To Finally Make You Mine
by love-writing-life07
Summary: Bella is madly in love with her BFF's brother, Edward. He left to boarding school. But hes back now. Shes changed and determined to make him hers. "Your not ROFLing." AH rated T for now I guess....
1. Secrets and Recognition

**_Twilight :NOoOOOpe NO I don't don't you all wish I did?..HE HE_**

**_OKay so for all of my old viewers and new viewers thank you for taking my advice and reading this story. You'll like promise..._**

**_THe story line is the same for the most part just alot more interesting...._**

**_Bella had a massive crush on her bestfriend's brother Edward. He had left her freshman year of highschool and is now back from boarding school. How will he look at her now she's not cooky bella with a crush anymore. Shes Bella swan. A woman. But still clumsy. !! he he Will; love blossom...Nit your average story.. very original...considering i wrote it..._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yes. Senior year of highschool already. Im soo Excited. This is going to be my year. I've been a book worm for a long time now. Its time to break out of my shell and let loose. But not to loose. Ha ha. Come on now my dads the chief of police. But i do plan on hanging out with my best friends alot more this year. And definently preparing to go to college soon. Oh yeah!

My best friends. I love them dearly. They've been there with me through it all. Including moving here from pheonix eigth grade year. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. We've been inseperable since. There all gorgeous. Alice is small and pixie-like but with curves in all the right places. Rosalie is tall, blonde and modelesque. And angela shes average height with with long brown hair and killer legs. Yup those are my girls.

There all very much attached though so I would hate to be the guy who wishes they could have them. There boyfriends are seriously devoted and don't appreciate guys fauning over them. Alice is with Jasper. Rosalie is withe the teddy bear Emmet. And Angela is with Ben.

I am single. As I've said im a book worm. Guys dont even look my way. Im average. Theres not much to look at anyway. Even though my bestfriends would kill me if I said that aloud. They think im gorgeous. But there supposed to. There my bestfriends. DUh!..

I haven't liked any one since..._HIM. _I mean one of Alice's brothers. Emmet is one of them, But the others name is Edward. I've had a crush on him since eigth grade year when I moved here. I spent a total of one year crushing from afar.

But freshmen year in highschool he decided to go off to boarding school. I was so sad that I was only able to spend one year with him. And I thought I would never see him again. But he comes home over his vacations. So I get to see him. He didn't come home much at all last year.

He's been gone for three years now. Wow I miss everything about him. His crookedly beautiful smile. The twinkle in his eyes. His strong muscular body. (yes I know-When did you see that?) He was in the pool in his backyard swimming one night I stayed over and I saw. My mouth was so dry at that moment i drank 4 bottles of water before going back to bed. But most of all I miss his mind. He was fascinating.

But oh well. I guess Ill have to wait till next time he comes up from california. Who knows when that'll be...........

***

_"Stop and stare! you start toy wonder why your here not there-"...Bang!! _

I hate the sound of my alarm going off in the morning. I mean who in the world is to blame for morning to be so loud and bright....Oh yeah I balme school. But I guess I have to get up now since it's the first day of-

OMG!!! It's the first day of school.

I get out of bed-tripping over a shoe in the process-and head over to my very minimal sized closet. Hmm.. what to wear today?

Ah-ha! I've got the first day back as new outfit has to say 'That girl might be a book worm but I wish I was the book she was reading'...ha ha. Yeah thats about right.

Okay. Navy blue push-up bra and tank. (Gotta show off the girls. Ha ha i crack myself up). Dark blue skinny jeans. Blanck knit cap and vest. And my all black high-top converse.

Now for my hair. Soft curls...I look good. Time to go. I go down stairs to get some breakfast. As I was putting the pop-tart in the toaster. my cell phone rang lettting me know I had a text.

_-you better be up and ready for school today..-alice_

_-yeah I am ..eating breakfast im leaving soon.-bella_

_-he he:) are you excited about driving your new car?-alice. _I had just gotten a new car. I won it at some contest Alice dragged me to.

_-sure am..are you?-bella_

_-Of course! its my porsche 911 turbo!-alice_

_-but of course how could I forgetTHE porsche of your dream?-bella_

_-damn luv ya g2g see you soon!-alice_

_-bye..-bella_

_-OH1 i almost forgot I have a surprise for you when we get to school try not to be so shocked-alice_

_-ooookay. sure whatevz.-bella_

Hmmm... suprise I wonder what it is. How come I have to wait until I get to school? Wait what am I waiting for. Im going to be late if I dont leave soon.

I ran as fast as I could surprisingly without tripping. I hopped in my brand new 2009 **Lexus LF-A **its beautiful. But its maybe a little Alice and Rose for my taste. Its fast and sleek. I mis my truck but its off in the car graveyard for chevys resting in peices. How Ill mis you betsy. You were a good sturdy truck.

Anyway I had just pulled up to the parking lot of the school when I passed a strangely new and familiar looking car in the car this morning. It was a volvo. _Where have I seen that car? _I thought to myself. Oh well I guess. Who cares.

I pulled up in a spot next to a canary yellow porsche 911 turbe. I guess Alice is here. And on the side of her was a bright red bmw convertible. Thats Rose's baby. And last on the end was Angela's baby blue maserati.

I guess we al had some hot cars. I stepped out and walked over to Alice's side of the car and stopped at the window. She was sitting in it putting on her make-up and talking to Jasper who rode with her today I guess. Instead of driving his Black on black Range Rover.

Emmet and Rosalie were making there way over with Ben and Angela. They stopped short just in front of me and we started talking animatedly about our summers. Even though we all spent it together for the most part. I spent some of it with my mom and Phil in Mexico on a vacation.

Alice and Jasper finally got out of her car and walked over. Alice looked like she was going to bounce out of her pants with good news. Must be that surprise. Jasper on the other hand looked a little wary.

The guys Jasper, Emmet, and Ben and all of us girls have been thick as thieves ever since that first day of freshmen year. We tell eachother everything. So I hadn't failed to notice the reluctance in my friends today. I knew they were keeping something from me. I just didn't know what yet but I intend to find out.

Alice spoke up then interupting my inner monologue...

"So? who is excited about this year?!"She was a bit too peppy for it to be morning."I am" she screamed. We all just laughed and began walking to the front office for our schedules.

But then I remebered Alice said she had a surprise for me. I want to know before she leaves to go to class. So I spoke up.

I pulled her aside"Hey Alice what surprise were you talking about?"I asked more than a little curious and peeved that she hadn't already told me. Thats not like her she usually can't wait to tell me good news. Im assuming its good news due to her attitude this morning. Although she acts like this everyday.

"Oh Bella, you will soon know grasshopper." What in the hell Alice??!.She said it in a Mr. Miyagi voice. It was a little weird. especially from her.

"Alice Im getting impatient. How much longer do I have to wait?" I whined. But it was true I was getting impatient.

"Well try Bella. You will know soon. But remeber don't freak out." She was pleading with me. She only does that if its something big. hmm?

"Okay. But how much longer?"

"Not much longer at all lets just get our schedules and go to class."She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes."But remember what I told you about not freaking out kay?" she said. I just nodded hoping it would come already. I wonder why i have to wait to get to class.

We all got our schedules and turns out that Rosalie, Emmet,Angela,and ben all have the same classes together. While Alice, Jasper,and I have the same classes. Oddly enough I felt like a third wheel.

I was interrupted by whispering something to Alice about "It not being a big deal' and she thought 'It would be a good Idea to have him no someone in his classes. Who? Jasper knows all of us. hmm... Strange. But what part of my day is ever normal? Ha.

"Have a nice day all of you." said as we left the office.

Once we got out in the hallway we said our goodbyes and left out to our classrooms. But not before I noticed Rosalie, Emmet, Angel, and Ben all wink at Alice Jasper and I. What in the world is going on?

I was about to start and inner fuming session in my head when we stopped in front of our class. English. We all went in and Alice and I took A seat towards the back while I was pulling my books out of my bag. Japser sat at a table across from us. but there was an open seat left.

The teacher started to handout class syllabuses, and I suddenly felt Alice stiffen on the side of me. So I looked over to ask her whats wrong and why she was suddenly bouncing up and down in her seat when suddenly I heard the teacher greeting someone and A very familiar voice.

"Hello good to see you again too." I was in shock. I knew that voice.

"Yes. Well you may take a seat in the back next to ."

I turned my head slowly only to lay my eye on a stunning green pair walking down the center ailse of the classroom smiling at jasper.

First thought in my head was he was here then I realised he didn't even know I existed he walked right bye. But good I don't want him to ackowledge me. I need to soak all this in.

Wait! ALICE! she didn't tell me he was coming back. She must have known before hand. But she didn't tell me?! or warn me. This is madness.

How could she not tell me Edward. Edward Freaking Cullen. Her brother. The one she knows Im madly in love with is Here!?! She will pay but for now. Ill just hide...And hope he doesn't notice me yet.

Wow.. he doesn't look much different. Same beautiful smile, Hair, Mind Im sure. But....That body Omg! Is it possible that hes gotten more toned without looking like a giant steriod?!? No offence Emmet.

He looks to be the same Beautiful God-like creature. But I... I was not the same corky-dorky girl he used to know...

And I will have him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_SOOOOOO what do you think let me know ..._**

**_Reviews mean more updates... Get to it poeple.. love you all .and thanks to all of my supporters and took my advice,. and switched over to this story.... _**

"


	2. Alice is gonna pay

**_Twilight: Is not in my future… See even the fortune cookies tell me Im not going to own it.._**

**_Darn…_**

**_Well this is a new chapter for all you people.. And yes it is Edward freaking cullen… I promise Bella won't kill Alice..._**

**_Okay so the last you read Bella has come in contact with Edward again after all these years. She has a massive crush on him and yes, All of her friends know. _**

**_UHmmm... yeah so thats about it for these set of authors notes, besides me saying how sorry i am that I havent't updated in so long._**

**_Kay go on continue..._**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Wow.. he doesn't look much different. Same beautiful smile, Hair, Mind Im sure. But....That body Omg! Is it possible that hes gotten more toned without looking like a giant steriod?!? No offence Emmet._

_He looks to be the same Beautiful God-like creature. But I... I was not the same corky-dorky girl he used to know..._

_And I will have him._

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Oh thank heavens! I thought I would never get through the first few periods of the day with him alive. But Oh wait, I seem to have class with him all day. How Alice had pulled that off Ill never know, but I intend to find out.

After fourth period Trig let out, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I got ready to go to lunch and meet up with the rest of the gang. But I wasn't planning on going to lunch today. I was on a mission to weasle information out of my so called 'sorry-I-didn't-tell-you-my-brother-was-coming' bestfriend Alice. She was going to explain this crazy unexpected situation to me.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward had yet to even acknowledge my presence let alone speak a word of greeting. But that was fine with me. I would allow him a few more hours before I let him have it...

At least before I claim him to be mine.....

Okay time to deal with Alice. But I need to get her away from Jasper, they've been sucking face all morning. As sweet as it is that there together it can be kind of nauseating at times.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?" She asked nervously, while coming up for air after kissing Jasper.

"I need to speak with you for a minute."

"Uhmm...." She kissed him goodbye, and told him she'd see him later in class.

I dragged her to the library not even bothering to notice all the questioning glances from the students who were passing by. Her 4'11 legs in heels clomping across the school grounds.

When we reached the library doors I opened them as swiftly as possible, Alice in tow and dragged her to the furthest table in the back. I sat down and looked her in the eyes. We stared at eachother unspeakingly until I broke the silence.

"Alice explain now.." I demanded.

"Okay see this is why I asked you not to freak out." Uh-oh. She's fidgeting. This is serious. "Alright, I would have told you. You know I would have. I never lie to you. It's just he came home two days ago saying he wasn't going back to school in california. That he missed everyone. And I mean everyone." She said pointedly.

She couldn't mean me. We've never even spoken really. I've just crushed from afar. And I've changed alot over this pass year he hasn't been home.

"Alice, I he wasn't talking about me. We've barely even really spoken." I think I was really trying to convinvce myself.

"I know that. He was implying the whole gang. Which means you." Oh okay. "Anyway, he came home with the transfer papers and everything. I didn't know how to tell you. I was just as surprised. So i figured it was easier to tell you when you saw with your eyes."

I sighed. I guess I can understand that. Besdies I just can't seem to find it in me to stay mad at Alice. She was getting really good at the puppy dog pout Emmet taught her. Curse him.

But I guess I am happy about it.

"Im not mad Alice. Surprised? most definantly." I told her honestly.

"Thanks Bella. Besides your not the same you that you used to be. I mean yo uare but-" Okay shes back.

I cut her off be for she rambled herself into the ground."I get it Alice, and your right, Im not. And I have a plan your going to help with."

Im going to be so sorry for allowing her to do this later. But I desperatley needed help in the fashion department. She's going to be estatic.

"Bella are you saying what I think your saying?" She asked half out her seat already ready to pounce when I confirm.

I sighed."Yes, Alice I am" I said while preparing myself for the pounce.

"Ah! I love you so much." And there it is. She was so excited in the process of running over to hug me she dropped her chair on the floor.

"Oh, Okay Alice. Your choking me!" I gasped. Finally she released.

"Lets go I have to tell Rose she can help." Oh great. Yippy!. Can I have that with a side order of sarcasm. Thanks.

"Fine. But im warning you Alice, I will cut the plug if you get to crazy." I warned her.

"Absolutley!" She wailed.

We left the library after being politely kicked out due to Alices' outburst. Is that even possible? I guess so. Oh well. At least Ill have a few minutes to chat with the gang before the end of the period.

EPOV

I had finally finished my morning classes with Jasper, Alice, and a strangely familiar looking girl. I couldn't pinpoint where I've seen her before. Maybe from before I left for school.

She faintly reminded me of my sister Alice's bestfriend Bella, what with her chocolate Brown eyes, and long mahogony hair. But it couldn't be her Bella was this sweet cooky, shy, soft spoken clumsy girl. The last time I saw her was some time last year. She had wild frizzy hair, glasses, braces.. the whole nine yards. She always wore baggy clothes, and Alice was constantly trying to change that. She said she had a beautiful body but who would know. Not me.

I had always liked Bella. Out of all of the gang;Speaking strictly on the girls side, she was the easiest to be around. Rose was as always very sure of her good looks, and she wasn't shy about it. And the other Angela, she wasn't around enough for me to evaluate she seemed really nice when she was around though.

Anyway. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the girl all morning. I would have to remember to ask about her to the guys when the opportunity prsented itself.

"Alice?" The girl asked Alice. She was in the middle of a heated make-out session with my long time bud jasper.

I tuned out the rest as I walked down to my locker to put my books in.

When I finally reached my locker I noticed Jessica Stanley and another un-known girl standing beside it. Oh boy.

I remembered Jessica from middle school before I left for boarding school ninth grade year. Shes always had a crush on me. I would've thought she got over that, its been 3 years.

"Omg! Edward Cullen, your actually back." She stated. _Well duh am I not standing right in front of you_. I thought. But my parents always taught me to be polite.

"Yes. Hello Jessica and..." I trailed off not knowing her friends name.

"Tanya. And hellooo to you too Hot Stuff." Hot Stuff? really oh boy. Not another I thought I would only have to worry about Jessica and a few others.

"Tanya. Right. Okay well I must be on my way ladies." I waved and dismissed myself. while Jessica yelled.

"Okay Eddie!, We'll see you later." I cringed I hate that name. Eddie. Gross. I guess she still can't get it right.

Once I got in the cafeteria I searched around looking for any sign of Emmet or Jasper. When I spotted them, I grabbed my lunch and headed over to the table they were sitting at with the girls. Everyone except Alice and the girl.

I sat down and tried to catch up on the conversation. Apparently the girls were planning a weekend at Alice, Emmet, and I's house. They must have already had plans to do this.

I quickly tuned out that conversation. I decided it was now or never to ask about the sexy stranger Alice is always with.

"Hey Jazz, Em?"

"Yeah?" they said in unison focusing they're attention on me.

"Who's the sexy chic Alice is always with?" I said whispering I didn't want the girls to get nosy.

Jasper and Emmet looked at eachother, shook they're head then smirked at eachother then turned back around to look at me smiling.

I leaned back afraid of the expressions on they're faces. Then they broke out in an uncontrollable laughter. I didn't see what was so funny.

I mean I asked a simple question.

"What are you laughing at guys?" I was alittle annoyed.

They just kept laughing.

In between laughs Emmet said "You...think...shes..hot!?...wow!...EW!"

Im still lost and im sure it showed on my face.

Jasper was first to recover."Dude, please tell me you know who that was so I don't have to tell you, and give you a heart attack."

"I seriously have no Idea what you talking about."

"okay.. Brace yourself."He said.

But before he could even speak the girls yelled out "Bella, Alice! Over here." What?!

Oh hell no! That can't be Bella. Isabella freaking Swan. What the hell happened to the corky girl with braces, and frizzy hair?

Wait I cannot think Bella is HOT she's my sister's bestfriend. Does she remember me? She hadn't acknowledged me today. I mean yeah a few side glances here and there, but I just chalked that up to Jasper and Alice holding a conversation between us.

"Hey guys."She said while occupying the seat next to me. Wow. She even sounds different. Her voice is lovely. It reminds me of the notes on my piano.

"Hey bells." They all greeted her back in unison.

She then turned to me."Im sorry do I know you?" My jaw dropped, while evryone else just snickered. She dosen't remember me.

When I finally came back I held out my hand to her."Im Edward, Bella im Ali-" she cut me off

And she laughed."Duh! Edward I know you. It was a joke." She said still laughing along with everyone else.

Oh okay I guess she does remember me.

Then she hugged me "How have you been?" She smells good like strawberries."Its been a while since the last time I saw you."

"Oh yeah. I've been good. It has been a while. But, wow.. You look so different." Then I realised what I said. It was like word vomit."I mean not that you didn't before. I just mean you've grown up alot inthe last year or so." Since when do I sputter? And since when is she so confident?

"Oh thanks. You too" She said while blushing. I guess not all things change. She still blushes like a rose at any compliment. Its still charming, and beautiful."

_Ring!!_

"Okay people! we meet up after school at our house. So we can plan out this weekend right." Alice said. There was a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'okays' then they all dispersed.

"Uhmm.. Alice whats going on this afternoon?" I asked confused.

"You'll see, but for now lets get to class." She said.

Just then Bella stood up her foot catching on the chair and began falling. I didn't think, I just reached out and caught her.

When she looked up from under her lashes at me, my breath caught in my throat. It was by far the sexiest, innocent expression ever. How does she do it? and how hadn't I noticed it before?

I was too enthralled by her appearance and smell to notice she had spoken.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I wish we could stay like this all day but we have class." She said with a sweet smile.

Huh? she wanted to stay with me to?

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that." I said as I steadied her. She said it was okay then we began to walk to class.

When we reached the door I noticed she started to blush and I began to ask why when she suddenly spoke.

"You know Edward? Its good to have you back. I missed you." She said then walked into the classroom. I was stunned.

Without even knowing it I think I missed her too. But I also felt stupid for not noticing her beauty. She really hadn't changed much. Just a few minor things. i had always thought she was pretty. But now it was increasingly so. I wish I would've come back earlier.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_So What do you think? Reviews let me know All I need to know speak to me._**

**_The more reviews the fast these will come._**


	3. Shameless flirting

**_Disclaimer! NOPEee I do not own Twilight… I know you all wish you did…_**

**_But im this -------------- much he he…_**

**_Okay all you wonderful people out there… Uhmm.. Lets see. Right last chapter Bella and Edward are once again familiar with each other. In my last chapter I purposely made Bella a little Bold. I wanted you all to have a taste of what is coming later on in this story. So basically that was justa hint of what coming a little later. She will be going back into some of her shy Bella ways. Not to much we don't want to stray to far off the not-so-shy-Bella-place._**

**_Okay back to the story… Continue this chapter is going to be really cool. What with this being they're last year in high school. Lots of holidays coming up and you know…well Ha you thought you were slick. You almost got me to tell whats coming up in the next chapters. Sorry no can do. Loe you all very much though.. Kay byee…_**

**_Continue on......_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"I said I wish we could stay like this all day but we have class." She said with a sweet smile._

_Huh? she wanted to stay with me to?_

_"Oh right, sorry 'bout that." I said as I steadied her. She said it was okay then we began to walk to class._

_When we reached the door I noticed she started to blush and I began to ask why when she suddenly spoke._

_"You know Edward? Its good to have you back. I missed you." She said then walked into the classroom. I was stunned._

_Without even knowing it I think I missed her too. But I also felt stupid for not noticing her beauty. She really hadn't changed much. Just a few minor things. i had always thought she was pretty. But now it was increasingly so. I wish I would've come back earlier...._

***********

BellaPOV

Oh! My! Gosh!. I cannot believe I was just that bold to Edward Cullen. the love of my life. Well he doesn't know that and I would prefer to keep it that way. For now.

I wonder what's going on this afternoon. But Im sure Alice is just being Alice. Nothing to get to worked up over. Much. Oh who am I kidding knowing Alice it's probably something thats going to turn allow Emmet access to taunt and tease me to the point where I look like a cherry. This was not going to be good. Not. At. All.

I hadn't noticed it took Edward longer to get in here than neccessary. He had just finished talking to the teacher, who told him to sit in the ack of the room, in the only seat left in the classroom. Next to me. I can already feel my face heating up.

What if he dosen't want to sit next to me? Well I guess I wouldn't blame him I am just his sister's bestfriend. Thats probably all I'll ever be to him. But maybe I could change that. If he doesn't want to be more. Which I would absolutley love. I guess thats fine. I can just be his friend. I rather be that than mothing at all in his life.

Just then Mr. Banner began to teach. Great. Another day learning about cell mitosis. Oh well at least I already know all this stuff. Now I can just think about what to do this weekend. I could clean up.. Nope already done that. I could go hang out with Jake..Nope he's going out with Nessie this weekend..I could subject myself to shopping with alice. Althought I-

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering why you look like you have alot on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about what im going to do this weekend."

"Oh. Okay. But Im almost completely sure Alice is planning something." He said smiling.

I was dazed. How does he do that. Oops Im staring."Oh yeah probably. I was planning on hangin' with her any way."

"Oh well good. Now when you come over you can fill me in on what's been going on."

He's been gone way to long obvioulsy. This. Is. Forks. Has he forgotten?

"Uh..No I haven't forgot. But yeah it has been too long." He laughed. "But what I meant is with the relationship status of my bestfriends?"

Oh. Well okay I swear I didn't say that aloud. is he a mind reader or something?

"Oh. Well yea sure. You got it after school." I said cooly. On the inside I was beaming.

Im sure it nothing though. He just wants to know what's been going on with Emmet and Rosalie. Ben and Angela. And Im sure he wants to know how his sister and his bestfriend ended up together. Thats all.

Ring!! RIng!! Ring!!.

I got up then, and gathered my books looking at my schedule. Gym. Great. I better go tell Alice. Oh Alice. I almost forgot I had every class with her and Jasper. And Edward.

It never gets old. Saying his name. Even if it's just in my head. Its still beautiful.

Well At least if I have to go to gym. I won't have to endure it alone. Alice will be there. She hates gym just as much as I do. But for different reason. She doesn't like to get all sweaty, but she doesn't mind it too much. Shes not all girly girl. Thats another thing i love about her, Rose and Ang.

I on the other hand detest gym for one reason alone. Myself and gravity, yeah we just doen't mix. Myabe I'd be better off in space. Can you be a klutz in space? Oh well.

Jasper plays for almost every sports team in Forks high. He's an athlete. And for as long as i've known Edward he been a natural at sports as well. And gracefull just like Alice, If not more.

So yeah I guess Ill be able to tell him all thats been going on here. Why not?

"Yeah sure Ill be able to tell him all that. If im still alive after gym." I said to myself as I was walking out of the Biology room to my locker to get my gym stuff.

"Hmm.. I guess that means your still naturally clumsy?" Edward asked startling me.

"Oh! Edward you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said with a hand over my heart trying to will my heart to jump back into my body. Wait. Did he not just have to stop me kissing the floor in the lunch room? Why is he asking if im still a klutz.

"And Edward, I think you and I both know I will never not be a klutz its a part of who I am. Its coded in my DNA." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. So your not thrilled about gym?" Was he serious. If I was, that would be the equivalent of planning my next hospital visit.

"Uh.. No, No im not" I closed my locker and began walking to the gym with Edward.

Where are Alice and Jasper?

"Oh, well don't worry I guess Ill just have to make sure not to give you a ball, bat or anything. you could hurt someone, or yourself, or put an eye out! Maybe not even yours!" He gasped in mock horror.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You'd do well not to mock the person who can hurt you Edward. It might not be to good for you" I smiled whiel teasing him.

"Is that a threat Ms. Swan?" He asked. Okay he may have been playing but that was so sexy. Oh boy. He's a pro. his voice is dripping sex. Although he always sound like that.

Hmmm maybe It will be fun to play back. Beat him at his own game...

"Well Mr. Cullen I don't know what your talking about. Im merely stating for you too just watch your back." I said and walked in to the locker rooms.

There. That ought to teach him to tease me about being clumsy. But where did all that confidence come from? I guess he just bring the best out of me.

Oh theres Alice.

I moved to stand next to Alice and start getting dressed when she pounced on me. What the?-

"Alice what is it? why are you on me?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, Spill now! Jasper and I saw you and Edward walk to gym together.. So what were you saying?" She asked while still on my back.

"Okay! Okay! get down first then I tell."

She got off my back and Iturned to face her. She was jumping in one spot excitedly. Oh dear. Hear we go.

"Okay, well he mat me at my locker-and scared the crap out of me me- Then he started teasing me about my clumsiness."

"uh huh..And?" She asked expectantly.

"There was nothing more Alice. Then I came in here." What was she getting at.

"Okay so why did I hear alot of flirting, only to have you come in her shorlty after with a smile on your face?" Wow. Okay. I was smiling? Nosy pixie.

"Oh he was teasing me about hurting someone in gym and I told him he better watch out cause he could be next." Huh? When I play it over in my head it does sound like something. But it couldn't be. Could it? was he flirting with me? Was I flirting back?

"Alice does that sound like flirting because Im kind of new to this whole thing?" I asked confused.

"Duh! Bella. And thats good I always thought you too would be good together."She said jumping up and down while clapping."Oh we are going to have so much fun this afternoon..." She said trailing off.

"Oh! wait Alice, What are we doing this afternoon?"

"Bella you'll know soon enough. Just dont forget about this weekend at my house." she said as a reminder.

Oh yeah thats what I had to do this weekend the girls and I are getting together for a sleepover. That should be fun. Since the guys end up satying over all the time anyway. And Edwards Back.

"Oh right okay sure no prob." I said.

We were finished dressing for gym. Me in mid thigh black shorts, and a fitted t-shirt. Alice in short black shorts that come up almost to the top of the thigh, and a fitted t-shirt. We left the gym locker room. Here goes nothing.

Just as we step foot in the gym me and Alice talking about what we were going to do this weekend. We both look over and see Jasper and Edward talking animatedly with coach Clapp, about the sports they were going to participate in this year.

Alice and I just stood there looking in awe. Jasper had on a tight fitting muscle shirt looking thing with no sleeves and shorts. Edward had on a tight fitting white t-shirt and shorts. Simple as the outfit was it was mouth watering. To see the muscles in his stomach, arms, legs, and back rippling as he demostrated to the coach the way he could swing a back. This was too much. He's been gone too long.

"Is this Illegal." Alice and I said at the same time. We must have been thinking the same thing. Well I hope not. That would be wierd.

"Oh my gosh Bella do you see Jasper. I just want to take him away from this gym and do dirty things." she said with a smile while still looking at him. Eww. Oh wait I can say that out loud.

"Okay Eww. Alice I don't want to know about your sex life with jasper." I said lauging.

"Oh please Bella. you were thinking the same thing as me about me brother. Wait eww. Yeah I get it."

"Exactly. But yeah I don't remember Edward looking like that in a shirt." I said while ogling his chest. I should probably stop before he notices.

"Well you both have changed alot in the last year or so. And apparently he's thinking the same about you." She said. Huh? what is she talking about?

Oh no he caught me looking at him. He's going to think Im like obsessed with him. Which would be kind of presumptuous on his part. Wait is he coming over here?

Yes, yes he is. Okay calm down Bella.

"Why Hello Ms. Swan. You have definently changed since the last time I saw you. You get more beautiful every time." He said. He's so smooth, and that was beautiful.

Okay I don't need Alice to tell me that he was fliting this time. I know for sure. But like I said two can play that game.

"Well Mr. Cullen. I could say the same about you. But.." I said moving in to whisper in his ear."I may have seen better. Who knoes?" I said then walked away.

He looked stunned. Wow I did that? Good to know.

"Oh no you don't Ms. Swan." he said catching my hand and pulling me in front of him. I was so shocked by the gesture that I almost didn't notice the shock that went through my body at that one simple touch. I could feel my face heating up. Stupid blushing reaction. Im so easy to read, and I was doing so well.

I pried my eyes from the addictive green orbs called his eyes and looked down in embarrassment. I felt him lean in. " Well, I guess you also like what you see because your turning a lovely shade of red." he purred in my ear. I think I might faint.

Did he just say that my blush is lovely? No, he was probably just teasing again.

God I want him so bad. He's killing me. And what does all this flirting mean? Does he like me? No, he can't he could have any girl in the world why me?

Wait. I shouldn't be worrying about this just friends I told myself. Just friends. For Now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay speak to me I need feedback let me know how you feel about this chapter.

And let me know what you possibly might want to see.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Twilight: I DO NOT OWN!!**

**Okay on to the god stuff. Hmm.. let's see...Oh right, Bella and Edward the last time I graced you all with my writing was when Edward and Bella were in the gym last. Right? Okay good moving along fine then. **

**This chapter has got to be one of my favorites. It was so fun to write. But I will let you go on ahead and read it for yourselves.**

**Remember to REVIEW! my finger that I both do all my writing and typing with LOVE reviews... And my fingers have been feeling a bit neglected by all you readers and fanfictioners out there. So do your part and contribute your ides and be a part of my writing with me.**

**Okay love you all very much but I believe it is time for you all to be reading. **

**Go ON!! LOL .. And Hurry before Bella, Alice and Rose come and get me. I've been getting alot of threats posted in my inbox.. SCARY...**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*flashback*_

_"Oh no you don't Ms. Swan." he said catching my hand and pulling me in front of him. I was so shocked by the gesture that I almost didn't notice the shock that went through my body at that one simple touch. I could feel my face heating up. Stupid blushing reaction. Im so easy to read, and I was doing so well._

_I pried my eyes from the addictive green orbs called his eyes and looked down in embarrassment. I felt him lean in. " Well, I guess you also like what you see because your turning a lovely shade of red." he purred in my ear. I think I might faint._

_Did he just say that my blush is lovely? No, he was probably just teasing again._

_God I want him so bad. He's killing me. And what does all this flirting mean? Does he like me? No, he can't he could have any girl in the world why me?_

_Wait. I shouldn't be worrying about this just friends I told myself. Just friends. For Now._

_* End Flashback*_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once gym was over, I gathered my things and began to head out to the school parking lot. Before leaving the gym, I told Alice, Jasper and Edward that I'd meet them at the house. Once I'd gathered my things from my locker, grabbed the keys to my car, and began to walk...I was cornered by none other than the 'Double Twit' twins. _Oh great._ I thought. I had hoped that I wouldn't have a run in with them. I'd dodged them all summer. And being with Alice, Rose, and Angela had its advantages. Rose and Alice usually scared them off since Angela and I weren't really what anyone would call verbose. And now here they are. I think they get a joy out of my personal torment. They usually just make fun of me. My clumsines, My hair, The way I dress..ect. But I hadn't done anything today to make the humiliate me. I wonder what it is now? Just as I thought the question twit '2' namely Jessica spoke up.

"So Bella-Fro-frella..?"She said snidely. Yes. Bella Fro-frella is the tauntingly horrible nickname they thrusted upon me. They loved it. I do not.

"Yes, What is it Jessica?"I asked attempting to be polite. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with these two. And without Rose and Alice around it would be even harder to get them to leave me alone. But I can handle myself if anything serious happens. It must be that self-defense class Alice took us all too. I haven't had to put it to use yet, But I will if I must.

"Well, Lauren and myself wanted to ask if you talk to Edward?"Oh, so this was about Edward. I don't know what happened but in that moment I felt a pang of jealousy course through me.

"Uh, yeah I do. Who wants to know?"As if I didn't know.

"Well, like me and lauren wanna know if you could talk to him for us...then maybe will ease up a bit on you. Maybe." She said. Bribery? I think not. I can't be bought.

"Um, let me think about that..NO! Get out of my face."

"WhAT! who are you talking to?"lauren said. Yeah, now she was mad. "YOU can't talk to us like that!"

"Well I just like did." I said both imitating, and mocking Lauren's nasal voice.

Then I moved to walk around them. As I was passing lauren grabbed my shoulder and spun me around screaming in my face.

"I don't even like sound like that!"She said. It was funny, because she sounded how I did a second before. I laughed in her face.

I pulled away from her still laughing, then I was serious. "Don't touch me or I will personally kick your ass. Then get Rose and Alice to do so also."

She turned up her lip up, into a grimace."You better watch your back Swan."

"Yeah same for you. If anything happens to me...Well, let's just say, Good Luck to you. Bye." I said, then walked out into the drizzly Forks weather.

_Well that was fun, as always_. I thought sarcastically. Anyway, no big deal. I'll tell Alice and Rose about it, but tell them not to worry. I handled that just fine. Plus, it wasn't the first time they'd threatened me. I didn't have to worry, because whenever I mentioned Rose, or Alice they backed off.

I got in my car and put the keys in the ignition. I put the car in reverse and had begun to back out, when a car pulled up behind me and stopped. I saw the car door open and and someone get out, but I wasn;t able to see the person because they had a hood on. The mystery person started to walk up to my side of the car. I stared through my car window, not sure if I should be afraid. But they pulled down the hood and I realized who it was...This just wasn't me day. I rolled down the window and spoke...

"Hello Mike." I said. This should be interesting. Mike has been trying to get my attention since the middle of ninth grade year. And I've been politely declining his invitations to go out with him. But he just doesn't get it. I just don't get him.

"Hey Bella, I didnt catch you today in school."He said. _Maybe because I was avoiding you._"Well, I just wanted to say to you look great."

"Thanks Mike. But I really have to be on my way now."I said.

"Oh right okay, well I just came to say that. I'll see you around. Maybe we could hang out."He stated hopefully.

Okay, Im officially amazed. He's gotten better over the summer. His skills at asking me out have improved. He's learned to do it subtlely. Thats new.

"Yeah, maybe, and we should invite alot of other people along when we do."I said shooting him down in the same subtle manner. I imporved as well. Just goes to show, you don't have to be rude. Rose would disagree when coming to mike. I could understand her though.

"Yeah, sure. Catch you later."He said walking away.

Thank god. Now I can go home.

I pulled out from my parking spot, and turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was on. Taylor Swifts- You belong with me. I started to sing along with the radio.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**_

By the time the song finished I had pulled up in front of my house. I was thinking about the song on the way up to the door. I didn't really relate to it all the way, but in a way I did. I don't know if Edward is dating someone, but im completely sure thats how I would feel if he did. I hope he isn't. That would put a damper on the whole plan. I guess I more so related to the song in a way that, I've been waiting for him to notice me. And I've been sitting on the sidelines waiting for that to happen. But I have to do _something_ first.

I walked upstairs to my room to put my school books down. Im so happy it's the first day of school no homework.

After I put my books down I went downstairs to get started on Charlie's dinner. I don't think Ill be home in time enough to eat with him, and I don't want him to have to fend for himself. I learned better not to do that after the first bad experience.

*_Flashback*_

_I was laying on my bed reading 'Wuthering Heights' for the hundredth time, when I smelled smoke. Uh-Oh. That can't be good. What is Charlie up to this time? I jumped up and made my way to the stairs -slowing down so I didn't trip- I went down one at a time at a pace that I would assume to be quick for me. When I reached the bottom, I saw Charlie in the kitchen fanning out the microwave. Then he picked up what ever it was that he was holding and moved it to the sink. I ran over to help him and to ask what happened._

_"DAD! what in the world happened in here?"I asked frantically._

_"I was just trying to heat up last night's spaghetti and meatballs, and then went to finish watching the game. Then I smelled smoke."He said._

_I went over to the sink to see what it was that he dumped in there. When I looked inside. There was some kind of burnt metal mold of a creature. I honestly couldn't identify with the thing in the sink. So I had to ask my dad._

_"Dad, what kind of bowl did you use?"_

_"The plastic one, that we got from that place..I think?" Oh no. Not the disposable plastic bowl._

_"Dad! that doesn't go in microwaves. And did you leave the fork in it while it was in there?" I asked trying to figure out where the metal came from._

_"Yeah. Was I not supposed to do that?" WOW._

_"Uh, no dad your not. Metal is no good for microwaves."_

_"Oh, Okay i know that now."He said sheepishly."Sorry Bells."He said looking away._

_"Nope, it's okay dad, you know now."I said reassuringly."Now would you like me to make you something to eat?"_

_"Yeah, that would be great."He said smiling."Where Would I be without you, bells?"_

_I laughed."Probably in a hospital, from inhaling smoke fumes."I said jokingly. He laughed, and went to watch tv._

_*End Flashback*_

Yeah that wasn't to good.

I had decided to make spaghetti in honor of that particular memory. I took the noodles out the strainer when my phone rang. I took it out my pocket and knew who it was immediately.

"Hello, Alice." I said.

"Bella, where the hell are you!?" She screamed.

"Relax Alice, Im finishing up on Charlie's dinner then im on my way 10 minutes tops."

"Okay, but if you not here in the next half-hour, Im sending the guys to come get you."She warned. Yeah I don't want that. They've done it before, so I know she's not just saying it.

"Okay, Im done. Im on my way. Just let me leave a note for Charlie."

"Alright, and im serious."

"Okay Alice, bye."

After I hung up with Alice and put the spaghetti in a container with a note attached to the top. I knew he would look there first.

_Hey Dad, hanging out with the guys at the Cullen's. Call if anything._

_I won't be home to late._

_Love you _

_Bella._

I left the note, grabbed my keys, and left out of the house before Alice could send them to find me. On that note, I began to hurry. I believe I had about 15 minutes left.

I got in my car and started to drive. It had been exactly ten minutes when I pulled up to the beggining of the Cullen's drive. It was a five minute drive through the winding driveway to there house. You do the math. Fifteen minutes. Just as I pulled up I saw Alice pushing the guys out the house and to Emmett's Jeep. She must not have noticed I pulled up yet. I got out and went up to her, so I could stop her attempts at finding me at the boys expense. Poor guys.

"Alice. ALICE!"I screamed because she didn't notice me.

"Hold on Bella, I have to send them to go and get y-."She turned slowly."Oh, never mind then guys!" She called to them.

I laughed so hard that I had to bend over and support myself with my knees.

I laughed so hard that I drew attention to myself and everyone came outside. I didn't care it was funny. Alice was a little crazy at times.

"What's going on here?" Edward Asked.

I immediatley stopped laughing, taking in his beautiful features. I had been without them for so long. I was looking at him trying to memorize every detailed line , crease, and plain of his face. He was so perfect, well at least to me. I was so engaged in my Edward studies that I almost Hadn't noticed Alice had spoken. I snapped back fast after realizing I had been ogling Edward shamelessly. And now Im blushing furiously.

I turned to Alice and Asked"What did you say Alice?"

She smiled at me knowingly. She knew I was staring at Edward. I looked around and saw that no one else had noticed. Or at least was pretending. But Ill go with the first. It was less embarrasing.

She then repeated the most dreadful thing she utter to me besides 'Let's go shopping'. She said 'Let's play truth or dare' like I said. Not good. Not good. At. All....

Wait! Edwards playing. This could get interesting....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!!!


	5. Truth or Dare cont

**Disclaimer….Yeaaah so I don't own twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer so beautifully created. Im sure we all appreciate her very much.. Okay then on you go.**

**Last we left off, Bella and Edward are being seriously flirty.. They were about to play the game our dear Alice loves so very much…'Truth or dare' aren't you all excited about what I have planned for my story … Me too. But your just going to have to wait and see. But I can tell you that it will be very very very interesting. He He. I think you guys should give me ideas of what you want to see,this is not just my story its our story, so help me write it... **

**Also. Before I let you go on reading I may or may not be attempting a one shot In the name of this holiday season. 'Halloween' its this weekend. Still deciding whether or not to though so look out for it. If I do decide to go on with my plans to write it, it will be up by either Friday Saturday or Sunday. But pass those days I will not be writing one for Halloween. I might start one for thanksgiving. Hmm.. A thanksgiving one-shot. Wonder who will be eating what… or WHO… lol**

**Continue my beloved readers. Happy Halloween.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously...

_"What's going on here?" Edward Asked._

_I immediatley stopped laughing, taking in his beautiful features. I had been without them for so long. I was looking at him trying to memorize every detailed line , crease, and plain of his face. He was so perfect, well at least to me. I was so engaged in my Edward studies that I almost Hadn't noticed Alice had spoken. I snapped back fast after realizing I had been ogling Edward shamelessly. And now Im blushing furiously._

_I turned to Alice and Asked"What did you say Alice?"_

_She smiled at me knowingly. She knew I was staring at Edward. I looked around and saw that no one else had noticed. Or at least was pretending. But Ill go with the first. It was less embarrasing._

_She then repeated the most dreadful thing she utter to me besides 'Let's go shopping'. She said 'Let's play truth or dare' like I said. Not good. Not good. At. All...._

_Wait! Edwards playing. This could get interesting...._

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Don't panic, Don't panic. I continuously repeated that as if it were a mantra. No, I wasn't scared of Alice. I was down right Petrified, Horrified, Frightened if you will, of the little pixie. The things she could do with that mind of hers. I swear it could be used as a lethal weapon. Last time she decided that we should all play 'Truth or Dare', it was at a party that Mike Newton gave. The music was bad, so was the food, and no one wanted to dance with eachother. So Alice made us all play truth or dare. That was the longest game ever, there was that many people. Any way, we played and some girl name Trisha Horrowitz, ended up with a boyfriend. I on the ohter hand ended up in a broom closet with Mike, threatening him that if he touched me I'd have his fingers removed piece by piece. Permanently. I don't think I was playing, he creeps me out. Alice felt bad, she knows how I feel about mike. But that's how these things always go. I always seem to get the short end of the stick, and somethng horrifically memorable happens, so I can't even forget it, or block it from my mind. So much for fun, but I have no choice. I may disappear if I don't go along with what Alice said. She doesn't bluff.

"Okay then, into the house and into the den. Time to play!" Alice said while clapping her hands.

We filed in through the double doors of the den, and began to take our seats. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Me, in that order in the cirlce.

Edward looked at me, then at Alice. She looked devious. that meant she was scheming. '_Okay Alice bring on the hurt' _I thought to myself. I was preparing to be mortified.

"uhm, I choose Rosalie. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"I choose... "She pondered whethr or not she should pick truth or dare"Truth"wise choice Rose. who knows what shes getting at today.

Alice rolled her eyes at rosalies choice, and huffed."hmph. fine"She said pouting."Where's the strangest place you and Emmet have had sex"

Rosalie laughed, she thought Alice would be harder on her. Rose and Emmett don't have a problem discussing their sex lives,even though others do. Like me. Alice must have another target...Oh who am I kidding, its me!. It was me from the start.

I think im actually shaking.

"Well thats easy Alice, The back of a hooters womens restroom."She said proudly."It was so hot!"Okay...just, Eww.

"Hell! YEAH! Rosie!"Emmett screamed."That was definently in the 'Top 10 spots' "I wonder where else they've done it. Never mind, I don't think I do.

"Alright, Next."Alice said.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?"Rosalie said.

Jasper sat straight up and said"Dare"OKay now where getting somewhere.

"I dare you to give Alice a lap dance."She said while smiling mischieviously.

Jasper looked at Rose with an amused expression, then he stood up and retreated from his spot, to the stereo to put on some music.

As he walked back 's Bump n' Grind came on. He walked to Alice wearing a mask of pure seduction. It was so sexy, even I started to feel some sensations builiding up.

Alice got a chair from the dinning room, and sat in it. She looked giddy.

Jasper began to sway his hips from side to side in front of Alice, mezmerizing her. Her eye lids began to droop, and she watched his hip as if they where a pendulum. He made his way in a circle around her, as she turned her neck to accomodate his movements. Then he was in front of her again. He brought both his legs around hers, grabbed her small waist and began to grind with the beat of the music. Alice was in heaven but her eyes never drifted off his eyes. He had her full attention. Almost as if he were speaking to her in there own special language. the music came to a close, and he layed one light chaste kiss on her mouth. She didn't want it to end, that much was clear. I guess we know what they'll be doing later.

"Okay, then...."We all said in unison. Who knew Jasper could do that. He's usually so quiet. Well, they do say it's always the quiet ones.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?"Jasper asked.

"UH, Dare."Edward stated boldly.

"I dare you to call Jessica Stanley, and use everything she say and turn it into something dirty, while repeating what she's saying." Huh? I had no idea what he meant by that, but I guess Edward did because he got up and went to get the house phone.

"Fine, but im blocking the number. I don't want her stalking me at home."He said.

Edward began to dial Jessica's phone number, then he put it on speaker for the rest of us to hear. When she picked up, she must have been busy, or with someone, because she was giggling.

"Hello?"She asked, still laughing.

"Yes, hello Jessica, this is Edward, Edward Cullen."Edward said, trying to mask the disgust for the girl on the phone.

There was a thump, and a screech, on the other side of the line. She must have dropped the phone and screamed in surprise. This is going to be better than I thought, even if I have no idea what the point of this is. There were a few more thumps, and it sounded as if she was scrambling to retrieve the phone again because she screamed out"Hold! on! don't hang up Eddie, Im coming, There was an accident."

We all looked at eachother then back at the phone with amused expressions. She is so stupid.

"He..Hello?"She asked unsure as to if there was anyone on the line.

"Yeah, Im here so what's up?"

"uh..nothing."She said sounding nervous. Now it was Edward's turn to start.

"Nothing, like nothing? Or nothing, like something."Edward said mysteriously. Ohhh...I get it.

"Uhm..what? Oh whatever, how are you?"

"NO, how are you?"He said once again repeating everything she says, only in a different way.

"Im, fine. So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you want to owe me for pleasure?"Edward asked. We all started to snicker quietly.

"Eddie, what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"What do you want me to be talking about?"

"Well, I would like to hope, you called to ask me out?"She said hopefully, but Edward once again changed it around on her.

"Would I like to ask you out Jessica?"He asked sounding like and odd mixture of mysterious, and confused.

"WHO! IS! THIS!"She screamed. She must have had enough of his cryptic responses. Join the club."This is not my Eddiekins. Who are you imposter? Show yourself!"Yep, she's gone off the deep end.

We were all rolling around on the floor, from laughing so hard. Alice was strewn out across Jasper's torso holding her stomach. And Rosalie and Emmet, seemed to mimick the same position. I was layed out on the one side of Edward. And Edward had his arm on his mouth, to muffle out the laughs, with his head turned way from the phone.

Once we gathered our selves, we decided it was okay for Edward to hang up now. His dare was done.

"Ha ha, yeah that was kinda funny guys, but let keep going."Edward said, attempting to help us calm ourselves down?

"Alright, Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! of course, Eddie dear you know me."Emmett said loudly. It's true, he never turns down a dare.

Edward got a michievious look on his face then said"I dare you to go up stairs, Strip naked and get in to one of Carlisle's lab coat."

"Done"Emmett said finalizing it. He went upstairs and in a matter of minutes was back naked under Carlisle's lab coat. I don't think Carlisle is going to be happy about that.

"Dad's going to freak when he sees me like this. And Im going to blame you." Emmett said sticking out his tounge at edward.

"Oh, well. That's what you get for never backing down from a dare."Edward retorted.

By now it was dark. It was getting late, I would usually just decide to stay over, but I have a few things to do tonight.

"Bella! your turn truth or dare?" Emmett asked. But what I did next was a shock to not only me but everyone else. I said Dare

"Wh...What? Bella said dare?"Emmett asked increduously.

To late to back down now. My stupid mouth always gets me into trouble.

"This is going to be good. I dare you to run around the house naked. Butt ! Naked!" Oh Hell no.

"WHAT!?!, Emmett how could you? Your supposed to be like my big brother!" I yelled. This wasn't fair. My face was pulsating with heat, as I watched their expectant faces.

"Fine!...You know what Emmett I'd watch out if I were you." I told him. And just like Alice I pull through in my threats.

I got up went to the door,opened it then closed it behind myself. I stood on the porch stripping into the night time air. I was silently thanking God that the Cullens lived so far out in the woods, and the fact that it was dark, that surley made it harder to see me that way. But Im cursing Emmett for making me do this and its so cold out here. He will pay, for sure.

Once I was fully undressed, I shot off the porch and around the side of the house. When I reached the back I saw the curtains pull back to un-obscure the vision of five teenagers. That thought alone made me quicken my pace. I ran so fast now trying to get out of the massive backyard of there home, I naturally tripped on my own to feet, and began to free fall into the soft, wet and very cold ground. I shot up as to not get hypothermia in the night air, and took off running once again. I finally reached back to the porch, and didnt even think, I just started to throw my clothes back on, also while ignoring the whoots, hollers, and whistles coming from inside the house. When I finished putting my clothes back on, and found my dignity still intact, I walked into the house only to be greeted face to face with Edward. He was holding a blanket, that I guessed was for me by the way he was holding it. He was such a gentleman, to bad I don't care about that right now, Im still embarassed that I ran around naked infront of him.

"Don't worry Bella, it wasn't that bad. I think its cool you took one of Emmett's dares. That's brave"Edward stated while wrapping the blanket around me. I was too entranced by his scent to notice he had spoken. Then Emmett spoke up.

"Bella, you have the cutest Butt ever."He said while laughing. Which earned him a slap from rosalie. Then he backtracked.

"Well, not cuter then your's Rose, You know that baby."He said serenating her. She relaxed into his side. I Blushed furiously.

Then it was my Turn...

"Alice, your turn."I said with determination in my voice. She started this game. I'd get Emmett back later.

"OKay, shoot."She said challenging me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"She said skeptically, when she saw the slow devious smile cross my face.

Good, she should be afraid. Very Afraid.

"I dare you to go a week without wearing you own SWEATS!"I said. That'll teach her to mess with me.

She took a sharp intake of breath and gave me the pouty face. Nu UH Bella, Don't fall for it. Keep your ground. She continued to do that until I finally gave in and compromised with her. By the end of the deal, she ended up only having to do it for the rest of this week until friday. Which meant she got fours days instead of seven. But I had to make it worth my while so I told her I get to pick out the sweat suits she wears, because knowing Alice they'll probably be by some french designer I've never heard of and defeat the purpose. She still wasn't happy, even through our negotiations.

"Bella! how could you do this to me, I cant wear sweats. I have a FIGURE! in baggy sweats I will look like a 10 year old."Alice said.

It's true she's so small and petite. That why we all call Alice our little pixie. The name fits her to the tee. But we love her none the less.

"Oh, Alice, it won't be that bad."I said reassuringly.

"Bella, You know how you could make this better, and Ill do it without complaints?" Oh boy she's barganing again.

I sighed. I could at least hear her out, this is a huge sacrafice for her."What Alice, what is it?"

she screeched. "You could let me dress you for the next for days. Since I won't be able to really dress myself."What have I gotten myself into. but okay. I could do that much.

"Fine."I grumbled.

"YAY!"she screamed and gave me a hug. We all laughed at Alice's excitement. She was going to be a force to reckon with now that she has jurisdiction ove rmy closet.

"Okay well guys, I must be on my way now! love you all." I said as I started going to the door.

Just as my hand met the knob, another hand came down on top of mine. I looked up into Edward's eyes. He looked into mine, and that same spark that arised when he touched me before was there. It was a positively addictive feeling.

"Hey Bella, come on Ill walk you to your car."He said opening the door.

I walked outside and to my car, then turned around to face him.

"So what's up Edward?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to walk you to your car."

"Oh, okay then, good night. I really had fun, and it's good to have you back."I said smiling.

"Yeah me too. Its good to be back. especially now."He said looking at me. I blushed. As usual.

We stood looking at eachother for another minute. It was getting late, but I really didn't want to leave his side.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling at him. He smiled back a crooked smile, but he also looked amused.

"What, No hug?"He asked.

At this point in time im completely sure if he would have ask me to jump off a cliff with him, I would have dropped without a thought. I leaned back from behind my car door and started walking towards him. When I stopped he closed the distance between us. I took in his scent, and it looked like he took in mine. Then stared into eachothers eyes, each of us trying to will the other into making the first move. But I guess I won, Because he slowly reached out for me and pulled me to him gently. i wrapped my arms around him, and took a deep breath, savoring his scent in my nose making my head swirl. If he wasn't holding me up Im sure I would be on the ground. My knees were so weak. But then, just as soon as it started it was over. And we pulled away. He was smiling like he just won the lotto. I was just hoping I would make it home safe after that. It was pure bliss.

"Well goodnight." He said brushing his hand across my cheek.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."I said and pulled away.

When I finally reached my house, I was in awe in how I'd made it. I didn't even remeber the drive there. I had alot on my mind. I made it up to my room, showered, and got in bed in the same fashion, wondering how I got there. Its crazy how he occupies every thought in my head. Everything I think has to do with him. If I think about cooking, I think about cooking for him. I think about getting dressed, i think about him dressing me. I really liked that thought. If I think about reading He's every male character. But it really doesn't help that the character's name is edmund, but that's beside the point. I carry him everywhere with me. As much as he was apart of me before, he's apart of me even more so now. I think, it's possible, im even more in love with Edward Cullen then I used to be. Both Unconditionally, and Irrevocably.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay sooo.. Tell me how you felt about that chapter..lol**

**I need reviews to motivate me people. You guys are doing excellent...I love you all so much for supporting me through this story.**

**Come on Reviews they help to make me want to get my stuff out there faster for all of your benefit.**

**Continue.**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: Well I guess you all know how this goes already so I don't have to say.**

**Yep, okay. So there is really not much to say. Except that I really and truly am thankful to all of you out there who reviewed.**

**I am however a bit sad that I don't see as many reviews that I would like. But its okay. I still have faith that by the end of this story. And major props out there to all of you that do review. You along with even those who don't review, matter the most.**

**Love YOU!!..**

* * *

_Previously...._

_When I finally reached my house, I was in awe in how I'd made it. I didn't even remeber the drive there. I had alot on my mind. I made it up to my room, showered, and got in bed in the same fashion, wondering how I got there. Its crazy how he occupies every thought in my head. Everything I think has to do with him. If I think about cooking, I think about cooking for him. I think about getting dressed, i think about him dressing me. I really liked that thought. If I think about reading He's every male character. But it really doesn't help that the character's name is edmund, but that's beside the point. I carry him everywhere with me. As much as he was apart of me before, he's apart of me even more so now. I think, it's possible, im even more in love with Edward Cullen then I used to be. Both Unconditionally, and Irrevocably._

* * *

As I sit in my bed reading I realise that, it would be best to just got to bed. But I figure the only way Ill be able to do that is if my mind is completely devoid of all thoughts and images. The images are, Inevitable, but If I listen to music loud enough that I can't think then maybe I could get some place. I rise up off of my bed and in the three long strides it takes to get across my small room, im standing in front of my desk. I pull out one of my desk drawers looking for the CD player I keep locked at the back of it, for times like these, and I come across an old picture. The picture is from two years ago summer. Just before Edward left us all to got to Boarding school in California. It was Me, Alice, Ang, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Ben and surprisingly Edward. We didn't have many pictures together. We were at the beach. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, so we decided to got to La Push beach. Bathing suits in tact, Snacks packed, and four bottless of sun screen and we were ready to go.

_*Flashback*_

_"Dude! I could so beat you to that bouie and back!"Emmett said. UH-oh their betting again._

_"No, you can't you don't have the skills I have, Hell Even Edward or Ben could beat you."Jasper said gloatingly._

_"Hey, what are you saying?"Edward asked offened."Im faster than you Emmett, and Jasper, you can hardly hold your breath under water."_

_"Alright! Alright! were all alittle competitive. But what are we betting?"Ben asks. Alittle competitive, yeah right. They make pro athletes look submissive._

_They all take on some form of concentration. They look really stupid. What losers they all are. Edward looks like one of those Greek, or Roman statues. I think its called 'The Thinker'. You know the one with the man that's completely naked sittting on some surface, while one elbow is on one knee with his head leaning on his fist. Jasper looks like some sort of chemical scientist, on the verge of a breakthorugh or something. Ben, is looking around the sand as if the answer will magically appear in it. Emmet. Oh man Emmett, his face is the funniest, he looks like he has to Shart. Oh man I have to tell Rose that one!._

_"Rose, why does Emmett look like he has to Shart?"I ask laughing hysterically. Alice, and Ang join in as well, realising what Im talking about._

_"Bella, What in the Fuck is a Shart?!"She ask laughing. I don't have the abililty to stop laughing. So Alice does._

_Alice says while still giggling. "Rose, a Shart is a mixture between a Shit and a Fart."she says then we bust out laughing again._

_"Wow Bella, thats low."She says giggling to. Then she looks from me to Emmett, then back to me and says"But it's true."_

_We all continue laughing until Emmett jumps up and says 'I've got it!' happily, while bouncing around. _

_"Well what is it already Em?"Edward ask expectantly._

_"Okay, well I say if you lose then you have to go to school on the first day back with underwear over you pants. But if you win, you get the whole pie Mom cooked all to yourself. And gloating rights."He said excitedly. _

_"Why am I not surprised the winner gets food?"I muttered._

_"Because its Emmett."Alice, Ang, and Rose say in unison. _

_They all stand up an get ready to begin the race, Jasper ask Alice to be the flag girl and start their race. She does it grudgingly so. Jasper giver her the flag, and she stand in front of them boredly. She lifts her hand over her head and says_

_"On your Mark! get Set! Buiscuts!" Then we all fall out laughing at the guys false starts. Se faked them ou good. _

_"C'mon Alice, lets get this thing going."Ben whines._

_"Why don't you guys just give up. Your gonna Eat my dust anyway."Emmett says._

_"Ha! I don't think so."They all say._

_I bet Edward, Jasper, and Emmett think that because their all taller than Ben, that he won't be able to hold his own with them. Well, if so their in for one very rude awakening. First off they must have forgotten be runs track for the school. Ans second, even though they have no idea, us girls do. Ben's mom Mrs. Cheney made him do synchronized swimming until he was fifteen. He's seventeen now. I bet its still fresh. And I'd also be willing to bet that he could beat the bricks off these three dufus._

_Alice says the correct words, while dropping the flag and waking over to us at the same time. She didn't even look back to see them running toward the shore. I guess she doesn't care enough. i wouldn't be either, if this wasn't going to be the funniest think I'd seen in a long time. They do this too frequently to care other wise._

_As their running toward the water Emmet is in front coming up on the water fast with Jasper hot on his heels. Edwards not to far behind Jasper. And Ben is Jogging briskly toward the shore. That guy is smart. Smart enought to pace. their such dumbasses. At least he knows not to burn himself out before he even get to the water._

_And boy when their finally in the water just what I expected to happen, happens. Emmet who was in the dead lead, draws back a little, becuase hes caught a cramp, in what looks to be his leg or foot. But he's to stubborn to ask for any help. So he continues to swim, even in pain. Jasper pulls up the lead, Edward and him tied up, heading for the bouie in the distance. When they get there, they make it around the bouie together, and keep swimming as hard as they can. Meanwhile, Ben is just at the bouie, bracing himself for the big finish. Jasper pulls back, getting tired now, and Edward takes the lead with Ben coming up on him fast. Edward looks back smugly at his pathetic competition until he see Ben, then he starts swimming for his life. He looks like he's being chased by a shark or something. Ben Finally reaches him, and their neck and neck. I see Ben give Edward a small smile as they come up on the beach, then he takes off swimmin. Edward just knew he lost so he just let himself be swallowed up by the water. _

_Were all rolling around in the sand from the sight that just unfolded in front of us. i would pay big money to see that again. and maybe in slow-mo to catch the look on Edwards face when he saw Ben coming up behind him._

_ben comes out of the water still wet, and Angela jumps up runs to him and tackles him to the sand planting kisses all over his face._

_"Rose!, Rose! come on baby its really starting to hurt. Please come get me!"Emmett whines. which just sends another round of giggles through us._

_"Fine, you big baby Im coming."She says to him muttering something else I didn't catch. But it sounded like 'maybe you don't need any more pie'._

_I look over at Alice and tell her to go comfort jasper because I think his pride might be a little hurt._

_She says."Serves him right, for always being competitive._

_As she get up to leave I look up to the water to see Edward getting out, in all his beautiful bronze haired glory. just glistening. Water droplets rolling down his chest, to that one desired spot beneath his swimming trunks. Bad Bella._

_I realise im staring at him, when our eyes meet. i feel all the blood in my body race to my cheeks, and I look away not wanting to be embarrassed further. So I reach in my tote bad and pull out a new book I just started reading. One about some vampire dude, and a girl falling in love. Weird huh? But I heard it was good so, i thought why not. _

_As I start reading, Im up to the part where theres about to be an accident and I can tell something good is about to happen when all of a sudden, I feel water dripping on me. It felt oddl good but I was wondering where it came from. And as I look up I see the most beautiful face._

_"Um, Edward, your kind of dripping on me."I say shyly. I still cant hold a conversation with this boy. he's gorgeous and Im me. Okay I agree Alice did a good job making me look cute today. But Im still Plain jane little Bella Fro-frella. Just without the fro. _

_"Yeah, I know. How else was I supposed to get your attention. You wouldn't pay attention when I called you."He said smiling his perfect smile. Im a goner. _

_"You called me? I didnt even hear you."I mused. That was strange._

_"Yep, I did. But wat you reading?"_

_"Some romantic story. Its about a vampire a human in love. Strange but cool."I say, still wondering what was about to happen where I left off. _

_"Sounds, interesting."He says looking out into the water. He sits beside me. _

_I try not to laugh as I think about how badly he lost. But he catches me covering up a lauugh with a cough._

_He turns to me and ask"Whats so funny?"_

_i couldn't hold it in I laugh loud in his face and tell him how shamelessly bad he lost in that race, and how comical I found it, that Ben his superior in every way right now had beat the big man with so many skills. He continues to stare at me as if silently warning me to not laugh at him. And I procede to do just that._

_"Bella, I suggest you stop laughing at my expense 'or else'."He says with just a hint of a smile. _

_"Yeah s..sure...cause..you could...really harm me..I'd bet I could out run you...Even with my clumsiness."I say rolling around next to him._

_"Okay, I warned you Isabella."He says in a menacing tone, and using my full name. Uh oh. This is not good. I sober up quickly after that, and take a look at him._

_What I find there scares the hell out of me. He smirking eviliy. So I jump up and start running. knowing that's he look he gets when he tickles Alice. But I don't get very far, for I trip over my own two feet, and he tackles me to the ground. i squirma round trying to get out of his grasp when he gets on top of me. Both his legs on either side of my hips, with my hands trapped under his knees. He looks at me once more, before he procedes to tickle me mercilessly._

_I scream for help and everyone just laughs. They all heard our encounter, and thought I deserved it for rubbing it in. Some friends._

_"What do you say Bella?"He ask still tickling me. _

_"W...what do you ..wa...want me... t...to say"I ask between fits of giggles._

_"I want you to tell me your sorry. And that Im the best in the world."He says triumphantly._

_"What n.. no.. way...jose..."_

_"Okay then suit yourself."He says._

_I literally lasted about a second in a half after he said that. I was scared it could actually get worse. So I told him what he wanted to hear._

_"Thank you Bella. Its always nice, to hear that." He said picking me up off the ground. _

_"Yeah, sure take a comment by force."I laugh still tickling on the inside. Not only the tickling, but also the predicament. and postion. I have a dirty mind. _

_"Yeah well at least you said it."He said laughing. _

_Then we sat in a comfortable silence, just looking at the sunset._

_*End flashback*_

I sighed. There couldn't have been more perfect days than that. It was beautiful, magical even. I just hope we get to experience more times like that in our very near future. It feels as if our group has finally been put back together.

Hmmm..I wonder where that book is I dont think I ever got to finish that one. Oh well I look for it in the morning. I actually feel sleep come over me as I dream more memories we can conjure up all of us together.

Family.....

* * *

Sooooo tell me what you all think I need reviews.

This chapter was a blst to write lol SHART..

but go on ahead and review my lovelies...


	7. Closer

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just make them do what I want them to…_

_Okay, my lovelies what did you all think about Bella's memory scene? I thought it would be a good way to have a look into the past. The scene in itself was not meant to be romantic, just an example of how they interacted. No, in that scene Edward was not into her. To him, back in those times, she was simply his twin sister's best friend. And clearly a friend to him also. He wasn't looking at her in that way._

_OMC!!!….New Moon was awesome. Yes, of course everything they make isn't going to be like the book. Hello? No one can be Stephenie Meyer, but Stephenie Meyer._

_Okay continue. And remember…REVIEWSS….they motivate me._

* * *

_Previously..._

_.........._

_"Yeah well at least you said it."He said laughing. _

_Then we sat in a comfortable silence, just looking at the sunset._

_*End flashback*_

_I sighed. There couldn't have been more perfect days than that. It was beautiful, magical even. I just hope we get to experience more times like that in our very near future. It feels as if our group has finally been put back together._

_Hmmm..I wonder where that book is I dont think I ever got to finish that one. Oh well I look for it in the morning. I actually feel sleep come over me as I dream more memories we can conjure up all of us together._

_Family....._

* * *

I awoke to one of Fork's rare sunny days. _Coincidence much? _I sat up still groggy from last night's late night game of Truth or Dare, and my mind's memory reenactment of the beach in La Push two summers ago. All that coupled together with my sleep deprivation, has me seriously considering crawling under a rock, deep in a cave. And all to get away from the sunlight.

I reluctantly got out of my bed, and headed over to the window, so I can test the weather. Being Fork's, even thought the sun is out, its still semi cold. Well, I guess I won't be wearing shorts and a tank. Yeah right, this isn't Phoenix. Even in the summer here Im not able to wear things like that, I would freeze.

I searched through my closet for something to wear. I knew better than to even think about wearing a sweat shirt, or even baggy jeans for that matter. Because Alice somehow always knew what I was thinking once I made the decision to wear it. But then I would be punished. She always called right as I was about to slink my last leg into the jeans and button, and she would threaten, that if I didn't wear something 'Suitable to my figure' that she would bring an outfit all together worst. With Heels!! The woman is nuts I tell you. I attempted to disobey one time and she brought me a pair of four-inch heels. She stole my running shoes, off of my feet, put them in a bag and burnt them. I will never do that again.

I settled on cute, but comfortable. A long sleeved fitted white tee. Dark washed skinny jeans, with a rip in left knee. Royal blue ballet flats. Royal blue zip up hoodie. And a black cropped leather jacket. Once I chose my outfit I grabbed my bag for the bathroom, and went to do my business. I let the water relax my tense, and very tired muscles. After a long time in the shower and losing track of time, I made fast with brushing my teeth, getting dressed and taming the curls on the back of my neck. I didn't really have the time to do anything with my hair really, so I just settled on the 'Just rolled out of Bed look' it works for me though.

I ran out of the bathroom, and to my room grabbing my bag, books, and keys, and then headed down stairs. When I hit the bottom step, I noticed the smell of fried eggs, and burnt bacon. I thought Charlie left. I walked in the kitchen to see the Chief cooking just about the only thing that he won't absolutely wreck. Breakfast.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells." He said, emptying the pan with the fried eggs onto a plate.

"I thought you were at work, your usually gone before I get up. Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope, I called in late, there's nothing going on down at the station."

"Oh, okay."

"You have time for some breakfast?" He asked.

"Umm." I said looking down at the watch on my right hand. "Nope, Dad, Im actually about to be late. Have a good day, at work, and be safe." I said.

"Uh, yeah thanks, Bells, you too." He said looking away.

Charlie and I didn't have the type of relationship that was all talk. But we didn't need it to be. I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him. There was no need to say those things to each other. We showed it through our actions.

"Okay, seeya tonight, lock the door please." I said as I closed the front door.

I jumped in my car, started the engine, and pulled out of my drive way. I impatiently did the speed limit, on my quest to get to school safely. Seeing as im such an accident magnet. No need to put the people of Forks in danger if they don't have to be.

When I pulled up, I was glad to see that I was not only on time but a few minutes early. I let out a breath of relief. I looked to my left and right and noticed everyone was here, and just sitting in there

Cars, with there significant others. I let my head roll back on the head rest with my eyes closed, so I could wind down little. Then I heard some loud music, with the base on full blast. I didn't worry about who was making the noise. As it was probably some kid who wanted attention. After a second or two the music was off, and I was back to relaxing without interruption.

Well, not for long. Suddenly my passenger side door was being opened. My eyes remained closed. I knew it had to be Alice, Rose, or Ang. Until a certain smell permeated the car. My eyes flew open, and my head snapped to right to see none other than Edward Cullen in my car. I was having a hard time believing my eyes. He was close enough to touch, taste, and smell. I was completely and utterly incoherent at the sight of him sitting mere inches away from my shocked frame.

"Hello, Bella, did you hear what I said?" He asked.

"Uh, no Im sorry, Im still just a bit shocked you thought it was okay to throw your ass into my car unannounced, and out of nowhere, Thus scaring the hell out of me."

He smiled his crooked smile. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just got here and its too early to go inside. Am I forgiven?" Great now im a puddle. I hope I didn't wet his shoes.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't see the Volvo when I pulled in. Where did you come from." I asked him.

"You don't honestly think I would walk do you?" He asked sounding appaled.

I laughed at the look on his face. "I don't know, that's why im asking. Alice and Emmett came before you."

"Oh, well I drove. I just didn't drive my Volvo. I drove my other car."

"Huh? You have two cars?" I was dumbfounded.

"Yep, after I bought my first car. The Volvo. My dad bought me another one. The same time he got Alice and Emmett's. The only difference was that I was in California."

"Wow, well if its anything as ostentatious as Alice and Emmett's cars then I know its gotta be cool." I said smiling. It was true though. There cars stood out. Wait, all of our cars stood out.

We had the most flashy cars in the whole school.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said.

_Ring. Ring. Ring!_

"Well I guess iim going to see now." I said excitedly.

"Yep, Im surprise you didn't see me when I came in. My music was blasting. I had forgot to turn it off when I came in here."

I stood with my mouth agape. "That was you?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well. Let's go see it then."

I ran from my car with my bag, running for the center of the parking lot. I stood on one of the street dividers looking around. When I couldn't see it I looked at an amused Edward. I looked at him expectantly, he walked towards staring intently into my now wide eyes, put his hands on the tops of both my shoulders, and turned me around. I was so shocked by the gesture, and his close proximity to my body. That I almost didn't notice he was pointing to some sort of black luxury car.

It was beautiful. But what in the hell was it?

"What is it Edward, it's beautiful." I was ogling the car.

"Ashton Martin. It's my baby. I just figured since you guys don't have a problem showing your cars, and being flashy, I should too."

"Oh, well, then okay. Let's get going." I said gesturing to the school.

"Alright." He said slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I was happy, but my headed was swirling from how close we were. I loved the feeling of our bodies next to each other. It was as if in his arms is where I was supposed to be. We fit together like key n' lock. It was wonderful being molded into his side.

We walked to class together joined at the hip the whole way. It was the most contact I had ever had with him. We separated only to go to our desk. But not before he threw me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. He had a certain twinkle in his eye. It was nice to see him so happy. I was sure any time he was feeling down I would be too. Like my pain was his pain. What a weird thing to feel.

I took my seat next to Alice. Her eyes told me she had a billion questions. Im going to need to prepare for this. Thank goodness theres a sub today, and we have nothing to do. This is going to be a long class.

"So?" She whispered.

"So, what Alice?"

"What's up with you and the love of your life?" She asked smiling.

"Shh!..I really don't want him to know about that." I whispered furiously.

"Oh, right, sorry. But is there something going on"

"I honestly don't know myself, Alice. He's never acted like this around me before."

"Well, Bella, maybe you stand out more now, because your confidence is up." She said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, are you excited about this weekend?"

"If you mean your girls and guys set-up sleepover extravaganza? Then yeah sure, I suppose."I said smiling wrly.

"does this have anything to do with my brother being there?"

"Yeah, he's part of the reason." im sure im ripe as a tomatoe. "But im genuinely excited about it. First sleepover of the year and all."

She silently clapped her hands and squealed. Wow."Yeah, I know. This is so exciting."

"Hey don't act as if your not happy too. Jasper's gonna be there to you know."

She stopped clapping."OMC!!"She whisper screamed."I totally forgot about that. What am I going to wear?"

"Uhh.. Pajamas. Isn't that what you wear to sleepovers?"I asked confused. Did she not really no what to wear?

"No, silly. What kind of pajamas? Gown, Shorts, Tank, Tee, Colors?" She said as if it were obivous.

"Oh, silly me to think you wouldn't freak about something as small as pajamas." This was so typical Alice. I should have seen that one coming.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively."Oh, nevermind. This just means we have to go shopping. I simply cannot be without the perfect sleepwear around Jazzy. You either. For my brother of course."

Oh great. I think that was one sarcastic remark to many. I think I just opened up the door, and walked into Alice's shopping/make-over land.

"Fine. But nothing to extreme. And I don't want it over the top Alice."

She put her hand to my head, as if checking for a temperature."Are you seriously agreeing to shopping without a fight?" She asked astounded.

"Yes, as long as you don't go over board."I said to clarify.

"Wow. But definantly. When should we go? Should we invite the girls?"She asked.

"I was actually thinking it could be just you and I. We havent done that in a while." I said."And any day besides tomorrow is good. Im hanging with Jake. Since I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh, Okay that's fine, since it's only tuesday. And wow, Jake it's been a while. Tell him I said Hi." She said.

"Yeah sur-"I started to finish my statement until the guys came over. I almost forgot that we were in the same class.

"Im sorry Bella, I have to steal Alice away for a moment." Jasper said while dragging Alice out of her seat.

"Oh, please do I was about to try and save my self by throwin ME out of the window." I said slyly looking at Alice.

"You say that now Bella Swan, but you'll be begging me to spoil you with my fashion knowledge."

"Always Alice. I wouldn't bet that I wouldn't. Love you. Bye Bye now."I said to her figure that was being pulled away.

I heard Edward chuckle From behind me, and spun around startled by the sound so close to me.

"That's Alice for you. Let me guess, she was planning a shopping trip?"

"How'd ya know?"I asked sarcastically.

"I just do, cause she used to do the same to me. Better you than me." He laughed.

"Wait, she used to drag you shopping too?"

"Yep, It was awful. I was forced to try on what felt like millions of clothes. And then wait for her to do the same, and carry the bags."

"Oh, poor you." I said jokingly. "But no. I really feel bad for you."

"Yeah me too. But not any more. She has you as a rag doll now." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." I said. Then we settled into a comfortable silence.

Then the bell rang then, and it was time to go. The rest of the day passed wothout incident. Usually I would call these days boring. But not these days. Nothing is boring with Edward around. All our classes were interesting. Oddly enought Even Gym class was kind of fun. I know right. Fun? But I suppose it was because Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were on a team. And the guys kept the free flying dodgeballs away from us. But once or twice the ball came dangerously close to hitting me. And because Alice was standing near me she was almost hit too. A warning to all those without a death wish. Never, and I mean never send a free flying object Alice's way. She'll turn into super pixie with a vengance. It's sort of scary.

After school, all of us talked in the parking lot. It was interesting, to say the least. Edward asked for my number. He says it was because everyone else has mine, except him. He said he felt left out. I laughed of course, but I gave it to him. I thought it was funny that he blushed. That's so unlike him. California, did things to him.

When we finished talking, everyone headed out in there cars. Edward drove pass me on the way out of the parking lot. We were side by side in the exit. I smiled and waved. And laughed when he winked and Sped off going left towards his house. Then I shook my head and went right towards mine. _What a loser_. I thought. When I finally reached my house, i put my books down, got started on dinner, then went to do homework. When I finally finshed, I fished my phone out of my purse and decided to text Jake to find out if we were still on for tomorrow. But I had already missed a text from him, and an unkown number.

_Hey Bells, Are we still on for tomorrow?_

_Cuz man I really miss my bestfriend._

_Let me kno becuz we need to talk_

_I need ...........girl advice.._

_DON"T LAUGH....-Jake_

Wow. Girl advice. Jake knows Im the last person he should come to for girl advice. I mean what do I know? Oh, well. I'll do my best. I sent him back a message telling him that we were still on for tomorrow, and that I'd meet him in La push riht after school. I missed him too. he was there for me through some really hard, and good times. He was a great friend. The other message I recieved was from Edward. I shouldn't have been surprised, he said he would text me his number later.

_Hello, Bella. This is the number. Obviously._

_Okay Im going to go now. I hope this isn't _

_Awkward. Yep it is. Okay good night......_

_Sweet dreams....-Edward._

Aw. That was sweet. I hope these messages, and the way he's been acting around me these days, is and indication that he likes me. I texted him back, letting him know that I appreciated it. And that it wasn't awkward. I was glowing. We talked After that for about two hours. Until I told him I'd see him in school tomorrow.

When Charlie came home, we ate dinner, ad talked for a while. I was there but I really wasn't. My mind kept drifting up stairs to my phone, where about 15 text now reside. After sitting with Charlie for a while and talking, I went up stairs, took a shower and settled into bed for the night. I slept peacfully, with dreams of sweet nothings. Strangely just a bunch of colors. Weird but really cool. Wonder what they mean. I've never had dream like that before.

* * *

_Well the end to another day. Bella and Edward are settling in fast huh? I figure, why waste time? Don't worry there some really good stuff coming up. like Jakes introduction...Sorry guys there won't be any Bella/Edward/Jacob love triangles._

_I honestly don't believe it was my best chapter. But It was basically a filler, a set-up if you will. The good stuff is coming up. There will be no Heavy angsty scenes in my story. But of course Every good story need some conflict. I find a way to add that in there for you good people. _

_Go ahead and review I need to see them. Go on, do it cuz you love me...._

_Otay bye bye..._


	8. Jake's Girl

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately Ms. Meyer. She is a creative genius. Im just the person mooching off of her characters. LOL..**

**I got a lot of reviews regarding Jacob's 'Girl Problem' lol. Im proud to say someone almost completely guessed what was to come. It was kind of creepy in the most awesome way ever. I love you guys you all make me so content.**

**I appreciate the ones who faithfully review. And im am happy that I also get new readers in every chapter I write. I haven't received not one negative review. That's a feeling that's not only uplifting, and reassuring. But it makes me confident in my writing and in all the people I rely on to give the great feedback that I receive.**

**Anywho…. Continue on.**

* * *

_Previously...._

_Wow. Girl advice. Jake knows Im the last person he should come to for girl advice. I mean what do I know? Oh, well. I'll do my best. I sent him back a message telling him that we were still on for tomorrow, and that I'd meet him in La push riht after school. I missed him too. he was there for me through some really hard, and good times. He was a great friend. The other message I recieved was from Edward. I shouldn't have been surprised, he said he would text me his number later._

_Hello, Bella. This is the number. Obviously._

_Okay Im going to go now. I hope this isn't _

_Awkward. Yep it is. Okay good night......_

_Sweet dreams....-Edward._

* * *

It was weird, this morning I woke up with a weird feeling on my face. My lips were pulled up on both sides. Weird, but nice. I wasn't used to waking up smiling. Due to the fact that I am not a morning, in the least bit. But today would be different. I was going to see Jake. Wow. A world where both Jake and Edward can exsist. I guess the fates decided that seventeen years of unfortunate luck was enough for one person. Things are finally beginning to look up for me. But despite the fact that things are going so good between Edward and I, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something bad was supposed to happen.

I set that thought aside to think about later. I need not worry about trivial things such as that. I have too much to be excited about. I hopped up off my bed, a bit too quick for myself. I realised that with Edward around I wasn't falling and tripping over myself as much. But when he's not around I crumble right to the ground. It's almost as if I was a magnet, and I was being pulled to ground by a stronger force than gravity.

After my hands and knees reunited with my floor again, I went to pick out clothes. I decided that since im going to La Push right after school I'd better choose something that would not allow the wetness from the beach to permeate through my clothing. Only problem with that, is I still wanted to look good at school. I settled on a green button down, black skinny jeans, and black ankle Steve Madden boots. I then grabbed my big rain coat, and a pair of rain boots. It was easier to just swap out when I left school.

Once I had all of my stuff, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I look through all the cabinets, I really didn't want cereal, and I didn't have time to whipp anything up. So I went with a quick pop tart. I popped it in the toaster, and turned around to lean on the counter, when I noticed a note sitting on the fruit bowl at the kitchen table. I walked to it and picked it up. It was from Charlie.

_Bells, working late at the station sue_

_don't wait up for me. _

_Have fun with Jake today... -Charlie._

Nothing new. I didn't mind being alone. I get that from Charlie. I started to smell someting burning. And when I turned around there was my pop tart, nice, black, and burnt to a crisp. I popped another one in, and headed out of the door.

School was just another day, I learned, talk to the girls more about this weekend. And before I knew it the day was over. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed out to my truck.

The drive to La Push was a familiar one. I have been driving here so many times in my life, I was sure I could do it with my eyes closed. I remember all the times I would go down to the reservation and me and Jake would just sit in his house, or go to the beach, and just all together just hang out. It's so natural for us. We don't have to try at all. If there's something bothering either of us, we had this thing where we would just go to the beach, head out to the cliffs and just sit there, until the one of us with the problem came out and said what was wrong...

_*flashback*_

_I was just not in the mood to talk to anyone. I can't believe Lauren said that to me. I mean she basically always demeans me. I never pay any attention to her. I usually laugh in her face because I think she's a blonde bimbo, that has nothing to offer this world, except maybe being the host for the popular spread of vinarial diseases, some old some new. Gross. I know all of this to be true, so I don't understand why I let her get to me. That's what I was most upset about. The fact that I let her get under my skin. I don't know maybe im just PMSing._

_I wish everyone woul just leave me alone. Alice, Rose, Ang, and Jacob had been calling all day. Well I guess the girls had a right to be worried. I took off from school and hadn't told anyone. That's why I decided to just text them a gist of what happened, and hopefully get them to understand that I want to be alone. The girls understood like I knew they would, they know me, and they understand that I just needed my sapce sometimes. _

_I wish Jake was that understanding. _

_Anytime that I wouldn't pick up my phone for him, or tell him what the problem was he just came over threw me over his shoulder - like the giant caveman he is - and take me to the beach in La Push. The longer I didn't talk the longer we would sit there on the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean until I was ready to talk. It was like being held hostage. _

_Oh, crap. I better call him and tell him im fine, even if that wasn't the case. _

_I hobbled over to my phone across the room, to look at my call logs. Shit. The last time he called was forty-five minutes ago. Before that, he was calling me every five minutes. Whenever he stops calling I should be worried. Maybe I dont have to worry, maybe he won't co-..._

_Bang Bang Bang! _

_Oh snap. Im so dead, he's going to kill me. _

_Bang Bang Bang!_

_Wait, maybe if I act like im not home he won't stay, and he'll just go away._

_Bang Bang Bang!_

_Oh, who am I kidding this is Jake here. The last time this happened, the boy stood outside in the rain for fifteen minutes, BEFORE deciding to used the key under the eve._

_Bang Bang Bang!_

_If I just stay quiet and don't make any sudden movements he won't hear me and I can go back to wallowing in my self pity._

_Bang Bang Bang!_

_"Bella! If you don't open this door, im coming in to get you. In know your in there your car is parked out front."He said matter-of-factly._

_Crap. I totally didn't see that one coming. I forgot all about my car. Man if there was ever a time for me to not want my hunk of metal of a car, it would have to be now. _

_I sighed. It was just no use. If need be Jake could probably out wait time. He was invincible. I knew I didn't have a choice, so instead of going out with a bang kicking and screaming, drawing attention to myself, and having the neighbors think im crazy -again- I just got dressed and walked downstairs._

_I opened the door, and walked right out grumbling."Lock the door on your way out." and went to get in the rabbit._

_*End Flashback*_

I was close to La Push. I could tell because the shrubbery was different from Forks. I never understood that. It was like a whole new place going to La Push. It was my get-away.

On the way up to Jake's, I passed a few of his closest freinds houses. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Sam. They were all really cool. Though each one different from the last.

Quil was sort of cocky, straight to the point, say what's on your mind kind of a person. Not that I minded, it made him who he is today. A big goof ball with muscles.

Embry was the total opposite. He was shy. Not quite quiet, but reserved if you will. He was sweet, and funny and like all the rest a big tall goof ball.

Paul and Jared, were cool to similar to Quil and Embry, where there different. Jared was quiet, Funny, but he really never said much. I always say he's a man of few words. Paul was an overly confident, ill tempered tough guy. If he didn't know you, he could be exceptionally rude. I even wanted to punch him sometimes, and I knew him. It was just that he looked as if he would snap at any moment, for anything. But I guess that's what makes him Paul.

Seth, is the younger brother to queen of bitchville Leah. He was so sweet and he was the baby of the group so the guys kind of picked on him. But he could hold his own. He was tough, and by far the most goofy out of all of them.

Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Where do I start. Well, I suppose you could call Sam the pack leader. He was the oldest out of all of them first of all and then, there was something about him that just oozed wisdom. My mom says that I was born thirty-five and get more middle aged every year. If that's true then Sam has got about a century on me. He could speak to the guys with his eyes. It was like a warning and it immediate calmed any tension, or animosity in the group from what I experienced. He usually had to give that look to Paul, since he was always snapping, at someone.

But it wasn't just Sam that had the whole leader thing going on. Jacob posessed it too. It was weird. I always wondered about that. My theory was that it was some sort of tribal thing. You know, bloodline and all that good stuff.

Anyway, when I pulled up in front of Jake's house, I cut the engine. I didn't sit out long. He came bounding out of his house and down the steps, waving a hasty 'Seeya!' to Billy who was sitting on his front porch.

"Hey Bells."He said hopping into my truck and giving me a hug.

"Hey Jake. Where to? The usual?"I asked.

"Yup, let's head down to the cliffs."

"Okay then. On our way we go."I said pulling off while waving to Billy. He waved back.

The drive was silent for about ten mintues up the trail to the cliffs. I could tell he was deep in thought. so I just took the time to remember the times we used to ride our motorbikes down this trail. That is until we got caught. We were sooo dead. I was so embarassed. My dad was coming down to La Push for dinner at Jake's. We had absolutley no idea about it, so we went for a bike ride. We were just gaining speed when lights began to flash behind us. My dad pulled up beside us in the cruiser, took one look at who we were, and I swear I thought he might have a heart attack. Thank goodness he didn't, but boy did we get an ear full. I was ground for so long I thought I might never see senior year.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jake clearing his throat and sighing. I could tell this was hard for him, so I decided to break the ice.

"Sooo, Guess whojust came back into town?"I said. I figured I'd tell him about Edward coming back. That would get him to talk for sure.

"Who?"He asked curiously. No doubt wondering he hadn't heard already, what with Fork's being the size of an eminem, or skittle on a map.

"Edward Cullen."I said.

He gasped. Ha! Gotcha."No way! Not Edward 'I love so much muah muah mauh!!' Cullen."He laughed. I laughed too. Jake also knew the feelings I held for Edward. He knew just as much as Alice.

"Yup. He just came back into town for senior year."I said. I was pulling over to park my truck, since we were at the cliffs already. We got out and went a sat over on a rock.

"Wow. Are you taking advantage of him being back?"He asked.

"Of course I am. I refuse to let him get away this time. Now tell me what going on before I push you off the ledge."I laughed., and he did too.

"Okay, I met a girl. Her name in Nessie, well her name is actually Renesmee, but that's what we all call her."He said. I could tell He really liked her, because he had a really far away look in his eyes. Like he was dreaming.

"OMC!! Jake your in love!"I screamed. Whoa.

"Calm down. Maybe not all that yet. But I do really like her."He said tugging on his long hair.

"Aww. How long have you known her?"

"Not that long really. We just hung out a few times. But I feel this really weird tug when we're together."He said sadly.

"What do you mean weird?"I was conused. I thought he liked her.

"I mean like, I want her to be mine. I feel possessive. Like she supposed to belong to me. Like she was made for me."He said.

"Well, how does she feel? I mean does she like you?"

"I think so. She said she did. But she really doesn't have to say anything. She just shows me everything."He said cheerig up a bit.

"Oh okay. So what's the problem? You like her, she likes you?"I asked still confused.

He looked at me and smiled. "I don't know how to ask her out."He said sheepishly.

"Aww. Jake your blushing! that's my job. Hey! wait. Big man Jake can't ask out a girl?"I just couldn't believe it. "Your like a ladies man though. Whoa. This chick must be something."I said tauntingly.

"C'mon Bells. I seriously need help. Where should I take her?"He asked.

This should be funny. I once asked this question....

"I don't know McDonalds?"I said teasingly. He gasped. And then he laughed.

"OMC!! that was one time, and it was a joke. Get over it."He said.

It was my birthday and Jake pretended he didn't know where to take me out to eat. So we went to Seattle, drive around for a bit, and then he finally stops at a McDonalds. I was Horrified, apalled, and Offended. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. Even after he took me to the real resturant. It was much nicer. But I still was mad. I eventually laughed it off. It's funny now. But then it wasn't.

"Yeah, well I don't know. How about you just take her to the restuarant we went to after your stupid stunt, you fart bag."I laughed.

"Oh okay, I hadn't thought of that. it's not to expensive, and not too cheap. Good job Bells, oh and im NOT a fart bag."He laughed.

"Okay. So when do I get to meet this famous Nessie? You know I have to approve first."

"Yeah I know, so How about next weekend. After your birthday?"Great, just remind me why don't you.

"PLease don't remind me. But yeah sounds great."I said.

"Bells, getting older isn't that bad. You'll be getting out of Fork's soon."He said as if bargaining. I laughed, and looked down at my watch.

"Crap, jake we've been out here a long time. We better get going."

"Oh yeah sure. Thanks for being there for me Bells."I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry you would have donw the same. No, wait you have done the same."

We laughed. Talked a little more on the drive back to his house, then said our goodbyes. We planned to meet up next weekend and Get together to meet this Nessie character. She seemed like a pretty cool chick. So I jus hope Jake's perception of her and mine's are the same. I told him I'd talk to him later and then took off for home.

When I finally got home it was nice to be alone. It was only 7:30 so I made a quick dinner, ate, and went up to my room to do homework. When I finished my homework I quickly emailed my mom and then took a shower. By the time I got out I could hear Charlie coming into the house.

"Dad! dinners on the stove. I could come down and fix you a plate if you like?"I questioned.

"No, I've got it you baby me too much Bells."He said.

"OKay. Night."I said going into the bathroom again. I heard a faint good night as the door closed.

I Wondered what Edward was doing as I changed to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, comb, my hair, and picked up my bathroom stuff in a daze, as I traveled across the hall to my bedroom.

When I opened my door I let a slight gasp. Slight because I couold barely breathe in the sight before my eyes. I was sure I was dreaming. Shit. Did I crash coming back from Jakes house?

"Hello, Bella."He said standing there in all of his glory.

"Edward? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"I asked bewildered.

Although I didn't mind one bit.

"I came to see you of course."He said confidently.....

* * *

**OOOOO!!! Cliffy Please don't hate me lol.. But this was such a fun chapter to write. I Originally wanted to go on all the way with this chapter and let you see what was goin to happen at this part but I said. What the hell? Why not a clifffy. **

**I thought maybe leaving you on your toes would motivate you to more reviews. i know I being a review whore. But I can't help it. It's like a drug. It's my own personal brand of heroin. He HE...**

**MY person fav chapter. most fun to write next to the truth or dare chapter... But go on**

**Let me know what you thought? any I deas On why Edward would be in her roo mits up to you Ill choose best suggestions.. **

**REviewsss!!!!**


	9. Hanging out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just the puppet master pulling the characters strings, and generally making them do whatever the hell it is that I want them to do.**

**Wow… Okay. So now we have some juicy stuff occurring. And im positive your all wondering, WHY THE HELL IS EDWARD IN HER ROOM. He he. I guess you have to read and find out. Wow guys I absolutely adore your reviews. I always get positive feedback. And I am absolutely proud to call you guys my fan. As always im showing my gratitude in the best way I know how. Love you.**

**In regards to my reviews. I was really excited to see that you guys picked up on one of my errors. I wrote truck instead of car in my last chapter. So great job to that person who so willingly to their time out to bring it to my attention.**

**Yeeeppp. so thats all. Get back to it..... And remember. **

**REVIEWS!!! I might start putting up an amount I want to see before next chapter. possibly after chapter 10 comes out....**

* * *

_Previously...._

_I Wondered what Edward was doing as I changed to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, comb, my hair, and picked up my bathroom stuff in a daze, as I traveled across the hall to my bedroom._

_When I opened my door I let a slight gasp. Slight because I couold barely breathe in the sight before my eyes. I was sure I was dreaming. Shit. Did I crash coming back from Jakes house?_

_"Hello, Bella."He said standing there in all of his glory._

_"Edward? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"I asked bewildered._

_Although I didn't mind one bit._

_"I came to see you of course."He said confidently....._

* * *

1

_Bump Bump_

2

_Bump Bump_

3

_Bump Bump_

4

_Bump Bump_

5

_Bump bump_.

A five count and two heart beats each I was able to come back from my very obvious Edward induced stupor. I must've looked like a mute just standing there staring. But what can he expect. I mean he did just saunter in through my window. And he doesn't look in the least bit remorseful, or nervous. Hmmm. Stupid cocky sexy shiny Volvo owner.

When I was finally fully recovered. I lifted one eyebrow skeptically and asked. "Really? You came to see me?"

He looked at me for a second, and I could sware I saw a tint of pink light his cheeks. It was really cute. Especially on him. I've never witnessed him blushing before. I wonder what it's about? After a while his smirk turned into a full on grin. "Well....that and Alice sent me here to give you this."

"What?"I said staring at him expectantly.

He reached in his pocket and took out an envelope, and handed it to me.

"It's a letter."He said.

I smirked, and looked at him. "Did you sneak a peak?"

"Uhmm.. yeah, about that. I didn't look in fear that I would loose some of my favorite appendages."He walked over to my bed.

"You can sit you know."I said to him. Oh please let him sit. I can't even begin to explain how many times I've envisioned this moment."And what do you mean 'loose favorite appendages'?"

"My favorite sister, I think you know her."He said sarcastically. I laughed."Well, she so nicely stated that if I even remotely think about reading this note, that she will castrate me, hang my legs from a rope, and put me in the guillotine. Needless to say that beyond the contact my fingers just made with the envelope, I have know idea what's in there."

I laughed, a little too loud, then quieted down remembering Charlie was down the hall. "Okay. Nuff said."

I went over to my computer desk pulled out the chair, and sat opposite from him on the bed. he looked at me expectantly."Well, aren't you going to read it?"

I smiled manically."Yep. But not before you tell me why you had to climb up to my room to give me this note."

"Oh that was the other part of our agreement. I was forced to come now. She told me it was mandatory. So I had to climb up to give it to you. It was too late to knock."

This sounds like one of Alice's plans to get me and Edward together. Okay I'll bite, this time. But im scared to open this note.

"Bella, you haven't said any thing. Read the note and get it over with."He said.

"Okay."

I opened the flap on the envelope, and pulled out the piece of paper wedged in it. It was a small hand written note, written on Alice's Hello Kitty stationary I bought her last year. It smelled good to. Did she spray the paper. She probably did knowing Alice. The scent on the paper had some strange combination, of fruit, and flowers. Almost good enough to eat. Though I would never do that it's gross. I raised that paper higher to my nose and inhaled a few times. That is, until I heard the clearing of a throat, and realised how odd I must've looked to him sniffing paper. i couldn't help it though the smell was absolutley mouth watering. I smiled a nervous, embarassed smile at him, then turned my attention back to the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please don't kill me. Edward was in the house looking all bored and gloomy._

_My parents went away for the next two days, they'll be back friday for the party_

_But anyway I have Jazz over, and as you can see I need alone time._

_Please for me keep him away for a few hours...My hoohas on fire. She missed Jazz._

_Sorry TMI but im writing in pen, can't erase. yeah gotta go bye!. I hope you had fun with_

_Jake today we'll have to talk about it tomorrow while shopping. DON'T Forget!!!_

_Love you. Alice xxoxx..........._

OMG. I cannot belive she just told me about her hooha. And the fact that it misses Jazz. Gross, I'll never be able to get that image out of my head. I think she's trying to get me to spotaneously combust, because that's what is going to happen if im alone here with Edward for a few hours. Wait, How long is a few hours for her? Eww. I might just be waiting up all night, if im tired because of her maybe I can get her to not make me go shopping. Nah, that'll never work. Im a terrible liar. She would see right through me... I wonde-

"Bella, what's wrong? A million emotions just flitted across your face in the past minute or so."He asked amused.

"Oh. Uhm, nothing. But guess what?"

"I don't know." He said leaning back on bed. My gosh he's trying to kill me now. A brother and sister murder duo. He is so sexy.

"Your apparently harshing Alice's mellow. So I get to hold you hostage"I said excited. If only he knew how excited.

He lifted his eyebrows in shock."Really?"He said lifting up a little off the bed to look at me.

"Yup."I said popping the 'P'

He got a mischievious glint in his eye."Are you gonna tie me up?"He purred seductively. Beeeeeeeep! I think I went dead for a moment. Im back now. At least I hope so. Dirty Bella is attempting to come out to play.

Wait, this could be fun. If he wants to play so can I.

"I don't know, do you like that kind of thing?"I asked equally as seductive.

His eyes seemed to glaze over for a second then he was back.

**EPOV**

OMG. Did she really just say that.?!! She get more beautiful every day. But I still can't seem to get over the fact that she is absolutely, positively, the SEXIEST!! creature on this earth.

This has got to be illegal. I wonder if her dad would arrest her?

BPOV

He looked at me for a second longer and said"Only if you promise to spank me" Yes sir!!! my head screamed. But we just sat there looking each other until finally.

We both laughed hard. Then a comfortable silence engulfed us.

He rolled back to lay down on the bed. "So I guess im all your for tonight then. Did she tell you when I can come back?"

"Uh. No. She just said a couple of hours. But it's already 10:30."I said looking at my clock.

"How long do you think she'll take?"He asked.

"I don't know but you can just sleepover if it gets to be to late."I said as if it were an insignificant statement.

He leaned up on the bed a little, to look at me."Really? You mean that?"

"Yea, sure why not"I said still looking away.

Sensing my embarassment, he changed the subject, for which I am thankful. This was getting to be too much. I felt as if I would jump him at any given moment. I think Im still kind of waiting for that moment to roll around. He looked so good sitting on my bed as if it were nothing. Im sure it is nothing to him. He's probably done this all before. Im nothing new. But I could be. Im still trying to figure out how to get him to notice me. Alice and I spoke about some techniques in 'The Art of Sexy' as she so quaintly put it. I was flabbergasted at some of the things she mentioned. Strip tease..Role playing...Tea bagging??? That had to be the most absurd. When I asked her she simply looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on the earth, then proceded to tell me what it was. Needless to say I won't ever be trying that one. For now I would just stick to mindless flirting to get my point across, fade into some shameless flirting, and then drop the full on coming on to him bomb. That is after Alice, and Rose help me out a bit with the blatant sexy remarks im going to have to make. We should definantly work on it at the slumber party and maybe a little at the mall tomorrow.

He shifted into a sitting position on the bed and stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"I said now is the perfect time fo ryou to tell me what i've missed."

He picked up the book I had on my bed side table, and opened it up to explore it. While he did that, I explored him. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt, ass hugging Levi's jeans, and green and black converse. He had on a black jacket on top of it all and, was shrugging out of it, only to pick the book back up. No doubt he got his style a little from Alice, with his own twist on it. It was very....him.

"Oh right. That."I said.

He laughed quietly seemingly to himself. But continued flipping through my Wuthering heights book, waiting for my response.

"Well.. Uhm. After you left, Angela joined in the gang, you already knew Ben from the summer before you left when we went to the beach. They got togther the middle of freshman year. We all went out to dinner and they met. It was actually rather cute."I smile remembering."Rosalie and your brother...well, we all know that they were well on there way to being together long before you left. They just made it official at the end of freshman year party..."He got up then , and walked over to one of the shelves mounted on my wall. He look over the many spines I had there so I contunued."tenth grade was fairly more fun, as far as entertainment. The double twit twins basically fought over Mike. Tyler wasn't to happy about that fact though. I think he lik-"He cut me off.

"Wait. Who are the 'Double Twit Twins'."He asked seemingly confused. Ooops.

"Oops. I guess I didn't tell you about our nickname for them did I?"I asked sheepishly.

"Uhm.. No you didn't. Mind filling me in?"He smiled his crooked smile.

"Well, it's Lauren and Jessica."

He looked at me intensly for a few minutes until he finally shifted wher he stood and cracked a smile. I watched him for a few minutes more, waiting for him to explain the look on his face. He was really beginning to worry me. Then it began. He let out a obnoxious up roar of laughter. It was loud at first, but then I suspect he remembered where he was. He quieted down then slid down to the floor and began to shake. I jumped up from my seat at the desk and slid across the floor to him, thinking he was hurt.

"Edward are you okay?!"I screamed in a whisper leaning over top of his body. He looked at me with tears in his eyes still shaking. I repeated my question.

"Yes. I am OMG. You guys are insane, but it fits them so well."He gasped.

I was taken aback. I had thought he was hurt. What a butt head.

"OMG! your such a jerk. I thought you were hurt."I said as pushed him away from me and stood up going back to my seat.

"Im sorry, but it was so funny. You'll have to promise to tell me more about how they got the name. I've come up with a few of my own lately. They won't leave me alone."He said Still snickering.

"Can I go on"I asked sarcastically. "Unless you want to drop into another fit of giggles."I smirked.

"Hey!."He said haulting all laughter in himself. "I don't giggle. Im a man." That just made me laugh harder.

What an ego.

"But yes, please, go on."he said raising a hand for me to continue.

"Right where was I...."I said thinking."Right. Well I don't think Tyler liked that Lauren was fighting with Jessica over the creature MIke."He laughed."I think he likes her. But anywho, tenth grade went by smoothly for us all. Junior year rolled around and everyoone was still with their significant others, well except Alice, Myself, and Jasper. They had always seemed very taken with eachother. Not in an Rosalie and Emmett, but in a more quiet, feel it in the air tension kind of taken. But just as strong. I knew it would happen sooner or later. But I figured either fate or Alice would intervene soon. They had both dated over those year before it happened, but it really happened the night of the winter dance. Alice was dancing with Justin Todd. Stupid idiot with two first names."I mumbled under my breath. Edward seemed to hear and it made him curious."Well, we were there, dancing and having a good time. Alice, was dancing with him, and he got a little too and I were going to take him down. Emmett and Jasper pulled us back, and went over to him. Emmett pulled Alice away and the next thing I know, theres a sickining crunching sound. Jasper is shaking his hand in the air. And Justin was laid out on the floor. We were all in a state of shock. Then he just bounded across the floor to her, took her in his arms and kissed her. It was like a scene in a movie. Alice looked so relieved. Like she had been waiting for it, but knew it was coming. And that's what's been going on. And since you really didn't come back much last year you didn't know about Alice and Jasper."I Finished.

He looked thoughtful, but engaged in what I was saying.

"And what about you?"He asked looking over my shoulder in a daze.

"What do you mean?"I asked confused.

"Didn't you date anybody?"Still looking over my shoulder.

"Did you not see me a few years ago. I was a walking talking hair ball, with train tracks."I laughed.

"Bella, your beautiful. Always have been."He said seriously. Aww. that's sweet.

"Well Mike was always midly if not to interested in me, even before I discovered hair care products, and my teeth cooperated." I laughed but he seemed distracted looking over my shoulder.

What the hell is he looking at?

"What in the hell are you looking at Edward?"I asked midly irritated.

He looked to me then and pointed behind me. I looked then at whatever it was. When I turned back I was met with a picture of Jake and I on the beach in La Push this past summer. We were sitting on the rock, and the guys were behind the camera playing with the different settings on my camera, when it snapped. Jake and I were sitting with our back half turned away from it, and looking at the sun set over the horizon. He had his arm around me, and I was leaned into his side. When I saw this picture I loved it I made copies, for Jake, myself, and even Alice, because she said she loved it. It was a really great day with my best friend.

I turned back to him.

"Yeah, and?"I asked. Still confused.

"Who is he?"He asked.

"Oh him. Jake, he's my best friend."

"That's your bestfriend? So, he's never been anything more?"He picked up the picture.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Me and Jake. That would be like me dating my brother. I was roling around on the floor laughing hysterically. I could see Edward getting more impatient as I laughed. But I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, Edward! No, Jake is like my brother. Nothing more. Ever."I laughed some more."Besided he's like two years younger than me."

He visably relaxed. Was he seriously jealous of Jake? That's blasphemy, he had no reason to be.

"And, besides he has a girlfriend."I stated. It's almost true. Soon."Wait, was mister Edward Cullen jealous of my sixteen year old bestfriend?"I asked teasingly.

"Maybe."He smirked perfectly."But my goodness. What is he eating. He's huge for sixteen."He said shocked.

"Yeah I know, my bestfriends a giant. But it's okay. He's a gentle creature."We laughed.

Then I got curious. He always ask about us.

"What's been going on with the girls for you?"

He hesitated then answered. "I dated a few times. But there was only one girl I was with for a good amount of time."

"What was her name?"I was almost afraid for him to tell me, because I was sure I would go hunt her down.

"Tanya, it just didn't work out."he said dismissively. I could tell he didn't want to speak about it. I ask him about it another time.

I looked over at my clock it read 12:30. We had been talking a whole two hours. It was late and had school tomorrow.

I stood up went to my closet, and got a blanket and pillow. Edward was watching me from his spot on the bed, and realised it must be late. He took off his Jacket, and I tried, I really tried not to ogle his wonder biceps, or the way his chest moved when he breathes. He kicked off his shoes and stood off in the corner staring around the room.

I layed the and pillow out on the floor and began to sit down onto it. When I was full under the cover, I finally noticed the look on Edward's face. He looked confused, and I think a bit offended. If im reading him right.

"What?"I asked.

"Bella, what are you doing? Get in your bed."

"No. Your the guess. I wouldn't feel right."I said snuggling down more into the covers.

Then all of a sudden I hear movent, and then I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I let out a low yelp, and turned around to find Edward holding me.

"Edward put me down."I said as he walked over to my bed.

"Not until, you tell me you'll stay in your bed."He said defiantly.

"No, Edward I can-"He cut me off.

"Bella. Stay."He said with force. It was really sexy. It made me tingle in places.

"Edward I won't feel right if you sleep on the floor."

"Then what will we do? Because your definantly not sleeping on the floor."He said folding his arms over his chest.

I thought about it, and decided that if it was the only time I ever get to have him here, I'd better take the opportunity. I just hope my voice comes out in more than just a whisper.

"Well, if you won't let me sleep on the floor, and I won't let you sleep on the floor, you can sleep in my bed."I said nervously. His eyes widened and then went back to normal.

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."He said unsure.

Yes! I definantly want you to."Yeah sure, it's no biggie."I said.

"Okay."He said, then got in the bed.

He hit the light and I set the alarm for 4:30 so he could get up before Charlie came in and possibly shot him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Im setting the alarm for 4:30 so you can wake up my dad. I would rather not explain why your in my bed just yet."I said. Then I realised what I said. Yet? why would I say that? I hope he didn't notice.

He lifted an eyebrow suggestively."Oh, so you were planning to have me again?"He asked teasingly. I blushed ten shades red.

"Uhm... No.. that's .. not..wha-"I stammered and he cut me off.

"Bella relax. It was a joke."He said smiling."I wouldn't mind though." I think my face just melted away into a puddle.

"Bella!"He whispered.

"Huh? What happened?What?"I asked. I guess I blacked out for a second there.

"Get in the bed Bella."He said getting in himself.

I got in and he wrapped an arm aroundme in a protective way. It wasn't at all sexual. But more like he just wanted to hold me. It was sweet. I as beaming, but he couldn't see though.

"Goodnight Edward."I said.

"Goodnight Bella."He said in a sleepy relaxed like voice. I could tell he was falling asleep.

An soon after I was too. I slept peacefully, while dreaming about a beautiful boy with bronze colored hair, a great body, and brilliant green eyes.

It was obviously Edward. And I couldn't be more proud than to have him being the one starring in each one of my dreams.

* * *

**So whatcha think? **

**This was my longest chapter yet.**

**I need reviews. This chapter is basically letting you get a look at what's coming up. Edward is going to have to explain to Bella and alot of other people who this 'Tanya' character in his life was. **

**So you know what to do get to it... **

**Love ya...xx**


	10. Caffeine and Revenge

Disclaimer: I am a complete and total twilight fan. No I do not own though I wish I did. But don't I always say this stuff?

Yeah, yeah I do. But any-who, lets move on. To my wonderful story of course. So… how did you all like my last chapter?? I thought it was really interesting to say the least. And by the looks of it all of you do to. And like I always say I really appreciated it. Love you all lots.

I am so sorry to all of you out there who have been waiting for updates. I truly am. It's just that I suddenly came down with a nasty case of writers block. Don't worry it's not contageous...At least I don't think. Any-who I loved writing last chapter. I honestly think Im moving just a it slow; So Im going to speed up a bit. Brace yourselve...BTW..( I warn those who actually read my informative author's notes. LOL) How many of you have had that feeling? lol Back to what I was saying. Where was I?....Oh! right so yeah, the drama is on it's way. Though, not a moment to soon, or too late.

Read on. And Review!!! ( Keep in mind a had a severe case of writers block lol I may be a bit rusty.)

* * *

Previously......

I got in and he wrapped an arm around me in a protective way. It wasn't at all sexual. But more like he just wanted to hold me. It was sweet. I as beaming, but he couldn't see though.

"Goodnight Edward."I said.

"Goodnight Bella."He said in a sleepy relaxed like voice. I could tell he was falling asleep.

An soon after I was too. I slept peacefully, while dreaming about a beautiful boy with bronze colored hair, a great body, and brilliant green eyes.

It was obviously Edward. And I couldn't be more proud than to have him being the one starring in each one of my dreams.

* * *

Hm. What a wonderful night of sleep. If only I got a bit more, but it was so hard to sleep knowing his body was next to mine. But honestly it was just beautiful to wake up in Edward's arms. His phone's silent buzzing went off to wake us up before Charlie. Although, we hadn't actually moved a lick until we heard Charlie moving about in the hall; No doubt going to hunt for his breakfast, which would probably consist of a series of burnt grocery store items. I would usually say that it was a waste, but he somehow finds it in himself to inhale all of the burnt substances. Well, I suppose the upside to that, is that he doesn't attempt to cook for me. That would be tragic.

After Edward left, I sat there watching the window he crawled out of for so long, that I ignored my alarm completely. Therefore I had to rush to school today. And had it not been for the elderly bitch with the walker crossing the street -Jay-walking, might I add- I might have even gotten to school on time, and be spared hearing my frist period teacher drone on about how it's improtant to be on time. I mean come on does he not have anything better to do like I don't know.. TEACH! a class!. Arrgh!!. Sorry that's what happens when I barely get any sleep at night. I would be mad at Edward, had he not been the best part of my horrifically sleepless night. Oh, well.

When lunch time rolled around, I sauntered into the cafeteria completely zombie like. I was hoping that something interesting would happen to wake me up a bit more. No such luck. story of my life. Yeah, to bad that instead of being more awake, I just feel like the living dead. Im sure i look the part also. What with the baggy dark circles under my eyes, careless poor choice of clothing, and my bed head. No, seriously. I rollled right out of bed, and threw on the closest thing to me. Im sure Alce will be reprimanding me about that one when I see her next. and she'll get over on me only this time, because I don't even think I have the strength to move the muscles in my jaw.

I wonder if Edward feels anything close to what I feel? Doubtful, he probably slept like a baby. Silly me to think that I have that kind of affect on him.

I got in line, and paid for just a coke. I hadn't gotten anything to eat because I was too tired to chew. How pitiful. Im hoping the caffeine in the Coke will wake me up a bit. But with my luck, I'll just get slack-jaw, and end spewing it all over myself. That would be even more pitiful. I walked to a secluded table at the back of the room, noticing no one else had arrived to lunch yet. Then I proceeded to pull my hood all the way down over my face and bury myself in it's massiveness. The sweater used to be Jake's. But in all of his huge glory, he out grew it I was surprised to say the least he was already huge enough.

"Couldn't he just be normal?"I grumbled as an after thought.

"Who needs to be normal?"Alice asked sitting down next to me. I didn't have to look up to know it was her.

But I did look up when I smelled the distinct aroma of some sort of caramel caffinated beverage. My head shot up so fast, I nearly got a whiplash. So much for zombie-like, it's amazing what the smell of caffeine could do for a person in my state. I wonder.... could that be a new type of antidote? Weird, are these the type of thoughts that go through their fried brains also?

OMG!! I NEED caffeine. Quick! It might be spreading to my brain.

I look around searching for the source of the smell.

Rosalie? No, she too busy filing her nails. Emmett? No, staring at Rosalie file her nails. Ang? No, talking to Ben. Jasper, No, staring off into space. Damn articualte bastard.. Where is that coffee. Im sure I look vicious. At least, that's what I feel like.

That just leaves the pixie, and the adonis himself. Who surprisingly looks much like me today. Huge hood, zombie-like, bed head, not that that's much of a change.

"Alright, whose got it?"I asked sounding feral. I was scaring myself.

They looked to me as if I were crazy. I don't blame them. "Whose got what?" Rosalie asked.

"I smell caffeine damnit, whose got it."Alice, Edward, and Jasper, began to snicker.

"Chill Bells. What? did you withdraw from sleep or something?" Rosalie asked sounding amused?

I didn't find it funny. She was just like me, of not worst when she didn't get sleep. Apparently Jasper felt the same.

"Rose, really? Your the same if not worst than Bella, when your tired."He said, eliciting laughter from the entire table. she just rolled her eyes. Then I remembered Alice, Edward, and Jasper snickered when I first asked. What for?

"Oh and what's so funny you three? Is my zombie-like state amusing to you?"I asked pointing to them.

If possible they laughed harder. "Actuall yes, it is." I rolled my eyes at Edward, as he tantalizingly pulled out the very beverage I so craved for from under the table. I reached out for it and he pulle dit back. I growled. Yes, I growled. Surprising myself and everyone within hearing distance.

"Did you just growl?"Edward asked from where he taunted me across the table. I didn't look up, as I was keeping my eyes on my precious. I just nodded.

"Alice give it to her before she jumps across the table, and attacks poor Edward." Jasper said. What was he talking about.

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh, and reached in huge purse for another coffee like Edward had. I think I almost cried. It looked too good to be true. Sinful even. It was what looked to be a caramel macchiato. It was the perfect blend. Not to deep in color, not too pale in color. It was just right. And to top it all off, it had a nice heaping of whipped cream on the top layer, with beautifully shaved chocolatehovering over the top of the mound. Mmmmm.... Yum.

Wait, they were all in on this? Oh who cares. Just get the damn coffee, Im dying inside of here with all of the stupid thoughts flying our your brain. This, I htought to myself is just one of the components of sleep deprivation. Next step, hallucinations....

I all but snatched it from Alice on that note. It tasted heavenly. Almost as good as I imagined Edward's lips would taste. Oops. Well, at least I know Im somewhat back to myself.

I hugged Alice fervently, trying to convey how thankful I was. I had at one point thought to ask how she had known. But I decided against it seeing as it was Alice after all. She knows everything.

I was more content after that little incident. And Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I all headed off to class. Edward and I usually sat together. But I suppose Alice had other plans today. She probably wants to talk about what happened last night, on both accounts, meaning mine and hers. Im positive mine wasn't as eventful as her may have been. But special to me none the less.

I took notes attentively the first few minutes of class waiting for Alice to pass me the note I knew was coming. Then after about ten minutes, something slid undermy hand. Knowing what it was, I didn't look down for fear of getting caught. When I was sure I wouldn't be spotted, I opened the note.

Soo.....How was last night with my brother? :)

**How was last night with Jasper?** I retorted remembering my predicament when I found him in my room.

Uh-uh, your not getting out of that question. Spill !

I sighed.

**It was nice. Kind of like a stepping stone. I think he likes me we flirted alot.; )** I threw in to make her uncomfortable.

As I predicted. She rolled her eyes and mock gagged. I silently laughed.

Eww....But get to the good stuff

I had to rummage through my mind for something that she would like. Oh! I've got it.

**Oh, uhm..he got really jealous of was really cute.**

Ooooh, I didn't know Edward was the jealous type..

**Ya, me niether. I was severely turned on. Ha ha..**

:0 ! Bella! such language. What is that brother of mine doing to you.

**Corrupting me in all the right ways...ROFL!!**

No, your not...I can see you...

Huh?what is she talking about.

**What? are you talking about Alice?**

Im looking at you. Your sitting in your seat. Not ROFLing**.(AN: for those who don't know ROFL means rolling on floor laughing. Clearly bella is not lol.)**

I just stared at her for a moment, then we laughed together silently trying to silence the even louder guffaws that threatened to escape.

The boys looked at us funny, but otherwise ignored us.

Anyway are you ready for shopping after school?

I Had totally forgot about that.

**Uhm.. yeah sure I guess. Hey! you changed the subject. What happened with Jasper?**

Okay, I'll tell you while shopping to many details k? ;)

**Okay. Eww..but sure...lol**

Don't eww me your the one turning into sexy bella behind my ha

**I did not....much ; )** lol I slid the note to her and almost instanly I got it back.

_Bad bella..._

**Yeah but your sinfully sexy brother likes it. I think. ;)**

I sent the note back to where it came from.

_Oh, I definitely liked it. It's very attractive. ;)_

**Eww. Alice leave the seducing to your brother. lol**

_Oh, but isn't that what im doing. Are you alittle confused Ms. Swan?_

I froze. Omg! That was Edward. Kill me now. Im so not writing back to him. I need to pick my face up off the floor to where it splattered on Alice 4-inch killer heel. Wait a minute. Alice. She has to have known he was writing to me. I looked up and she was staring straight ahead, not breathing. That would be odd, had I not known Alice a good portion of my life, and could read her like a fortune teller with a crystal ball. (No pun intended).

No. I knew that when she held her breath and wouldn't look me in the eye she was trying to prevent herself from laughing. She knew. Oh, she knew alright, and apparently Jasper. I am so going to get them back for this Alice first. What to do?.....

Burn Clothes? Nope, she'll buy more.

Cut credit cards? She'll get a new one.

Maim all of her make-up and accessories. Nope, She's probably got a stash.

OOOhhh!! Simple. I'll just deprive her of Bella barbie time.. HA HA HA hA HA AH HA ....yeah, so my inner evil laugh needs definite improvement.

I smiled evilly at this thought. I guess Alice noticed to.

"NOOOOO!!!" She screamed shocking everyone in class. "I know what your thinking. Im sorry. Anything but that, just not my precious Bella barbie time!!!"

What. The. Hell. How does she do that?

The teacher told Alice to take her seat and be quiet or be prepared for the reprecautions. Blah. Blah. blah. Like he'd stand a chance when Alice brings out the puppy dog pout. He'd instantly be rendered defenselss.

"Fine" I said. Putting her outof her misery. You know seeing as she was steel kneeling on the floor at my feet. She knew what I was refering to when I replied.

When she finally calmed down, and sat down. I continued on Evilly with my plans for Jasper and Edward. Edward I knew I would get back in a more fun-for-me-bad-for-you kind of way. But phase one of that plan would consist of torturing Japser. He is so coming shopping with us. And he's going to pay big time.

Class Ended and I all to willingly -NOT!- got ready to go shopping with Alice. I was getting in my car to drop it at home before carpooling with Alice. but then I remembered. Jasper. Phase one:Get Japser to go shopping, is under way.

I turned from my door to look at him. I could smell his fear. Good, it's smells delicious.

"Oh, Alice."I said in a sing-song voice. She turned to me. And I notice Jasper begin to panic. The evil me on the inside rejoiced at this.

"yeah, Bella?"

"What do you say we invite the boys to come along? We can cover more ground that way."

She squealed with happiness. And phase one is complete. Try as he may, Jasper can refuse Alice nothiing.

"Thats a great idea Bella. And a wonderful form of revenge. I've taught you well."She said. OMg is the no getting over on Alice. I guess not she's got eyes in the back of her head.

"Come on Jazzy."She said as they got in her car and prepared to follow me home. I laughed at the death glare Jasper sent me, seeing how it seemed so out of place on his usually calm face. I then proceeded to get into my car - thinking I'd be alone- but when I got in, there was Edward sitting in my passenger seat. I hadn't yet thought about it yet. So I just decided to give him the **bitch brow** all the way to my house. Stupidshiny volvo owner who wrote me a note that I wrote dirty things back to thinking it was Alice.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

**Lmfaooo... Bitch Brow. ..Chola girl on Youtube. and On The George Lopez show it's called 'Lopez Tonight' for all who want to know. Look it up on the Tube please it's hilarious. I was watching it while writing this chapter. I couldn't resist.**

**Okay I swear each chapter is even better than the last. Once again this is a filler chapter. But I decided to have fun with it. lol poor old lady with the walker. And omg shout out to anybody who knew that it was Edward, who sent her that last note. lol**

**Okay.....review and let me know.**


	11. Dressing rooms and Suprises

Disclaimer: Twilight nope…. Well you all know how we do this dance. I tell you I don't own it. Then you guys keep repeatedly reading this same line over every time you come back for more of my delicious story. So lets stop this little tango we have going for just this once and keep it moving . Shall we?

Sorry I've taken so long to write. Talk about writers block. I was so blocked, it was almost like being in a rush at the airport, and the security guards stop you at the metal detectors for have a nail file in your purse…. Course that never happened to me. I was speaking figuratively of course. I mean cause who goes to an airport, even in a rush, with a nail file in their purse? And tries o go through metal detectors. Pshhh. that's not me. Even if it was a total accident… he he.

Wont keep you any longer so go ahead. Read on!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Oh, Alice."I said in a sing-song voice. She turned to me. And I notice Jasper begin to panic. The evil me on the inside rejoiced at this._

_"yeah, Bella?"_

_"What do you say we invite the boys to come along? We can cover more ground that way."_

_She squealed with happiness. And phase one is complete. Try as he may, Jasper can refuse Alice nothiing._

_"Thats a great idea Bella. And a wonderful form of revenge. I've taught you well."She said. OMg is the no getting over on Alice. I guess not she's got eyes in the back of her head._

_"Come on Jazzy."She said as they got in her car and prepared to follow me home. I laughed at the death glare Jasper sent me, seeing how it seemed so out of place on his usually calm face. I then proceeded to get into my car - thinking I'd be alone- but when I got in, there was Edward sitting in my passenger seat. I hadn't yet thought about it yet. So I just decided to give him the **bitch brow** all the way to my house. Stupidshiny volvo owner who wrote me a note that I wrote dirty things back to thinking it was Alice._

* * *

EPOV

I thought it was hilarious and maybe even a little sexy that Bella thought I influenced her enough to make her a bad girl. Okay, so im lying. It was really sexy. I can see that she likes me, and I like her too but it would be soo much better if we could just say it to each other. Never in my life has a girl made me as flustered as I get when im with her.

But, it's just that she's so different from any girl I've ever dated. But it's also weird cause she's just my type. Always has been, I just never went there with her cause she was sister's best friend and all. I mean I always thought she was attractive, but I don't think she did. She'd cover herself up in bulky clothes and she was so quiet. Never quite silent. But quiet, unless you caught her at times with the girls. Then she was just as chatty as the rest of them.

She has a great sense of humor, even when Em teases her, she just blushes but eventually smiles back at him with love. They were more like brother and sister than even him and Alice. I think he likes the thought of protecting her. Who wouldn't? It's a major ego booster to save a 'Damsel In Distress'. If you could even call Bella that. She doesn't like being saved, or treated like a 'Damsel'. She may be a bit quiet, but never has she been weak. She always stands up for herself in her kitten-like-fury.. It's quite cute if im being honest.

But, never in a million years, never would I have ever thought I would come home to the Bella I came home to. She dresses different, showing off her beautiful body. She's more confident. She lost her braces, and her gorgeous hair that falls in layered luscious waves down her back to her waist. Even though I liked her hair before, it was cute. But her new look is more mature and I can see her extremely beautiful face now in full clarity. She takes my breath away every time I look into her milk chocolate brown eyes. And Im in even more awe of her beauty every time I see her. It's like being hit by a freight train day by day. It never gets old. And why would I want it to?

Today should be interesting. Im not to keen on shopping but for Bella I'll make the sacrafice. Besides Jasper will be there too, not that he volunteered as willingly as I. Bella mischievously roped him into it as some sort of form of revenge it seems. Im kind of scared for myself. I feel like she has something planned for me. But whatever it is I'll meet my doom happily, as long as she's the one giving it.

I thought all this as I hopped in her car. I'd left my car at home today after rushing home this morning. I was so tried I had to get coffee to make up for it. I sat most of the night studying her face and counting her steady breaths. _She was it for me._ I began to think_._

She finally got over the shock of me in her car, and began to drive to her house. She wasn't speaking to me. My guess is that she's still mad about the whole 'Note Situation'. Which should make me feel bad, but I don't. It gave me a chance to see how she feels about me. Not that I knew that she and Alice were discussing me. That was pure luck on my part. I was thoroughly amused.

But I had to get her talking, so I began to hum the most annoying tune in the history of annoying tunes. Alice used to use it on Em and I when we were kids on long car trips to go camping. It was 'get-whatever-you-want' bait. Sing it and be sure to annoy the person enough to give in.

So I began humming.

She seemed to be ignoring me, or trying to. But then I saw her trying to identify the tune if im not mistaken.

"Is that 'I Know A Song That Gets On Every Body's Nerves'" She asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm…"I hummed to confirm her accusation.

"Why are you humming it?" She asked curiously.

Did she really not know? Ha ha ha…

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhh.. No, that's why im asking." She said.

"Im trying to get on your nerves." I said simply.

"Yes, but why are you trying to get on my nerves." She pulled up in front of her house and cut the engine

"Because you not speaking to me."

"Well im not going to speak to you. Im not even saying your name." She said defiantly.

I smiled, mostly to myself, realizing that she had yet to realize she was already speaking to me. So I began to hum again.

I had only gotten to the second 'I Know A Song That Gets On Every Body's Nerves' when she clamped her hand down over my mouth. I knew she had reached her limit and would speak now, but I couldn't help it.

I licked her. Hmmm.

"Ewww! Edward." She screeched. I laughed it was hilarious.

"Hmm. You taste yummy. And you should scream my name more." I said only to annoy her.

"I didn't mean to say you name you jerk, you licked it out of me." I just stared at her.

Her cheeks began to heat up with her beautiful blush, as she realized what she had just said.

"No! I didn't mean it like…..Oh shut your smug face you butt head." She said.

"And im still not talking to you." She added.

"But your talking to me now, are you not?" I reminded her smugly.

She stuck her tongue out at me immaturely, before tuning to her window. We were waiting for Jasper and Alice to arrive so we could carpool with them. When they pulled up, Bella pulled the keys from her ignition and got out the car. Oh no, she wasn't getting away that easily. I jumped out of the car and ran to her scooping her up in my arms. She squealed out a laugh.

"Edward put me down!" She said laughing.

I shook my head. "Nope. Not until you tell me you forgive me, and will talk to me again." I said looking down at her in my arms.

She took a second to think then smiled a devilish smile. "Sure Edward, I forgive you." she said. I admit im worried by that look. Something tells me I should be afraid of this sexy woman. Very afraid.

I put her back on her feet and took a step towards Jasper's car. It seemed that they were late because they switched vehicles, seeing how small Alice's Porche is. it made perfect sense that we would take Jasper's Range Rover. More space. Wink Wink....

I opened the car door for Bella, and watched her climb in. Literally. She's so small, that she had to actually climb to the seat. I would've helped her, had it not been so funny to watch. I refrained from laughing so I wouldn't offend her. Not that im scared or anything. Pssh. Me? Scared? Please. I could take her.

Once she was settled in, I hopped in behind her and we were off.

Alice started going on about what she wanted to get in the mall. Bella was paying her no mind, she was staring out the window as we passed the murky forest on the outskirts of Forks. Alice noticed and gave me a knowing look. Uh Oh. I know that look this could be soo bad for me. Mentally, and maye even physically.

I shudder to think......

* * *

BPOV

Ugh, what a dufus. I bet he thinks he's so smart getting me to talk to him. And I might have been mad had I not been so preoccupied with the fact that our bodies were pressed as close as the night before when just picked me up.

He should really stop dazzling me. It could be fatal to my both my mental and physical well being. Mental, becuase I would get all fuzy in the head, before my brained discintegrated, or turned to mush. Physically, simply because Im usually on the cuspis of a heart attack when he's just sitting near me or I inhale his male engorged scent.

Cinnamon and Spice.

But before any of that can happen to me again, I need to get revenge. He's on my list, along with a few other people. Like Emmett. He's going to be sorry at the party tomorrow.

Before I loose my train of thought I text Alice as discreetly as possible sitting in the backseat with Edward. She's going on and on aout what she want to buy from the mall, as always. When she gets the text. I see her turn around in her seat and stare at Edward, and I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. This plan is going to work, now that I've corralled Alice in on my plan. Now all I have to do is sit back relax and let the show go down.

Your going down Edward.

* * *

APOV

Shoes, Tops, Skirts, more shoes....I can't wait to get to the mall. I can just see myself now...Holding that beautiful black credit card, handing it to the sales clerk, watching and hearing the swipe as she rings my bags up.. and a few or Bella's too. Ahhh..

My personal Joy.

I wonder how Bells would look in that skirt I saw in..... I looked down in my lap at my cell phone.

1 New Text Message: Bella Swan.

_Listen Alice, Ur bro is goin dwn!_

_Pay back is a btch, and im coming to collect_

_dressing room, vikki secrt, come with a plan._

_this revenge! Love ya!_

_P.S. Your Next....-Bella_

Oookay. Im sooo in. I know exactly what we'll do. He won't know what hit him. Wait, did she just say Im next? Oh shitaki mushrooms. Im toast, unless I butter her up with my signature puppy dog pout. How anyone could even try and deny me anything was beyond me.

Yes, I have the pefect plan. I turned aroud in my seat to look at my brothers face, to imagine what his face will look like when I get through with my flawless plan.

Oh yes brother, you are going down.

* * *

BPOV

We arrived at the mall an hourafter the text I sent to Alice's phone. We shopped around a little and Edward and I bonded a bit more.

I really like him. We went to one of the book stores in the mall and he read me a few lines from some of his favorite books of poetry. Some of them I knew. Others just sounded good coming off his lips. He bought a bag of gummy bears for us to share, and he ate them, when I would try and throw them into his mouth with my poor aim, even when I hit him in the face, or eye. I think he still had a bit in his hair from a couple of those throws.

I almost felt bad for what Alice and I were about to do to him. Almost.

After coming out of about the eigth, or ninth store Alice dragged me into, it was time to finally set the plan into action.

We headed for Victoria's Secret, under the pretense that Alice wanted to buy some pajamas. Which she did, but that's not the only reason.

When we enetered Alice took off with Jasper to the section for pajamas, leaving me with avery akward looking Edward. I grabbed him by the hand, having already discussed with Alice what the plan was, and headed toward some very risque pieces of material. I stopped when we reached them and turned to face Edward. I sighed. Here goes.

I picked up a dark blue piece of fabric, my face turning thirty shades red from embarassment, and looked over it suggestively, just like Alice said. When I was sure I had seemed to ponder it long enough, I turned to him and held it up in front of myself, my eyes questioning.

To say his eyes bugged out of his head was an understatement. he looked utterly shocked. I felt pleased with myself. I hadn't even said a word to him yet.

"Edward?"I asked demurely.

"Yes Bella?"He asked cautiously. I could tell he could see where this was going.

"How do you think this would look on me?"I asked him with my eyes fixed on his. Let me tell you, not as easy as it looks, if your me trying to be the epitome of confidence.

His eyes searched me up and down, but he still hadn't given me an answer. I was starting to get worried. He looked pained. Maybe he has a head ache?

"Edward?"I asked bring him back to the situation.

"I think you would look....?" It seemed to be a good pause. Like he was searching for the right word. "Scrumptious" He finally settled on.

Really? Wow. Time for part two. Im kind of nervous about this part.

"Well, then I'll try it on."I said before quickly turning around to hide my blush.

I went to look for Alice, leaving a slack jawed Edward standing behind me. I found Alice where she said she'd be, flipping through a few rows of pajama tops and bottoms. Jasper seemed more enthused that she was asking him for his advice on a few selections. When she saw me coming she suddenly found a pair of pajamas she wanted to try on.

I did a quick nod towards the dressing room, to let her know Im ready. She grabbed her things, and told Jasper to come and watch her try the items on. I figured I would be less nervous if she were there with me, and since she and Jasper do this sort of thing all the time, she said it was no problem.

Edward appeared at my side then, a little less then perfect, probably still trying to get over what I had just said to him.

"Where are Alice and Jasper going?"He asked watching them go into the dressing area.

"Alice is trying on some clothes, and Jasper is going to watch."I said.

"Oh okay. You going in?"He asked abashed. I blushed at the thought of what was to come.

"Yep."I said popping the 'P' and rocking back on my heels.

He coughed awkwardly and mumbled something about waiting outside. Can't have that now can we?

"No, I want you to come to. I may need your opinion."I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

He looked to be warring with himself. But he eventually gave in to whatever and let me drag him to the dressing room. Alice taught me well.

I went into the dressing room Edward in tow,and sat him down on the couch next to Jasper. Why they have it in here I'll never understand. Do they expect people to give their significant others shows in the store dressing room frequently?

I grudgingly walked up to the first dressing room door, my nerves catching up to me. But when I got there I noticed the yellow 'Out of Order' sign. ??? How cana dressing room be out of order? That's second stupid thing about this tupid store. Stupid.

All the doors leading up to the one Alice was in were out of order. Stupid.....

I knocked on her door "Jazzy, cant you wait till later?"Huh?"No hanky panky in the dressing room. It's tacky."She said. I laughed. Wow, Alice never seems to surprise me. I love my best friend, but ewww. She must have realized that I wasn't her lover and opened the door to the dressing room. She asked why I was there and I told her. We ended up sharing the dressing room.

"Never in my life have I ever heard of a dressing room being out of order."I said, while changing.

"Me either, and I always shop. How strange."She mused.

I finished dressing and turned to look in the mirror to the left of me. I was surprised to say that it wasn't actually that bad. It was a bit risque, but mostly tasteful. It covered every thing up in a modest way, but somehow still left little to the imagination. It was every guys innocent girl fantasy. I didn't look half bad, but im still a little body conscious.

Alice turned then to look in the mirror with me. Her pajama set was much the same, different style though, and her's was way more her. Pixie-like with all it's delicate stitchings. It looked beautiful on her. Jasper is in one big heap of trouble when he sees her in that.

"Can I get some fries with that shake?"Alice joked. I laughed.

"Nope, sorry becuase im coming over to your place to find out what's cookin' good lookin'." We laughed until we heard the guys impatient voices.

"Are you coming out here any time today?"Jasper asked.

Once again I could almost see the wheels turning in Alice's head. She had a plan, and I was about to be roped into it.

"Just go along with it." She whispered to me.

"Yeah hold on, Im almost done."She replied back to them.

"Oh sure Bella I'll zip you up."She said while trying to hold in her laughs. I caught on then and immediately fell in step.

"Thanks Alice, I'll be sure to bend over low enough for you to reach."I said loud enough for them to hear. By now We were holding on to eachother to support ourselves. I was just barely holding it in, and by the look on Alice's face she was too. Once we collected ourselves, she turned to me and mouthed' Ready?" to me. I nodded, and she opened the door. We walked out hand in hand, and did a few twirls for them. When we stopped, Edward and Jasper's mouths were open enought to stuff whole donuts into. Alice and I giggled. Dorks.

She turned to me then and winked. I watched as she loped across the floor towards Jasper, swaying her hips slightly as she moved. Jasper was in awe of her. When she reached him, she propped herself upon his lap and asked him opinion on her outfit.

I tuned them out and focused on Edward, whose eyes hadn't left me since we came out of the dressing room. I took a page from Alice's book, without all the hip moving, or strutting for that matter. I stayed where I was, but asked him his opinion on my outfit.

"So, what do you think?"I asked demurely.

"Bella you look sexy enough without all that."He whined."I get it, revenge and all, im sorry, just please, for me, go change back into your regular clothes" He pleaded.

"Yeah Alice, you too. And plus your not helping the situation by sitting on my lap in that."He said lookng down at her pleadingly.

Revenge is sweet. He should never mess with me again. We all laughed an talked a bit more about the pajamas, if you could even call it that.

"Alright Alice let's get going. No more teasing Jasper and Edward."I said pulling her away from him.

"Okay."she said before we went to change. I wasnt going to actually buy the nighty, but alice insisted, on the claim that i'll someday need it. Yeah right.

When we left the store Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me aside.

"That wasn't very nice Bella."Edward scolded playfully.

"Well, it wasn't nice you reading that note."I retorted.

"Well, im sorry. It won't happen again."He promised. "Unless, that's the prize."He said pulling his eyebrows up suggestively.

"I don't know maybe."I flirted. Omg! Im bypassing all the steps.

He started to lean in toward me and I found myself leaning in with him. I wanted this bad. For years now I have waited for a chance like this to arrive. And here it is. Just as he was about to close the distance, and I leaned up on my toes so he wouldn't have bend so much to my 5'4 frame, I heard the shrill of a females voice calling out to Edward.

"Edward!" said a pretty girl with sandy blonde hair and grey eyes.

Edward appeared to be a mixture of shocked, and happy. I felt something pull in my chest. Who was this girl to him, that she could evoke such an emotion out of her? I didn't know but I didn't like it. Or her.

"Shy?"

Uh-oh, I can't stand here and watch him walk away from me again. whoever this girl was, I wished she'd never come here in the first place. I don't know who or what she is or was to him. But I know he's mine now so she better back off. I've waited to long to be where I want to be with him, and I won't let her get in my way.

I interrupted her."Hi im Bella."I said weaving my arms around Edward. Clear sign of 'He's my property bitch', back up. I hope she takes the hint or else my self defense classes with Alice and the girls, will be put to the test.

* * *

Sooo wat did you think?

Whose the girl I know you all want to know, but not in this chapter you won't lol. Sorry for the cliffy though, it's more fun this way. Besides what else motivates reviews?

I need at 117-120 reviews before next chapter. so review as many times as you want. LOve you all thanks for the support.


	12. Insecurities

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of the Twilight characters, I just make them dance, like the little puppets they are.**

**Omg, im so sorry I haven't updated. You all are horrendously (lol) wonderful. Thanks for the reviews, once again the mean a lot to me. I really wanted to updated but I've been so stressed out. School is kicking my ass. Lol But its all good, I'v got you guys to help to see me through. No seriously I havent received even one bad review. Your all awesome.**

**Well, I won't keep you waiting. Go on read.**

* * *

_Previously……_

_"Shy?"_

_Uh-oh, I can't stand here and watch him walk away from me again. whoever this girl was, I wished she'd never come here in the first place. I don't know who or what she is or was to him. But I know he's mine now so she better back off. I've waited to long to be where I want to be with him, and I won't let her get in my way._

_I interrupted her. "Hi im Bella." I said weaving my arms around Edward. Clear sign of 'He's my property bitch', back up. I hope she takes the hint or else my self defense classes with Alice and the girls, will be put to the test._

_

* * *

_

She reached her hand forward to meet mine. I shook her hand with as much force as I could while still being polite. Trust me, it's not an easy feed when all you want to do to that person is gouge her eyes out. Oh, fun.

"Hi, Im Sheyanne," She said looking between us questioningly. "Edwards…friend." somehow I find it hard to believe that they were just friends. Something about how she said it alarmed me. I noticed her looking at Edward with amusement in her eyes. I looked up at him for an explanation.

He chuckled, "Bella, this is my ex-girlfriend, and one of my good friends Sheyenne."He told me smiling.

I didn't know what to think or do with that information. I mean yeah, I still wanted to gouge her eyes out; but just a little less now that I can see she's just friends with MY Edward. Yeah, I said it, MY Edward. I guess I can be mature about this. What else can I do?

"Right, so how do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Oh we met at school. Well boarding school." She clarified. I suppose she's not a threat but I would love to know what she's doing here still.

"Oh okay, what brings you to Washington?"Edward asked, still holding me to his side.

"Im visiting some friends I met over the summer."She said while staring far off. Now I know she isn't thinking about Edward that way, she's met someone else.

"Sounds like you met some one."Edward said quietly.

Something about her involement with this person upsets him. I wonder just how long ago it's been since they broke up.

* * *

EPOV

Sheyanne. She's here, in Washington. Have I walked under a ladder, or broken a mirror lately? Because my luck has went from lucky to unlucky, in a matter of about 10 seconds.

When Bella saw Sheyanne, she weaved her little arms around my torso. Im guessing as a sign of dominance, it was hot. To say that it's a shocker to see her is an uderstatement. We hadn't exactly left off on good terms. And very seldomnly do you ever find the reason for your leaving and your new reason of being in the same state, same day, same mall, same time, same place. Well, you get the point.

Im at a crossroads, what in the hell do I say to Bella about all of this. How will she even handle being in the middle of me and an ex-girlfriend. We're not even dating..yet, and this drama arises. For all I know this could dwindle my chances of even being with her. And we were so close to actually being something. A one, an us. Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. Great just great.

I was so lost in how I was going to explain all of this to her, that I almost haven't noticed that Sheyanne and Bella had started to conversate.

Bella pushed her hand out towards Sheyanne, "Hi, Im Bella." She said confidently, though she looked to be warring with herself.

"Hi, Im Sheyanne," She said looking between us questioningly. "Edwards…friend." Yeah, that sounded really convincing. I had alomost forgotten what a horrible liar she was, that's how I caught her in the lie that broke us up.

I wasn't about to lie to Bella, last thing I need is for her to find out the hard way. Best policy, is honesty.

I chuckled at the thought of Bella finding out that I had lied to her. The thought is completely laughable. But with my luck she'd go to the store and someone whose a friend, of someone's friends, friend's, cousin who knows Sheyanne and I would inadvertently spill the beans to her, while they ponder which vegetable would be edible enough to feed to their family members. Yep, that's about right.

"Bella, this is my ex-girlfriend, and one of my good friends Sheyenne." I told her smiling to ease some of her tension. Good friend though? Im not sure I was completely honest about that.

Bella seemed to stiffen in my grasp, I don't think she noticed it as she had begun to speak.

"Right, so how do you guys know each other?"She asked.

"Oh, we met at school. Well boarding school." She clarified. I pulled Bella into my side, just in case she decided to gouge Sheyanne's eyes from the socket out. Well, that's what the expression on her face told me. She looked like she was weighing the distance between her and Sheyanne,a or how long it would take for her to do the deed and get away before Paul Blart the mall cop came to investigate, with his stick on badge and flashlight.

"Oh okay, what brings you to Washington?"I asked curiously. She lived on the other side of the country in Florida, what is she doin here?

She got a far away look in her eyes,"Im visiting some friends I met over the summer."She said

Well, she sure got over our break-up pretty fast, not that Im surprised under these circumstances, but I do wonder what happened to that guy she was dating, oh-what's-his-face.

"Sounds like you met some one."I said quietly, still trying to figure out how I feel about all of this.

I really like Bella, more than I've liked anyone, ever. She's cool, down to earth, clumsy, beautiful. She's everything I want in a girl. I have never felt the way I do when Im with Bella with Sheyanne. So why am I having these uncertainties? Sheyanne and I had been together for over six months, and we had just broken up about a month ago, because she was having outside affairs with some what's-his-face. I was upset at first, sure but now I think about it, I don't really think I was too broken up over it. I think I was more upset about how I found out.

She had the key to my dorm room at the school, and I had hers. I had been studying in the library late that night because I had a major twenty paged essay on human pschology to do for my ap psychology class. I had been studying for hours on end, non-stop. And I knew I would be late for our date night. So I texted her to meet me at the room and we would go from there. I remember telling her exactly what time I would be back to the dorms, as I was determined not to be late and waste another minute of her time. I told her I'd be there at about seven-O'clock, and I figured I would. I had been in the library for about four hours when I looked at the time. My essay was finished and typed up, all I had to do was bind it in a lamenated folder. It was six-thirty by the time I left the library. It was a ten minute walk back to my dorm. when I got to the top of the steps at the end of my hall, I heard music. At the time I didn't know where it was coming from, so I continued walking. When I turned the corner to my door I realised it had been coming from my room, and I figured she had just turned on some music to pass the time. i put my key in the key hole and turned the knob, what I saw there had scarred me for the rest of my tme being there.

There she was, with my roomate who is now referred to as what's-his-face, having sex. Seeing them in the predicament is not what harmed me in anyway though, no not them. But the fact that they were on my bed. MY BED! How much more disloyal, dishonest, and disrespectful could they have gotten? It was so wrong.I mean I slept on that thing. How was I supposed to sleep on that thing, when it had god knows who else cum sack juices, and ass sweat on it; because from the looks of it this wasn't the first time she had done this, as there were candles lit. i was so far beyond repulsed I just turned around and closed the door, not wanting to see anymore. She must've hear the door shut because, I heard a buch of scrambling around and things falling as she came to the door. i just stared at her blankly while she hurried to explain, while she had been in that predicament. All the while Im thinking, thanks for the bed decoration, that's just the kind of present i wanted to come home to after a long hard day. You wouldn't have been enough, I really wanted to see my roomates ass while he slammed in to you from behind. Im so very grateful.

When she got finished her ramblings, I broke up with her. I wasn't impolite, just extremely terse. I had kicked her out. When I went back in my dorm room, I dind't speak to what's-his-face, I just proceded to strip my matress, and put the matress it's self on the floor. I was dead set on not using the bed for the rest of the time. I had already decided a week before the incident that I was going back home, I missed my family and friends way to much to be away even another mnute. I had only three weeks until the school year would be over, so I just waited it out.

I didn't warn anyone to my arrival, I just simply picked up my important papers, and booked a ticket for home. i hadn't said goodbye to Sheyanne, as I really couldn't stand to look at her. Her face reminded me of what I could have, or most likey was already sleeping on.

I brought myself back to the moment with a throaty cough. I noticed that Bella had diengaged herself from me, Im not to sure I was happy about that.

When I saw Alice and Jasper calling us over I quickly began to remove myself and Bella from the awkwardness that was this conversation.

"Well, we must be on our way, got places to go and people to see."I said backing away with Bella in my arms.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again Edward."She called out."And nice to have met you too Bella!"

"Yeah, you too."Bella said distractedly. Oh no, what is goin on in that head of hers.

I didn't reply back to her, I just wanted to be on my way, and get Bella away from that woman. When we got around the corner, and out the door of the mall, she pulled herself away from me. It wasn't a rude gesture, and she had offerd up a smile, but I still got the point of the action. I think that situation is going to have to be explained to her. If she'll let me.

One thing I know for sure, is that if I hadn't known why I was upset about that situation before, I do now. It would have been nice if I had a bed to sleep in the last three weeks of school. And I want Bella. Only Bella. If she still wants me after this.

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe this. They had dated. She was beautiful, and I can't even hold a candle to her. She had long blonde hair that Im sure encased her gorgeous face, and brilliant grey eyes, that would look bright even if the light in the room were cut off.

What on this green earth, could I have to offer him after he's been with that. I feel like he'd be downsizing. He could do better, and I would allow him to. I won't stand in his way of something better.

But him being Edward, would probably tell me that im crazy, which im not. I know that this is what's best, for him at least. I can do this, as hard as it will be to distance myself from him. I can do it im sure.

Now that's not to say that we won't be friends. That would be both uneccessary, and impossible. I couldn't stay away from Edward if my life depended on it. But what I could do is hide my feelings as best as possible. I will not make it hard to move on from me. Not that it would be. What a vein thought to have.

As I made my way to the car, I removed myself from Edwards arms. It wasn't helping the him moving on process if he still thought he could have me. Plus, it was just to hard to be there, and know that it won't be very long until he realises that im not worth it any way. And when that time comes I will be more broken hearted then I am now, knowing that I have to give him up.

Life sucks.

The drive back to Forks was filled with talking and laughter. I was trying to get aquainted with the whole just friends thing with Edward, a failed attempt at indifference on my part, as Edward saw right through my poorly executed facade. He had repeatedly, through the car ride, tried to get my attention. I couldn't even look at him let alone really give a straight enough answer to his questions. I just wanted to get on with this car ride and then get away from his piercing green eyes, that will inevitably make me spill my guts about what I am doing. He can't know, even if it is for his benefit.

About forty-five minutes later we drove through the barrier of Forks. I was filled with relief, even if i didn't convey that on my face. I wouldn't want them to think that I wasn't into our time together because I was. But sitting in this car with him after all that has been decided is a little too much for me to handle.

When Jasper pulled up in front of my house, I jumped out as fast as I could without being suspicious. I guess I hadn't succeeded.

"What's the rush Bella?" Jasper chuckled, while I stumbled up the drive way.

I turned around, trying to think quick, and said,"Uh, I..have..to..go...PEE!"I said unconvincingly. Even I could see that.

But they hadn't pressed thank goodness. I waved goodbye to everyone, and told Alice I'd text her later, then walked into my house.

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully. I made dinner as usual. Spent rare quality time with Charlie, and then headed upstairs. After finishing up some left over homework, I had been faithfully texted to by the girls. We hadn't spoke long, just discussion of our afternoons. I took a shower, then returned to my bed.

I couldn't fall asleep right away with all the things flying through my mind. It was like being in a black hole. I could basically see the millions of thoughts running through my head, but it was too fast for me to make any sense of it. It would shoot by, and get swallowed up somewhere else.

I realised one thing before going to sleep. I missed Edward Cullen, and I wasn't sure if I would succeed at this, but I sure could try.

* * *

The next day was better I knew what I had to do.

When I got out my bed, I immediately went to the shower, and got dressed. I wasted no time at all, eating breakfast, saying goodbye to Charlie, and leaving. But not before packing my bag for the sleepover tonight. All of this weeks events led up to this very day, and despite my revelation about Edward and, I was excited.

The drive to school was short, and when I got there I sat in my car until all of the gang was there.

It had been surprisingly simple not to dwell, on the Edward situation. We had a normal day, everyone was excited even the boy surprisingly. We cracked jokes and laughed. It was great.

After school the girls pulled me aside and we discussed the pranks to be pulled on the guys.

"Okay, so Im thinking make-overs in their sleep."Alice said. Of course she would say that.

"Itching powder in the sleeping bags."I said. We laughed.

"Steal their clothes?"Angela Questioned.

"Nope, I've got a better one.."Rose said.

"Well?" We all said.

"Im thinking pictures, embarrasing pictures."She smiled evilly.

"Oh, yeah."We all said.

"Okay so were going to head over to the house now to get things set up."Alice said.

"Alright I'll follow you there."I said.

Angela and Rose said they would be there after they went home and got there stuff. We agreed to see them later and then walked to our cars. I was stopped off right before reaching my door seeing that Edward was standing there.

"Hey Edward wh-"I was cut off.

"Don't talk just listen."He said forcefully.

It all happened so fast after that. I was turned around and pushed up against my side door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his mouth to mine with a need so fierce that I could do nothing but comply. The kiss lasted so long that I had to come up for air before my lungs gave out on me. i stood stunned for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and feelings.

"Never, doubt how I feel for you."He said smiling crookedly.

"But how did you kno-"I asked but once again was cut off.

"Because I know you. And after that day I knew you would try to get me to move on. Not happening. So get over it. I want you, only you Bella."He said.

I think my heart just stopped. I can't find it in my chest. Maybe it fell out of my but during that life altering kiss. Wow. Oh, wait there it is. He He.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. Omg did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." He said. I bowed my head in embarrassment, and blushed a million shades.

He put his finger under my chin to raise my face to his. He kissed me softly, once, twice, three times, then looked deeply into my eyes.

"If you'll have me, I promise to buy you all the cookies in the world."He said. I laughed.

"Hmmm. Nope."He looked shocked I laughed harder.

"I want brownies."I said with as much dignity as I could muster with a statement like that.

"So that's a yes?"Couldn't he tell?

"Of course it is dope!"I laughed. He picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, he kissed me again, this time I lost any insecurities I had.

I hadn't noticed that anyone was around. Our friends plus half of the shool parking lot had just witnessed Edward asking me out. Well, I hope they enjoyed the show. Was it as good for you as it was for me?

"Congratulations!"Our friends shouted, and joined a group hug. How corny, who does this anymore.

Once the focus was off Edward and I, and my face cooled off, I turned serious remembering why I had done what I attempted to.

"Edward, I still want to know about what happened between you two."I stated.

He sighed. "I figured you would. It's not something I like to talk about for reason I wish not to relive, but for you anything."He said unleashing 'The Smile' on me. That's low.

"That's all I ask."I said and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him.

* * *

SOooo what do you think.? Let me know. I need at least 160 or more by next update my lovelies...let me know what you want to see guys, gosh.. lol Did you like the little angsty-ish? scene?LET me Know...YAy love you guys..

love you all see you next time.

Btw I try to update as often as I can. I just hope your satisfied with the results I bring forth.

160 or more reviews by next time bye bye...


	13. Sleepover and Tshirts

Disclaimer: Do I own twilight? NO, I wish I did ha ha ha ha.. * cough* cough* (horrible evil laugh..Needs work.)

Okay, so I know my story has been moving rather slowly but that's just because Im attempting to let you all feel out our main characters. Now that you have a good gist of what their personalities are like, we can move forward. I would still like to have you all be apart of my story so please, contribute as much as possible; it would be greatly appreciated, especially for the times where I have near terminal writers block. It would help seriously thanks guys.

*FUN NOTE***-I have been seeing lots of cool quotes and sayings so I'm going to incorporate them into the mix of this chapter. Yay! FUN!!

Continue.

* * *

Previously…

I hadn't noticed that anyone was around. Our friends plus half of the shool parking lot had just witnessed Edward asking me out. Well, I hope they enjoyed the show. Was it as good for you as it was for me?

"Congratulations!" Our friends shouted, and joined a group hug. How corny, who does this anymore.

Once the focus was off Edward and I, and my face cooled off, I turned serious remembering why I had done what I attempted to.

"Edward, I still want to know about what happened between you two." I stated.

He sighed. "I figured you would. It's not something I like to talk about for reason I wish not to relive, but for you anything. "He said unleashing 'The Smile' on me. That's low.

"That's all I ask." I said and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him.

* * *

Eww. That's just gross. How could she, no, anyone do something that…Icky! I can totally see where Edward is coming from. If some one did something that raunchy and disgusting in my bed, I'd sleep on the floor also. It's just not cool, or sanitary. My poor Edward, I hope he didn't inhale something infectuous living in that room.

That certainly changes my first impression of her. I thought she was this beautiful, ethereal, amazon, woman. She was.. Wow. At first glance at least. Underneath is this inhumane, slimy slithering sex fiend. Just to say it in a nice way.

Hmph.

"So, that's all you have to say? Hmph?" He said looking shocked. We were sitting in his Ashton Martin waiting for the rain to let up a bit, so I could go inside and get my things for the sleep over tonight.

"I mean yeah, that's all. What's there to say," I shuddered, and gulped thinking to what he was subjected to just being near that..thing. "She was gross creature."

"So your not bothered or anything by that." He asked worried. I decided it was time for a little fun after that little fun, not, story.

"Of course I am!" I shrieked. I almost lost my marbles when I saw his eyes bug out of his head. "You just kissed me, I could've caught something."

"B-but, I…didn't..w-wha..HUH?" He stammered.

He's so fun to play with.

"I can't believe you Edward! I thought that story was going to be how she broke your heart, so I could nurse you back with my love!" I said overtly dramatic. Maybe I should reign it in, just a bit. I'm a horrible actress. There goes my career. "Not about some skank-whore and her sexual proceedings, that left you sleep on your dorm room floor for the remainder of your stay. My God Edward, what is wrong with you?" I said then stomped my way out into the rain. Leaving him to sit in shock.

When I got to my door I hurriedly reached under the eave for the spare, and ran inside for cover. Crazy unexpected rain, in stupid rainy Forks.

I knew he would be sitting outside still trying to collect what I had just said to him, but I still didn't want to keep him waiting to long, or make him feel bad anymore. I'm such a bad girl sometimes.

After I grabbed my overnight bag, called Charlie and told him where his dinner was, I left out of the house again. I was in a mad dash for the car, when stupid me, I forgot I can't run. It's physically impossible for a person with my condition to attempt to do. Great job Bella, end up in the cold grass in front of your new boyfriend's car.

I like the way that sounds. New boyfriend. Sigh.

I stumbled a few more times on the way back to the car, and when I got inside he still looked shocked. I decided to put him out of his misery.

I leaned over the car's console and gave him a big, wet kiss on his cheek. He snapped out of his daze to look at me confused.

"What was that for?" He was so cute when he was confused.

I reached over and stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck. He made a noise that sounded like a purr. Oh, sexy, I like. Bad Bella!

"It's for being so sweet, and because you're my hunny. Duh." I said and rolled my eyes for the added effect. "Now, are we leaving sweety?"

He turned back around in his seat and buckled up, mumbling something about 'women and their mood swings' then scoffed.

I giggled quietly to myself, as he started down the street for the Cullen household.

* * *

The rest of the ride up to their house was quiet with the occasional uttered mutter from Edward, my occasional giggles and small smiles, and then to finish off, the never ending glares that I received from Edward. Priceless.

We pulled up into the garage noticing the others had already occupied most of the other car slots. It was a huge garage. Something around ten cars, could fit in the garage. I could already see Angela's car, and if I'm guessing right then Ben rode with her here. I could see Rosalie and Jasper cars, and of course Alice's porche, Emmett's monstrous jeep, Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes, and now Edward's Ashton Martin. He keeps his Volvo in its own special place, it has it's own one car garage. He made Carlisle do it.

He stopped the car, reached in the backseat for my bag and we went in the house. To say we were both completely and utterly shocked at the sight in front of us was an understatement. Literally, the first thing you see when you first step through the door is some sort of flying white substance. There were people running around everywhere laughing and falling over stuff, dangerous, but it looked like fun; Even to me. The danger magnet.

Way to start the party without us guys. Thanks, your too kind.

Edward walked around to my left to get a better view of what was happening in the family room. Every type of junk food, it had to be, was spread out around each square corner of the room. Angela, was layed out on the floor surrounded by a mound of cheetoes and candy. Emmet was having a soda chugging contest with Ben and Jasper. Boys. And Rosalie was jumping up and down on the couch, like a maniac, while Alice was dancing around to the blasting music, with candy worms hanging out of her.

They looked like a bunch of toddlers hopped on sugar and coffee. It was painfull and hilarious to watch. I'm surprised there are no complaints, but then again, they do live in the woods.

Maybe I could call the animal help line, cause that's what they all look like.

I looked over to see Edward's face, he looked positively amused, and a bit scared, as I'm sure I did too. Then it seemed that we had both had enough of the chaos, because we screamed out:

"WHAT AR YOU ALL DOING!"

Everything stopped at once. Rosalie was no longer jumping around and Alice's candy fell out of her mouth. The boys had ceased their competition, and Angela, well Angela continued to occupy her spot on the floor, but was now staring at us from upside down.

"We're getting the party started." Alice said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah! Why don't you guys come and join the fun?" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I looked at each other, then shrugged our shoulder in acceptance. I made a move to enter the rest of the way into the room, but before I could make it even a step, I was tugged back softly by my elbow. I turned to face Edward.

"Yeah?" I asked. He so gorgeous with those addictive green eyes.

"What was all that in the car? Your not really upset about my past are you? Because I assure you that I am clean." He said. I laughed. He looked sort of offended

"Edward, it was a joke. I thought you got it." Whoops I guess I'm not funny.

"Well, I thought you were serious. I don't like games Bella. I don't think we should do this," He pointed between us. "Anymore."

I felt my face loose all blood. I stopped breathing and my muscles al tensed up. Therefore I was stuck staring like an idiot until my mouth began to work.

"…." Well, that wasn't coherent at all.

I saw a smile breaking in on his face. I was seriously confused. Is my incoherency amusing to him? I don't find it funny at all that I want to cry. I cant believe he just broke up with me? I only just got him, I can't loose him now.

"Bella, it was a joke." He chuckled. "Like I would really give someone as good as you up over a joke."

I found my voice, and gasped. "Edward Cullen!" I laughed, and chased him into the family room.

The chaos had calmed down considerably. Everyone was just hanging around the living room trying to find out what was the next course of action.

"So what should we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"We could eat." Emmett said. Typical, always thinking about food. Will it never end? Where does it all go anyway?

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said to him. He shot her puppy dog eyes and she softened up just a bit.

"We could play truth or dare again." Alice said. Oh boy.

"NO!" They all said in unison.

I guess I'm not the only one sick of that game.

"Duck, Duck, Goose?" Angela said, we all turned and stared at her in silence.

"What?" She asked confused.

"And moving along. How about we go to Walmart, I'm sure we could find something to do." I said.

"That's a great idea Bella!, Walmart has everything, even food for Emmett." Ben said.

"Good well, is that settled then?" Edward asked.

After everyone was agreed on my idea of a trip to Walmart, we set out in search of adventure. A Walmart adventure.

* * *

"Emmett! Put. Down. The. Bag. Of. Chips." I said. It had to be about the fourth bag he's picked up already.

"But I NEED sour cream and onion to complete the power quartet of chips and chips." He whined.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes.

I left the aisle with Emmett and his massive cart of groceries behind me. Edward, Jasper, and Ben, were in the entertainment section looking for games and movies, and Rosalie, Alice, and Angela, were in the clothing aisle scoffing at the items on the racks.

These people are my friends.

I walked over to the girls when Emmett ditched me and the cart for video games with the guys. Alice, was frowning upon the shoe collection in the shoe department, Rosalie, was laughing silently at a women who came out of the dressing rooms. Eww, she looks like a hot tamale. And Angela was laughing at some graphic tees with quotes on them.

Naturally I walked over to the only sane looking person in the bunch.

"Hey Ang, what you looking at?"

She pointed to a t-shirt that read: 'People like you are the reason we have middle fingers.'

I laughed so hard, I choked on air. Don't think it's possible. Trust me it is.

I looked at the one below it that read: 'If two wrongs don't make a right, try three.' Angela and I were attracting a crowd now. The guys left the games to see what all the fuss was about and Rosalie and Alice came over and began reading the shirts. Before long we were all in hysterics.

"I'm so getting a few of these to go." Jasper said.

"Oh! Alice, you should get this." Rosalie said. The shirts read: "I do not suffer from insanity... I enjoy every minute of it."

"And Rose you should get these." The shirts read: 'I only have PMS on days that end in the letter "y".' And, "What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?'Hold my purse.'"…'You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it.'

"Bella, you should get this.." …."I'm the kind of girl who falls and apologizes for it."…"Don't follow in my footsteps, I tend to walk into walls."…I ran with scissors, and lived!…Ha ha ha…I laughed.

"Edward and Jasper, you guys should get this in different colors."…."Doctors say I have multiple personalities. We disagree with that."…We all laughed. They chuckled.

"Emmett this is so true. You should get it." Ben and Angela laughed. 'I am on a quest to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some would call "a floor" - a long and difficult task awaits me. Wish me luck my friends for I may not return alive.'

Emmett agreed with us. Angela said we should all get the shirts that said: "1 out of every 4 people are insane. Look at your three best friends, if it's not them, it's you."

Once everyone picked out shirts, we got a few board games, more snacks, and went to the cash register with all of our purchases.

The ride home in the jeep was hilarious. We stopped by Mcdonalds, to sate Emmett's hunger for the rest of 'long' ride home.

* * *

Getting back to the house was funny, the guys decided to have a competition on who could get to the house fastest, with the most bags. What did I say? Competitive.

Edward won, and after we put away the groceries, and layed out the board games for later, we all went back into the family room to clean up the earlier mess, so there would be room to play Twister: Girls vs. Boys..

We're so going to loose. I'm about as graceful as a one legged Cheetah.

When we got in the room Carlisle and Esme, were settled on the 'clean' couch watching the news.

"Mom, Dad, we were just about to clean up then play some games. Care to join us." Emmett asked.

They laughed at us. And shook their heads no.

"We're just on our way out. We were just trying to catch the evening news." Carlisle said with a grimace. I was confused, what about the news is worth grimacing at in Forks?

Esme must've noticed our confusion because she said: " It's just strange how the evening News is where they begin with "Good Evening" then proceed to tell you why it isn't."

Once again we laughed hysterically, but this time while tidying up the mess. Carlisle and Esme headed upstairs after everything was straightened.

The guys got the board games, and we girls were loosing 2:1, that is until the infamous Twister game. Rosalie, grabbed Emmett's junk, and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Alice sweet talked Jasper out of the game, and I took Edward, Ben, and Angela out with my clumsiness.

I was leaned over him faced to face Left hand on Yellow; Right hand on blue, and one small crooked smile, a blush, wobbly legs of mine, and we were on the mat.

That left us girls to win…Yay! Clumsiness rules sometimes. With the girls left standing still, we were even in the games department, something that the guy were not satisfied, and/or happy about it. Sore losers.

After board games, there was lots of movies and junk food. I ate so much candy, I was feeling drunk by the time I passed out asleep. I'm not sure it's possible, but I was almost completely sure I was going to feel like I have a hangover tomorrow.

Last thing I heard before all of us girls passed out asleep on the floor was the guys whispering something about 'revenge', and something about 'no ties, their for sissy's'…

Must be my imagination.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to and ear piercing scream from Rose, and Angela. I sat up and looked over. Alice, Jasper, and Myself were the only ones in the room. My head was layed on Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I could definently get used to this.

There was a loud boom…and more screaming.

"Emmet and Ben you are sooo! Dead." Angela and Rosalie said together.

Uh-Oh..

* * *

So tell me how you feel. Im not going to apologize for the cliffy. It's mandatory for reviews Lol…

I Love you all… Did you like my fun quotes/…I did!! What do you think happened??

REVIEWSSS…!!!! You guys can review as much as you want. do so lol.


	14. READ ME FUN HERE

Just a AN..sorry im in desperate need of help guys support me through my time of turbulence and help me to find these two stories…. Im going to give the parts I remembered so you can search through your wonderful brains and find it for me please and thanks..I know you all hate me for this so once again I am SOO sorry beacuse I for one really hate authors notes myself when reading a story. I really appreciate you guys..

#1: UHmm.. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are all realted or whatever living in Forks, their poor and get there clothes frm like the salvation Army and I think Charlie is and Alcoholic or something??? BUt then 'Whala!" the Cullens move to town and its Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. I don't remeber getting beyond that part.

#2:Bella and Edward hate eachother and they've known each other for like there whole lives. There god brother and sister. Bella is really only friends with Angela, and Jessica. And Edward is friends with the whole gang you...Jake is apart of that click weirdly, and he likes Bella But edward doesn't want any of his friends especially jake liking her ( I felt alot of jealosy reading this.. lol) But I think jake does something stupid to Bella nad Edward and Emmett and Jasper want to kick his ass. Help me please lol...

PSYOU GUYS SHOULD START TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT I NEED ideaS IM STARTING TO FEEL A LITTLE BLOCKED.. i KINDA CAN'T REMEMBER WHY THEY WANT TO KILL BEN AND EMMETT...HELP!!!!


	15. Birthdays and Honks

**Disclaimer: Come to the dark side, we've got Edward? Yea right, then why is he sitting right here. I don't own Twilight.**

**Here, is where I'm suppose to tell you some really awkward story, and tell you how the story's progression is doing…well I've got nothing. Really. Sorry, I really am. But I will tell you that the story is doing excellent ha ha ha…and I fell down the steps today on my way to school. Screw high school and these people wanting us to get up so early. He he so um Yea THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOOOVE YOU ALL SOOOO VERY MUCH.**

**SHOUT OUT!!! TO CHOOSEMUSIC FOR HELPING FIND ONE OF THE STORIES I WAS LOOKING FOR, AND TO SO MANY BOOK 2 LITTLE TIME FOR THEIR IDEA OF THE PEN MARKINGS ON THEIR FACES Whooo !ALL OF THE OTHERS WHO REVIEW TO MY STORY. THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Continue on…..**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I woke up the next morning to and ear piercing scream from Rose, and Angela. I sat up and looked over. Alice, Jasper, and Myself were the only ones in the room. My head was layed on Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I could definently get used to this._

_There was a loud boom…and more screaming._

_"Emmet and Ben you are sooo! Dead." Angela and Rosalie said together._

_Uh-Oh.._

* * *

"Okay class take out your essays on the 'Effects of Big Buisness in the South' and brin…" My teacher droned on and on like this for the whole period.

Thank goodness class is almost over.

Alice has been bombarding me with birthday plans for the past week. I wish I could be swallowed up by the floor, but then I wouldn't get to see my Edward. I'm finally beginning to see my place with Edward, he really makes me happy. It's not just the big things that make me fall more and more in love, oh no, it's also the little things. It's the way he opens the car door for me; how when we walk he subconciously has to be touching me at all times; The way he always seems to be there to catch me before I fall; How if I blink and theres an eyelash on my cheek, he seems to be appreciating every part of me; even the parts that aren't. Or simply, just the way he looks deep into my eyes, lightly caresses my cheek bone, and lowers his soft, full lips to mine.

I'm sure he doesn't even realize he drives me crazy doing half of these things, but he does, and I love every minute of it. Those qualities alone separate him from any other male in my life. Yeah sure, my Dad is just about one of the greatest men on earth, Carlisle, the most compassionate, Jake the most lovable, Emmet, Jasper, and ben the most loyal; But he's all that and more, plus it means something totally different when he does those things.

Im sure I'd feel a bit weird if Emmett, Jasper, Ben, or even Jake tried to do half of those things, especially kiss me to the point were my toes curl inside of my shoe, and I feel a tingle in my spine, and other places. And I especially don't think their girlfriends would like that.

Edward is just, Edward.

He had been rubbing soothing circles on my back to ease the tension in my posture. I don't think it was working. Much. Every time I began feeling relaxed, Alice would pop-up and sever my Edward induced buzz.

Pixie-Buzz-Kill…

The sleep over last weekend went great. I was thoroughly impressed that I accomplished all of my revenge tactics. Jasper's, Edward's, Emmett's, and Alice's, even though Emmett, haven't noticed it yet. And Alice's backfired on me, really bad.

When Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I had woken up that Saturday morning and heard screaming, we just knew someone, doesn't matter who, was going to die. Or get severely hurt. We were correct.

_*Flashback*_

_We jumped up from our spots on the floor, and ran to see what all of the commotion was for. When we reached the second floor, after everyone tripped up the stairs thanks to me, we ran to the master bathroom at the end of the hallway. Inside of the bathroom was an interesting site to say the least. _

_Ben was being scolded, for whatever it is that he and Emmett had done. And Rosalie had Emmett holed up in a corner basically begging for mercy. I had failed to notice in all the chaos, that Angela and Rosalie's hair was a bit of a disarray. It looked like it was hiding something. Hmm._

_What was going on?_

"_Rose, Ang? What happened?" I asked. _

_Rose stopped mid point at Emmett's face, he looked relieved. Angela, had stopped yelling at Ben long enough to turn to us and answer. _

"_Do you know what these assholes did to us?!" Rose screamed, her hair flailing all over the place._

"_No, Rose just calm down and tell us what happened." Jasper said calmly. Always the mediator. _

_Angela spoke up quickly and uncharacteristically pissed off. She stepped forward, grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her forward with her. _

_She put her hand on Rosalie's for-head and pushed back her, and blew her own bangs out of her face, showing us their for-heads._

_There was a collective gasp from us as we looked between, Emmett and Ben, and Rose and Angela's for-heads._

_Rosalie sneered. "Don't you act all shocked, Jasper and Edward, you knew this was going to happen, Emmett and Ben told us." I looked at Edward disapproval and contempt._

_How could he be so mean? Wait he was going to do that to me. _

"_Hey, that wasn't a gasp of shock! It was one of disbelief." Edward said. "I didn't know they would actually do it."_

_"Wait, hold the phone, you guys were planning on doing that to us?"I asked, pointing between Alice and I. _

_"MmHmm..They were, until they fell asleep."Emmett said, determined not to go down alone. But he shut up when Rose shot him a near deadly look, that said he should stop talking if he wanted to live another day. _

_"Yup.." Was all Ben said, before being silenced with a look from Angela. _

_They looked absolutley lethal, especially with their hair flailing around on their heads. _

_"Hey__, I was all hopped up on candy and soda. I think I may have actually jumped off of a bridge yesterday, if I was propositioned to." Jasper said, loosing the all-knowing calmness. _

_"Yeah? Well your lucky Jasper Whitlock, that you didn't go through with that or Mister Happy would not have visited with Misses Happy, for a long, long while."Alice said. Jasper let out a visible sigh of relief. _

_"Yeah, Edward you would've been sorry. I have my ways."I said mysteriously, having nothing really, but knowing I had succeeded in making him shudder in fear. Go Bella. _

_That was true, what Jasper said though. I may even have followed him off that bridge yesterday. What a sugar rush._

"_Okay, well what exactly happened?" Alice asked. _

"_Well, When I woke up this morning I decided to wake Ang up for some coffee since you two seemed really comfy where you were." She smiled suggestively toward Alice and I. "And when I wake her up she takes one look at my face and screams."_

"_Uh, huh, then she screams, while looking at my face."Angela said._

"_Yeah, then, In the middle of our scream fest, which Im shocked you didn't hear." Rose added. "We hear snickering coming from behind us, only to find these fools holding MARKERS."_

"_Yep." Angela said popping the 'P'. "Not just regular marker either..nope..PERMANENT marker."_

"_No!" Me and Alice gasp, and take a closer look. _

_Sure enough there was the slight residue and smudge where it looks like they attempted to wash it off but being unsuccessful in doing so._

_They were sooo dead._

"_Yeah, But that's okay…this isn't over yet. So if you'll kindly leave the bathroom, we will continue to inflict pain until a point has come across." Rose asked politely enough, considering the situation._

"_Rosie it was just a joke, and the whole permanent thing was a mistake.!" Emmett cried._

_The door begun to close and the last thing heard before we reached the edge of the hallway was an ear piercing scream._

_We all Shuddered._

_*End Flashback*_

That was nearly a full week ago.

Ben was punished no where nearly as bad as Emmett was physically or mentally. He simply had a few scratches and bruises and various un-known places and he was now sporting a permanent marker tattoo, that says: Hi! Im Angela's Bitch, across his for-head.

Emmett was on a whole other level of embarassment. I almost felt bad for him. But that passed quickly. Not only did he have a sign on his for-head to rival Ben's Bitch Sticker, But he now had a shiner, and he was being withdrawn from sex for the time being. Preferably until he breaks down like a sniveling baby. Rose's words not mine. But Emmett has too much pride, and he refuses to go down without even a slight fight.

I myself thought it was pointless and time consuming. He would eventually break down and do what she wanted, plus he was already wearing the most demeaning thing for a 'Man' with pride to wear on his FOUR-HEAD! You can't get anymore…un-manly.

Rosalie and Angela of course refused to go to school with permanent marker on their heads, so we spent most of the weekend googling ways to remove the offensive mark off their faces. After a few scrubs, unmentionable remedies, and about fifty or so swipes of concealer they were ready to go.

That wasn't the end of the weekend though, I had gotten Emmett back also with a prank of mine.

I put a bumper stickers on the front and back end of his Jeep that said: I HAD a life…My girlfriend ate it.! On the front. And said: Honk for sperm donation! On the back. Pure genius, ederly women, and a few gay men had been honking their horns while we were driving in the jeep. NO one besides Alice knows about the horn.

It's hilarious. He doesn't even realize the bumper yet, the only one who knows is Alice since she had to sneak me in so I could do it. She thought that made us even, it didn't, but it got her half way there. I didn't do what I really wanted to do, I decided to be nicer.

I just took all her make-up, I was curious as to what she would do, my plans were thwarted as I never mentioned that I took her make-up as a punishment. But I shouldn't have to. It's called 'revenge' there supposed to just get it.

I totally and completely forgot about the fact that she has money and access to a car.

She went out to the store and bought all new make-up thinking she misplaced it all in one of her zoo sized purses, and claimed she had been meaning to get a new set-up anyway. I was so disappointed in myself for the pitiful prank, I just let her believe that's what happened.

That's Alice for you.

Anyway my birthday is Saturday, I don't know what's going to happen but im thinking a dinner with the buds and that's all. Sounds good to me. Then it's off to Port Angeles for a night out with Jake and the famous Nessie.

Ahh.. Life.. And Edward looks so good right now, it's unfair.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"Edward asked me.

"Yep, I am. Just let me get my camera," I said putting on my shoe. "My mom is going to hassel me if I don't start adding pictures to this scrap book she sent me with this camera."

"Okay then, I'll be waiting down stairs with Charlie."He said then left.

It was saturday, and also my birthday. I would've been content to ignore it, but no one would let me. But they had in fact granted me power on what I wanted to do, but it had to be an outting with friends, no inside, curled on the couch jammie nights. So I chose to go out to dinner. Nothing to fancy or over the top, but it's out and it's not a club like Alice wanted to do. Well, before she remembed Ang doesn't turn eighteen until November, so we had to wait.

I think it was going to be nice.

Yesterday we had a big family dinner at the Cullen house, so the rents could celebrate with us also. But tonight, it's just the guys. Jake's out on his first date with Nessie tonight, so we made plans to hang out tomorrow. I'm finally going to meet this girl, I hope she's as cool as Jake says. I'm sure she will be though.

I went down the stairs carefully, one step at a time in the four-inch heels Alice forced me in. When I reached the bottom, I saw Edward and my dad rise from their spots on the couch and meet me in the foyer. Edward looked delectable, wearing a charcoal grey button down shirt, and plack slacks. His hair a disarray as usual.

I had on a simple black halter dress and heels, my hair pulled up off my neck. I had a stinging feeling Alice set us up to match, it seemed way to much of a coincidence.

I almost hadn't noticed my Dad start tearing up, as he was too 'macho' for tears. I suppose it's a man thing. He wiped his eyes and came to give me a hug.

"Aww, Dad I'm coming back. And I'll bring you some food so you don't burn the house down."I said jokingly.

"Right, you do that. But wow, you look all grown up honey."

"That's what we do Dad, but I promise I'll try not to grow up to fast."I said reassuringly.

"That's all I want to hear," He turned to Edward. "You take good care of my girl here Edward." He said in a fatherly/cop tone.

"Always, sir."Edward said respectfully.

I told my Dad about Edward and I last Sunday, after the sleepover. He was surprisingly not as shocked or questionative as I thought he would be. He seemed understanding and a bit eager to speak to Edward on that level, as he had been a friend to me and Alice's brother for such a long time. I just chalked it up to him not really knowing what to do or say about my first boyfriend.

I left out the part that I'm in love with Edward. No need to send the man to an early grave, his food does an excellent job of that already. He doesn't need my help.

"Just remember son, I work for the law. I have a registered armed weapon."He said strictly in cop mode.

Edward gulped and nodded.

"Okay dad, enough scaring Edward."I said as I heard a beep come from outside. We were riding with Emmett to the resturant in Port Angeles.

I gave him a kiss, told him not to wait up, confirmed to bring him back some food and Edward and I left the house.

On the way to the car Edward asked:"He wasn't serious was he?"

I just looked at him scared to tell him my Dad did indeed have an armed weapon. But he wouldn't use it. I don't think. Unsure of my answer, I just slipped on in the car and waited to pull off.

When we got on the Highway, Alice and I could barely keep straight faces. There were at least fifty honks alone on the highway, when we reached Port Angeles their were even more.

Alice and I had given up tryin to hold it in and outright laughed at every car horn pulling up to the resturant. We ignored the curious glances from everyone else, as we figured they find out soon enough what all the hype was about.

And when they did the would understand. After all Emmett is willing to donate sperm for a honk.

AHa Ha!! and more weird looks.

* * *

When we got into the resturant, I had unmistakingly looped my armsthrough Edward's, because the hostess was having a severe problem keeping her eyes off of my man. I wanted to stab her with a fork. But i can't do that, because it would be illegal, and I'm now old enought o get the full prison sentence. I'm not to keen on the thought of sharing a cell with some big woman named Bertha, who always smells of comn chips and matches, and always steal my pillows.

Not an ideal way to end my birthday dinner.

The hostess finally seated us at our table, and sent a very suggestive look towards Edward. He ignored it, well I don't think he actually even saw it. But apparently Rosalie did because the next thing I know, Samantha, our hostess for the night was flying toward the ground. You know, having 'Accidentally' tripped over Rose's stilleto heel.

Oops.

I looked down at my menu as did eveyone else, and tried to make sense of the Italian scrwalings on it. I could only make out one thing, and was happy that is was the one thing I actually wanted. Mushroom Raviloi.

"So is everyone ready to order?"The waitress asked taking out a pen from her apron.

"I have the shrimp pasta, with regular spaghetti noodles."Angela said.

"I'll have the specialty soup." Alice said.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli."I said.

"I'll have the strip steak with buttered noodles."Emmett said.

"I'll have the chicken linguini."Edward said.

"I'll have the scallop over fetucini with alfredo sauce."Ben said

"And i'll have the same. That sounds good Ben." Rose said we all laughed.

After the waitress got the drink orders, she went to the back and put the orders in. We all began to talk amongst ourselves. I truned to Edward and noticed he was staring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?"I asked nervously.

"What, no."He chuckled."I was just in awe of you beauty." He stroked my cheek, and sent a chill down my spine.

"That was so corny, but so beautiful." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "I really care for you Edward."

"As do I for you, Bella. Even though we've only been together for a short while, it just feels....right."

"I know what you mean." He leaned in and gave me a meaningful kiss, then pulled back.

"I have something for you."

"What? Edward not another present, the first time you gave me something I nearly had a panic attack through my tears, may I remind you."

He chuckled, Then stuck his hand in his pocket.

"It's not really for you so much as it's for me. The pure satisfaction of seeing you wear it will meake me happy."He said pulling out a velvet blue box.

I think I must have stopped breathing at one point, because the room got fuzzy.

Breathe Bella. I did.

"This is so everyone will know that your mine." HE opened the little box, and pulled out a delicate necklace, in white gold, with two letters on it:E and B.

I could practically see my own eyes glistening. I was so happy, how does he do this to me. I pride myself on not being emotional, and he goes and does this cusre him. I necklace was gorgeous. It wasn't gaudy or extremelly extravagant, it would be practically basic wereit not for the two thing set on the B and the E. The reason I was crying right now. The reason that if you truly did not understand me you would not understand the though put into this gift. The one thing about Edward I loved most apart from him being everything Ive ever wanted.

The two tiny Emeralds in the corner of each letter. The color of his eyes.

It was like he could see in my soul and knew that is what I would notice that first and foremost. Next thing I knew, i was planted in his lap, my arms around his neck, my lips pressed tightly to his, in a crowded restaur-.

Oh shoot, crowded resturant.

Once I noticed that I got off of him, and looked at the huge smile on his face, that I just know was a reflection of my beaming smile. i let him put the necklace on me, and when he finished I kissed him again, and put all the love I could muster into. I just had to show him how it made me feel, and I knew without words that I had done so, and no words were needed. I almost felt like he could possibly loveme too in that moment but that in itself is impossible. At this time at least, we've only been seeing eachother about a week and a day.

Someone cleared they're throat and Edward and I look to see all of our friends smilling warmly at us.

Then to my utter embarassment, the whole resturant began to clap at our unintentional PDA.

"Aww you guys are too cute. And Bella that necklace is gorgeous. Good job Edward."Jasper said.

The girls agreed.

"Okay enough with the lovey dovey, let's eat." Emmett said. I hadn't even noticed the food had arrived yet.

We began to eat until the subject of the necklace came back into play, and the guys were ragging on Edward about being a big sap.

"Emmett you serenaded me on my last birthday so shut up.!" rosalie said. He huffed and shut up.

"Jasper you set up a picnic in the woods and played me a song your wrote."Alice said shutting up Jasper.

"Ben, you took me on a tourist bus in Seattle, with a bullhorn, and screamed to all of Seattle that you loved me." We all turned to look at Ben, never would've expected that.

"Wow."We all said. But I was happy with all the guys completely being shut down for ragging on Edward. Or so I thought.

"Well Edward is still the bigger sap."Emmett muttered, with a stuck out tounge in Edward's drection.

Edward just smiled.

"Hey Em, check out your bumpers lately?"Oh shit, how did he know about that?

I shot Alice a questionable look, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Uhm, no why?"Emmett asked confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you asked the old lady on the highway if she's sure she wants you as a sperm donor."He said, then Him, Alice and I cracked up again.

Emmett jumped up out of his seat and ran for the exit to check on his car. Well I guess that was pay back in more than one way, for Edward and I.

I still like the sound of that.

* * *

**SO lol...Honk for a sperm donation. Lol review thanks for all the support guys, and sorry for making you wait so long for this. That was utterly horrible of me I know**.

**So how'd you like Jealous Bella, and Mushyward? I think Me likey, You likey....YEp soo **

**Do your thing the button below should be blinking Begging for reviews...DOooooo IT you know you want to. Love you.**


	16. Charlie and the ROAD TRIP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Stephenie Meyers Characters.**

**Yay! New Chappie for all of you out there who hate hate me for not having updated in ages. I am so so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Yes, very well then, I suppose im going to have to earn your trust. Its fine.…..weep. And moving on. Moving along now.**

**Things are going to move a bit faster in this story from here on out. So I am telling you this so that your on track. We are full speed ahead! And REMEMBER! When you contribute to the story, my writing comes out better. So tell me your ideas.**

**Read.**

**_Previously..._**

_"Hey Em, check out your bumpers lately?"Oh shit, how did he know about that?_

_I shot Alice a questionable look, she just shrugged her shoulders._

_"Uhm, no why?"Emmett asked confused._

_"Oh I don't know, maybe you asked the old lady on the highway if she's sure she wants you as a sperm donor."He said, then Him, Alice and I cracked up again._

_Emmett jumped up out of his seat and ran for the exit to check on his car. Well I guess that was pay back in more than one way, for Edward and I._

_I still like the sound of that._

_End..._

Things were going good so far. I am beginning to trust in Edward -and myself- more and more everyday. A few weeks have passed since my birthday. The night in general was so simplistic, yet perfect.

Emmett, is still being a Sour Sandy about the whole bumper sticker fiasco. That night, after he ran out of the restaurant to check on his truck, he stomped back in, and demands to know who it was that stuck it on his truck. We all sat looking anywhere but at his face, while he stood huffing and glaring at the majority of us at the table, you know, aside from Rose.

The day after that Saturday of my birthday dinner, I went out with Jake so that he could introduce me to his new girlfriend Nessie. She's great, really great for him. It's like they were made specifically for each other. She's really down to earth, and kind hearted. And, she can hang with the best of them, she and I continuously talked throughout the whole meeting, and I almost completely sure Jake was feeling a bit left out. But he was a good sport. Even after we began teasing him mercilessly.

I could see us becoming great friends.

Just looking at them together made my heart tug, and I instantly wished I could have been with Edward. It's like they have this unspoken bond between them. Truth be told it's a little weird if im being completely honest. There were times where they seemed to be having brief conversations with his eyes, and when she touches him it's almost as if they are speaking. For example, Nessie and I were discussing the many things Jake does that gets on our nerves, telling embarrassing stories about him, you know, the usual. And then she randomly reaches out towards him, looks silently into his eyes, and they gently kiss; as if he knew that's what she wanted. That was the moment I took it upon myself to go, and leave them in peace. They wished me a happy belated birthday, and I sped as fast as I could in my car, toward the Cullen household, needing to see the person that made me feel the way Jake and Nessie looked ten times over.

Sigh. Good times.

The month is now October. Alice is ripping and running in order to figure out our plans for Halloween. She is most set on either going to a party or having a party. Im not sure that I want her to have a party, because knowing Alice she'll make all of us, including the guys, spend our getting primped for it, then make a huge, extravagant entrance. With me. In heels. I could die. But if im being honest with myself im just about happy with anything Alice is happy with. God, what I do for the happiness of my best friends.

School is finally out for the day, and I am so ready to head home and go to sleep. Once I tell everyone goodbye, and tell everyone that I'll get in contact with them later, im on my way home to do just that. Sleep.

Ahh…good ole sleep.

I pulled up in front of my house and got out of my car. I almost didn't noice the chiefs cruiser was in the drive way. When I got inside, I dropped my keys and bag off in the living room, and migrated into the kitchen where I knew my father would inevitably be.

"Hey Dad what's up?"

"Oh, hey Bells, nothing much just came home early from the station. Kind of a slow day, you know?" He said taking a drink from his _Lite_ beer, as if that makes it any better for him, and then goes back to scanning the paper.

I can't imagine what would be so interesting in it. This is Forks, and I make sure I mention that to him.

"Dad, this is Forks it's always a slow day." I said making my way over to the fridge to map out dinner.

He chuckles. "Hey Bells, don't worry about cooking tonight, I was thinking we could go down to the lodge and have dinner. You know, spend some time together, without you having to cook." He said not looking at me. Sentimental was just not my Dad's thing. But despite that fact I always, without even the slightest doubt knew it was out of love.

"Uh sure Dad, that sounds good. We have been neglecting spending time together apart from dinners." I laugh.

"Ok then, we'll head out of here soon and be on our way. " He said lifting from his chair and going into the living room to watch TV on the flat screen.

I love my dad.

"Oh and Bella, you got a package from Renee. It's by the door." He told me distractedly.

Man that TV works fast. It's like hypnosis. I wonder if I could work that to my advantage at some point.

"Oh okay, I'll get right on that." I said reluctantly. With my luck it would be my Mom's version of a birthday present. Bra and Panty sets from Victoria's Secret.

Yippee! Is it just me? But is your mom buying you 'somewhat' skimpy lingerie even just a _bit_ weird ?

Oh well I guess I'll have to open it at some point any way. I might as well do it now.

I picked up the box from behind the door, and brought it with me in the kitchen. The tape on the box was like, I don't know some sort of deterrent. Great job Mom, tape the box down so much so that I can't even open it.

I got the scissors from the drawer next to the sink, and began my way cutting through the nuclear-war-protectant tape. Inside of the box was another box, and a card was placed strategically on top. Presumably so that I would read it first, not later.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am so sorry I was not able to spend your Eighteenth birthday with you. Phil and I are still traveling, a lot. But that's besides the point. Sure, I could have called, and I will, but for right now I want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm in Italy right now and just about everywhere I look reminds me of you. I love you so much honey. This item in this box, is only a testament to how I envision you will be as you go throughout life. Your growing up, and as mjmuch as I would love to keep you as my baby girl forever, I cannot. I have to let you grow up. You will prove to be the woman I know you can be. My brave, graceful, loving, headstrong daughter. _

_You are my everything and then some. I love you baby. _

_Love Mom. _

By the time I finished the letter, I had tears rolling down my face. My Mom was never this sentimental, or serious. She was flight and overzealous. This letter in itself was a gift I couldn't have loved more if I tried; and I hadn't realized how much I really missed her until this letter.

I reached down inside of the box and pulled out the gift. It was neatly wrapped in and elegant looking wrapping paper. Ahh, Italy. I pulled off the wrapping paper and looked down silently on the Ballerina Figurine my mother bought for me.

It was the most beautiful figurine I had ever seen, I could tell it had clearly been hand crafted from the look of the molding. The ballerina, had a flawless white face, and she was molded into the standard ballerina pose. She had a look of determination on her face and yet she somehow managed to look soft within her features. Just like my mom had said.

Oh thanks mom, now I'm a pile of goo on the kitchen floor. This is going to be a mess to clean up. Wheres that mop at.

I sniffled a few more times, and I guess by then Charlie had caught on to the fact that I was crying because he came into the kitchen.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing really, Mom just sent me a really great gift for my birthday." I sniffled.

"Oh you got the letter and the figurine didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I did. It was so unlike her. I was just shocked. I don't normally get like this." I said, trying to cover up the still falling tears.

He moved more into the kitchen and started towards me. He pulled me into an awkward hug, but it was still very much appreciated.

"Thanks Dad, that helped a lot." I scratched my arm awkwardly.

"No, uh, problem Bells. Anytime." He said.

"Uh, okay then I think we better be heading out, don't cha think?" He cleared his throat, and asked.

Wow, and he's back. Can't get enough of dear old dad.

Dinner went really well. I was able to really just sit down and talk to my dad kind of like old times. Not that those were really deep discussions, but they were nice none the less. Tonight, I got what I hadn't really expecting of my dad. Understanding. I mean for just aabout any girl really it's weird to talk to your parents about your love life, let alone your Dad. But, he truly proved that theory wrong tonight. I was able to talk, not just about Edward, but all my friends, school, just everything with him, without the ever present awkwardness lingering overhead. It was a generally nice evening. Very pleasant and im extremely glad I was able to have that with him, especially since it's been a while since we've really been hanging around alot.

When we got in the house I made us a couple of ice cream sundaes, and we sat in the living watching a game that he was adamant on me watch beacause I would: "Never be the same.". His word not mine. He insisted on explaining the rules of the game, and gave his commentary on what was going on in it. I was able to grasp the general concept of it,_ I think_, but I really didn't have the heart to tell him I was a lost cause. Which he should understand better than anyone. I didn't get my horrible equilibrium problems from my mother.

After the game. We both decided to call it a night. Him thanking me for spending a night :"With your old man"; which is a little hard to see myself, especially with my parents having had me straight out of highschool. They were 19 and 20 when they had me.

"Nght Dad." I chuckled, still thinking of his 'old man' comment.

"Night Bella"he said kissing me on my four head.

Once I was in my room I quickly grabbed my stuff for the bathroom and went and did my buisness. When I came out, freshly showered and dressed ready for bed, I noticed I had a text. Or maybe a few more than that. and Two voice messages, one from Edward and the other from Alice.

_From:Edward_

_To:Bella_

_I just wanted to tell you to have a good night, and that I...really care for you. Call me back tommorow and tell me how your evening with charlie went. Oh and Alcie said call her. Just a heads up I think she's making us all go shopping tomorrow. okay, good night._

What was that? When he hesitated it sounded like he wanted to say something other than what he said. I bet- NO! I don't even want to think of the possibilty and get my hopes up. I continued to listen to the voice messages.

_From:Alice_

_To:Bella_

_One word. SHOPPING!. Yay fun! Time to go get fitted for our costumes for the party. Oh, and stop making that face, I know your making one, The boys are coming to so yes, you will be able to see your precious little Edward. But Im sure you already knew that, because he told you. little weasle. _

How on earth did she know that I made a face at that. Whatever, she really freaks me out sometime though. I read throught the rest of the stuff on my phone. Two more text from Alice, telling me not to forget about tomorrow. One text each from Rose and Ang, saying that if they have to suffer than I have to. Emmet and jasper saying good luck. And Edward, telling once again good night. And with that brought back the memory of Edward's hesitant -yet sweet- voice message.

And with the thought of it still running fresh through my mind, I went to sleep, thinking of all of the possiblities that could come wit Edward loving me. Possibly. Sigh.

Could I possibly love Edward? Truly? not just some silly crush; real and true raw love. I've never really known him as well as I do now, and I believe now I might be able to honeslty say that I love him.

I fell asleep with a silly smile on my face that night...and I woke up the same way. I think.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing in my room at? 4:30am?" I snapped.

"Road trip! Duh."She said.

Reviews.

Once again, so sorry about the delay, good news. End of the school year is in literally three weeks. Im excited, so you should be too!


	17. Road trip Cont and Clubbing

**Disclaimer: Uh nope. Clearly I do NOT own Twilight. What a real shame. Don't cha think?**

**As summer approaches, you will most likely see my updates coming in just a bit faster. Unless of course, there is some strange, and very important reason why I am otherwise unable to write to my lovely readers. I did however, only w=inee might I add, have the thought of stopping this story cross my mind. You know, cause keeping up with school and writing is a very hard task, for me at least. LOL**

**So anywho, go ahead and read.**

_Previously…_

_How on earth did she know that I made a face at that. Whatever, she really freaks me out sometime though. I read throught the rest of the stuff on my phone. Two more text from Alice, telling me not to forget about tomorrow. One text each from Rose and Ang, saying that if they have to suffer than I have to. Emmet and jasper saying good luck. And Edward, telling once again good night. And with that brought back the memory of Edward's hesitant -yet sweet- voice message._

_And with the thought of it still running fresh through my mind, I went to sleep, thinking of all of the possiblities that could come wit Edward loving me. Possibly. Sigh._

_Could I possibly love Edward? Truly? not just some silly crush; real and true raw love. I've never really known him as well as I do now, and I believe now I might be able to honeslty say that I love him._

_I fell asleep with a silly smile on my face that night...and I woke up the same way. I think._

_"Alice, what the hell are you doing in my room at? 4:30am?" I snapped._

_"Road trip! Duh."She said._

Uhhh….Hi, this is Bella Swan, I am the patient, Alice Cullen's, Best Friend. Do you know when it would be okay to go into the little white padded room to visit with her?

Yes people, Alice has officially gone off the deep end. 4:30 in the morning? I feel like I have just barely closed my eyelids. What's up with that?

"Alice? Are you feeling okay hun?" I asked her standing up from my bed.

"Yea, Bella Im fine. Why?" She asked confused.

"No, Alice I really don't think you are. There is no way your crazy enough to waltz in my room speaking this, this blasphemy! About a road trip, at 4:30 in the AM!" I snarled at her.

Yeah, I said it. Snarled.

She finally stopped jittering excitedly. She looked scared. She backed away from me and out the door. I heard her scamper quickly down the steps and out of the front door. Good.

Back to bed.

I hopped happily back into bed, proud with myself for having stood up to Alice finally. There is just about two things in this world you just don't mess with in my life. And that is my brownies and my sleep. Your liable to loose an eye or a very valuable appendage for disrupting either of them.

I finally drifted off, after I settled comfortably back into my comforter. Hmmm, warm. I was having a spectacularly vivid dream about going to the beach and seeing my mom, and Edward and everyone else was there, and all of a sudden they were whispering about throwing and something about me and water, or something like that I didn't catch it all, but I know it can not be good. They finally stopped whispering and Edward looked to me with a mischievous look in his eye. Uh-oh, not good. I ran away laughing, knowing he would catch me, as I run about as fast a snail on a motor scooter. I felt him scoop me up and-

"Emmett! What the hell? I told you to let me see if I could get her up before you did that."

I sat up coughing roughly, finally waking up from what I assumed was a dream. Turns out I was only reacting to what was going on in my surroundings. They really were whispering about me and water. I just didn't catch the fact that they were going to throw it on me. I guess now the dream makes sense.

"What are you guys doing here. And Edward put me down, please." I said to him calmly.

"Okay." He said lowering me to the ground. I gave him a small smile, and then turned to Emmett.

"For what reason did you really have for throwing water on me?" I said walking up to him.

"Because I was driving around with a bumper sticker that was offering up my sperm to anyone with a horn." He said confidently.

Everyone snickered, still remembering the look on his face after he found out about it being there. I, however, did not. I believe I was still half asleep when I did what I did next. Or at least that's my alibi.

I was now in front of him. I stood on my tippy-toes and looked him straight in the eye, and said: "And you just threw water on me. I feel like we're even, don't you think? Well, you know, after this of course." I said. Then I kicked him.

"Ouch! Bells, I thought you said we were even?" He said.

I turned and looked at him. "Yeah? Well I lied."

"Woah, you're a different person, when you haven't gotten enough sleep." Rosalie said.

"Yup, kind of like you. I thought she was going to kill me when I came in here earlier." Alice said. "That's why I came and got all of you."

"Hey, it's almost like the time she had that huge case of brownies at lunch, and Mike tried to take one, she slapped the chicken shit out of him with the lid of the tin it came out of." Jasper said.

Edward chuckled and came up to me. "Come on love, you need to get up. You can sleep in the car." He said with the crooked smile I deemed mine, on his face. I could help but to smile back. Not just because he made it impossible not to, but because he had just called me love.

"Okay, I'll be down in ten, now all of you get out." I told them grumpily.

Edward was the last one out, and he turned to face me. I looked at him because I knew what he wanted and I was teasing him. And I was enjoying it. I could tell he was becoming frustrated, he began to pout, I laughed. When I finally got myself together, and wiped my eyes, he was right in front of my face. I stopped laughing abruptly, especially when he grabbed me and smashed my body onto his. And then we were kissing.

"Hmm, that was nice" I said.

"Yeah, it was, now hurry up, so you can go back to sleep in the car." Edward said stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"Okay, I will"

After he left, I got dressed and did my hair. I applied little make-up, I didn't like to cake my face up with nonsense. So I only put on a little eyeliner and some lip gloss. At least Alice will be happy. Once I grabbed my phone, purse and wallet, I was out of the door and on my way downstairs.

"Okay sleep-ruiners, let's be gone." I said.

Everyone stood and we head out to the car. I suppose it was mutually decided, obviously, that taking one car, Emmett's jeep, would be the right way to go about this trip.

"Uhmm…where are we going any way? I realized I never asked."

"We're going to Seattle. It's a long trip. It's about as road-trip as we're going to get." Edward said.

We all laughed. Then I noticed something.

"Where are Ang and Ben? Weren't they supposed to be coming with us?" I asked.

"Oh, Ang ended up getting roped into taking car of her younger brothers, Ben felt weird leaving her behind, so he stayed to give her a hand." Alice said climbing into the jeep.

"Well, dang, I guess it's just you, Rose and I huh?" I replied getting comfortable in the backseat snuggled up to Edward.

"Yup, I suppose so. But this trip is going to be soooo fun! I can guarantee it." Alice said.

After a little more discussion about what we were going to do this weekend, I finally drifted back to sleep. I began to have nice dreams about a nice warm bed, being all nice and cozy in a comfy gold comforter. Kind of like Edwards. Is it weird to dream about sleep while your sleeping? By the time I woke up, we had reached our destination in Seattle. Now I must admit, as tired as I was, missing out on an opportunity to come here, would have been tragic. Even thought we're mainly here to shop; I hope Alice will spare us all, and allow us to go to the top of the space needle.

Hmm… Im actually excited about this.

I can already imagine, me kissing Edward at the top of the space needle. Looking out over all of Seattle, and maybe even Washington.

"Come on Bella, we're here." Edward said.

I rolled my feet out of his lap, and got out of the car with him. When I reached the sidewalk, I noticed Emmett, Jasper, and now Edward, taking bags out of Emmett's Jeep. _Why are there bags in the Jeep? _

"Wait, wait, hold on. Why are there bags in the car?" I asked confusedly.

"Because…we're staying over night?" Rosalie murmured under her breath. _Say what now?_

"She said we're staying overnight. As in, not going home tonight." Alice specified.

"Omg, Alice, I can't stay over night. My Dad would kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Bella! How dare you insinuate that I wouldn't ask Charlie first?" She asked feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you saying you asked Charlie if I could stay?"

"It's like you don't know me at all." She said.

"Yeah Bells! You know Ali has the in with the Charles Man!" Emmet said. I really hate that name. The Charles Man? What is that? And what's worst? My Dad actually let Em address him as _The Charles Man. _Old men, and their mid-life crisis.

I stared at them all in shock.

"When did you all plan this?"

"Uhmm… Last week sometime. I think. Rosalie?" Jasper Asked.

"Yupo, it was last week." Rosalie said. "Last Thursday to be exact."

Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine then where are we staying?" I asked.

"Turn around love." Edward said, using my shoulders to turn me around.

When I turned around, I noticed for the first time that I was literally standing in front of a hotel. A very swanky hotel. I didn't even want to know the name of it. I would just like to pretend that the price of this palace like hotel, would be the same cost as a very, very severely run down motel. I talking really run down people. I can only guess who is paying for this. I hate when they do stuff like this. It's bad enough Alice has this strange obsession with dressing me up as if im a doll, especially when she buys all of the designer clothes she puts on said doll.

Sigh.

I slumped my shoulders forward, knowing it would be a battle sooo not worth fight. It was nearly always inevitable, I was going to be staying at the ritzy palace, whether I liked it or not. It was either go willingly or get dragged in my hair by Ali and Rose, or my person favorite, being thrown over one of the guys shoulders.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Much.

"Guys, I cannot afford this. I'll just stay somewhere else." I tried.

I was sitting on one of the queen sized beds, watching Alice and Rosalie mutilate my suitcase. Which I personally don't understand since I had absolutely no part in the packing of said traveling case.

I completely lost the battle. I am now staying in a room with a fully stocked mini-bar, massive bathroom, balcony, and fully stocked fridge. All this for a weekend. Well, that's the Cullens for you.

I watched Alice and Rose pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a silky navy blue halter top, and to top it all off…

"OH, HELL NAWL!" I screamed. "I am not wearing those. You guys are smoking some heavy shit, if you think your getting me to wear those!"

"What, they're just a pair of heels Bella." Rosalie said, and rolled her eyes. Heffa.

Wow, it takes a lot to bring the Hood out of Bella Swan.

"No, no they are not just a pair of heels Rosalie." I said. "Those. Those right there." I said pointing to the offensive (to me) pair of heels. "Are a pair of patent leather STILLETOS!"

There was a collective gasp from the two.

"OMG! She HAS learned from all these sessions of Bella Barbie." Alice said. "Rose, I am so proud."

Rose just nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Just put the damn shoes on, we're going out tonight." She said.

"Going out where?" I asked frightened.

We're going out tonight usually only mean a few things and right about now, with us in a different city, staying over night, no parental supervison. That leaves us with only one possibility.

Clubbing.

When Alice and I turned seventeen last year, the two of them dragged me to this club in Port Angeles, so that we could sneak in to some over age 18 club. We were all to young, but we had heard they let the hottest girls in with out checking I.D., so they decided to get really dressed up, so that we would look older then we were, and then we would just miraculously get in.

Yeah, not so much.

That guy, also known as the bouncer, took one look at all of us individually and declared that Alice and I were too young to get in, and by association Rose would have to be too. Which means, she actually did look old enough to get in, but us _youngins_, as he called us, did not.

Old ass, young person wannabe….IDK

"Im not going, you remember what happened last time." I said.

"OOhhh, yeah Rose that was really humiliating." Alice said. "None the less it still sounds fun. So let's do it."

What the hell?

"Good, and plus we're all a year older now, and Bella, this club is eighteen and older." She said smirking. "How old are you now?"

"Happy Birthday!" Alice screamed.

Crap she had me there.

"Okay fine, but I am not wearing those heels, they're too expensive." I said determinedly.

They both looked to each other then back to me. "Wanna bet?" they replied simultaneously.

Two hours after getting dressed, in these god-forsaken, beautiful heels. Even I know beauty when I see it. Im not totally fashion inept. At least I hope not.

"Come on Bella, lighten up a bit would ya?" Emmet asked. "Your already out now, just live it up!" Emmett said, holding up his virgin NON-alcoholic beverage.

"Humph" was all I offered up for that.

A collective sound of huffs, and 'Oh boy, here we go. Stubborn Bella is back.' which earned them another humph.

"Edward? Please, do something?" Alice asked.

I felt no movement near me, and it was good. I was not in the mood for this. Just as I thought I was finally going to be left alone, I smelt the most delicious aroma, that I knew would only come from one place.

Edward.

Then I felt the tingles in my arm, right where his hand is positioned. It was official. I might as well give in. Just one more thing I can add to my list of can't say no to.

I felt his lips on my ear, and then his glorious breath began to caress it. Then he whispered "Come on babe, cheer up." He said, and kissed my ear lobe, after he sucked it into his mouth.

I am not sure what I said after that little act of his, but whatever it was must've confirmed that I wanted to dance. I was being lifted out of the booth and dragged towards the mass of bodies.

Uh oh.

"Uh, EDWARD, I CAN'T DANCE" I yelled over the music.

He looked into my eyes grabbed my hips and said: "It's all in the leading."

I am so screwed.

**REVIEWS PLEASE…**

**I posted soo much faster than I normally do after my three month period off… Uck. I am so happy school is over. **

**Hello summer VACATION!**


	18. Nice and Slow

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight. Only in my dreams, and apparently everyone else's dreams too.**

**You lovely people have no idea how excited that I am that school is over. No more exams, state test, quizzes, papers, irritating teachers. You know? It's just really good to be finally able to enjoy my summer vacation. Im actually on vacation as of now. Im out of state. And you people are lucky that I just got a new laptop, or else this chapter would have been nearly impossible to write.**

**Go on read.**

_Previously…._

_I felt no movement near me, and it was good. I was not in the mood for this. Just as I thought I was finally going to be left alone, I smelt the most delicious aroma, that I knew would only come from one place._

_Edward._

_Then I felt the tingles in my arm, right where his hand is positioned. It was official. I might as well give in. Just one more thing I can add to my list of can't say no to._

_I felt his lips on my ear, and then his glorious breath began to caress it. Then he whispered "Come on babe, cheer up." He said, and kissed my ear lobe, after he sucked it into his mouth._

_I am not sure what I said after that little act of his, but whatever it was must've confirmed that I wanted to dance. I was being lifted out of the booth and dragged towards the mass of bodies._

_Uh oh._

_"Uh, EDWARD, I CAN'T DANCE" I yelled over the music._

_He looked into my eyes grabbed my hips and said: "It's all in the leading."_

_I am so screwed._

"Bella," He said tilting my chin up. "Im up here. Look at me. I've got you." He chuckled.

I sighed. This was not going to be an easy first with him. GASP!

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"Okay, I totally assumed I gasped in my own head, but that's beside the point," Great now he's looking at me funny. "Edward, this is our first dance."

He looked up to the ceiling, then back down to me. " Your right." He said, then kissed me on my nose. "Then, we better make it count."

"I agree. Although, I never imagined our first dance to be to Miley Cyrus" I chuckled.

"Yeah," He laughed. "Neither did I, but I think it's sufficiently accurate."

I listened a little closer. He was right, I will always remember, and silently thank Miley Cyrus for the song 'When I look at you'. It explains how I feel about him. Although, I have no idea why this song is playing in this club. Isn't she like a Pop-Country cross over singer, or something.

Oh well.

He pulled me closer and put his nose to my throat. He began to trail kisses from my from the spot between my neck and my shoulder, and was slowly making his way up to my earlobe. When he finally - agonizingly - made it to my earlobe, he rapped his tongue tantalizingly around the lobe and then sucked it into his mouth. I shivered violently, and he liked it. He continued his trail up to my jaw, kissing every inch of it. I was getting impatient I wanted his lips on mine already.

"Edward," I growled weakly. "Please, stop teasing me."

He chuckled. "Just say what you want love and you can have it." He said with the sexy smirk on his face.

He was calling me out, and patronizing me. He wanted to play, I want to play too.

"I want you to back up," I covered my mouth with my hand, to emphasize my point. "your breath is kind of tart." I said, now using my hand to smother the giggles threatening to escape.

I watched as he brought his hand, and long skillful fingers up to his mouth to check his breath. It was then, that I lost it. I laughed so hard, I cried.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, from one side of us. He was holding Rosalie as close to him as Edward had been holding me just a moment before.

"Yeah? What's so funny?" Alice asked from the other side of us.

"Dude, does my breath stink?" Edward asked Emmett, when he backed up, he quickly turned to Jasper, who did the same.

I laughed again.

"What?" He asked getting annoyed quickly.

"Yo-Your Breath do-doesn't st-stink, Edward." I replied between fits of giggles.

His face was priceless, and then he looked severely mischievous.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that Edward?"

"Oh nothing." He chuckled darkly, moving closer.

He grabbed me when I started to back away, and dropped his face at eye level with me.

"Have you ever kissed a guy with bad breath?"

Huh?

"Wha- No! Why would I?" I asked confusedly.

Before I knew it he had closed the distance between us, and proceeded to make my head light. I was totally surrounded by Edward. It was like he was closing in on all sides. I could feel, smell, see, taste, and hear him everywhere. My senses were in overdrive.

It was amazing.

"WHOOO!" Emmett Boomed from beside us.

That little -enormous- distraction pried us apart long enough to realize that there were others present, Actually a whole building full of people. I blushed, bright as a tomato.

"Well, I guess it's time to head out?" Rosalie suggested.

We all mumbled our consents, and were on our way in less than five minutes.

I sighed when we finally reached the suite. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until I sat down on the bed. I was even to tired to grimace at said Palace's suite, that I was currently an occupant in. Alice and I were sharing a room, Rose and Emmett were staying in there own room. I got my pajamas Alice packed for me and headed off to the bathroom inside of the bedroom, to do my business and get cleaned up. When I returned Alice was fully dressed for Bed and grabbing her toiletries and heading out?

Where in the world is she going?

"Where in the world and you going Alice?"

"Oh Bella, please, Im going to sleep with Jazzy." She replied with a 'Duh' tone.

? "Okay so I have the room to myself?"

She sighed hard, then began to laugh. "Sometimes..I wonder, Bella." She chuckle a little more. "No, Bella you won't be alone, Edward needs a place to sleep."

Oh!…Hmm…okay I kind of like that idea better than sleeping with Alice.

"Oh, Okay, then why didn't you just put your stuff in his room?" I asked feeling dense.

"Because Bella, you're a terrible liar. If the rents' called, or more particularly Charlie, then you wouldn't have to lie. because you would have assumed this was going to be the sleeping arrangements.

Oh, okay that makes sense.

"Oh, Okay. Well g'night then Alice." I said smiling and pushing her out the room.

"Hey! Don't rush me all because Edwards coming." She yelled muffled through the door.

I sighed and went to sit on the bed. Was I ready for this? Truly ready for this?

"Oh!" I gasped. Had I really just expected to have Edward sleep in here with my Justice League, super hero shirt and hot pink boy shorts? Oh dear.

I hurried over to my suitcase and ruffled around in it for some more suitable sleepwear. _Bingo!_. I found what I was looking for. It was simple, nothing to over the top. I am still very clearly needing to sleep in said _sleepwear _I still don't understand how some women, even the sexiest and most seductive of women, can sleep in corsets and garter belts and such. Its madness. I feel restrained just sleep in my bra at night….How do they sleep in that stuff.

No, for me it would be simple. So simple Im not even really doing much at all. Just a simple dark blue tank top, Edward's favorite color, and dark blue boy shorts.

Simple.

After I finished changing, and hiding my comfy jammies in the suitcase, I head back to bed to wait for him.

Just as I reached the bed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, knowing it would be him. I could nearly feel his presence through the door.

The door creaked open and I hopped in bed. I watched as Edward came in and closed the door behind, all with his eyes closed. I snickered a little. Low enough so he wouldn't hear. He was so modest.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I stared at him, as he now even went as far as covering his eyes with his hands.

"I was going to ask if you were decent yet." He said with humor in his voice.

I laughed under my breath once again, and made my way out of the bed, to see if I could coax him out of his stupidity. When I removed myself from under the covers, I traveled over to him, and that's when I noticed it.

He was shirtless. Edward's shirtless in my room. Oh, My, Great auntie Anne. And what a site it was.

Wait, what does this mean? Is he expecting something to happen tonight? Am I? So many questions ran through my brain at the thought of the possibilities. I think I might actually be ready to take our relationship to the next level. Even though I haven't told that I love him yet and Im still not sure I he feels the same, I think he does but whose to know for sure? Not me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, snapping me back to reality. A shirtless man who I love in my room.

"Uh, yeah Edward Im perfectly decent. You can open your eyes and stop being silly now." I chuckled.

"Oh, okay, just making sure I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

"Edward, first of all, you will never make me nervous well not always." I grinned at him. "second of all, this is not the first time you've stayed the night over." I said, inching toward him and covering his mouth with mine.

He moved us backward until the back of his knees hit the mattress and we both fell to the bed in a heap.

Laughing, I sat up and climb across him to my side of the bed, he laid beside me and we lay there staring for a while.

"Bella, I really…care for you." He said reluctantly. It sounded as if he was going to say something else, like he did on my phone.

"I really care for you to Edward." I said, he kissed me again and we picked up where we left off before.

I woke up the next morning with the sun draped across my back and my arm around Edward's waist.

I can't believe we actually did it.

**Soo...what do you think. Alot of you have been begging and pleading with me -not so much- for more Bella and Edward. Well, you got it**

**I just hope you like it... I really do, cause if you don't I may just cry...So Sad**

**Okay im going to need you to go ahead and push the button that says review now. Reviews get better and faster chapters...They motivate me...**

**UH, yeah soo go on do it you know you want to...**

**OOoh yeah and by the waY can anyone help me to find this story**

**Best Summary Of WHat I think this is...**

**Bella is a student at Forks High School. Her best friends are Rosalie and alice. Edward is her teacher, and I think Bella -in my own opinion- is a bad girl lol there are crazy threesomes I think and Edward is dating tanya. Oh, yeah, this def rated M..HElp me find it. A friend of mine is begging me for it..I dont know the name.**

**REVIEW**


	19. Could This Be the End

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does though, and it would be great to meet her**

**Due to the fact that school has started back and my story is not finished I am either going to put this on hiatus or finish severely abruptly. Because this is my last school year, and I will be starting college soon I def will not be able to write as much.**

**I am so sorry**

**So here goes the last and probably final chapter of THIS story; I might start a new one I've come to a severe mental block with this one. I've tried banging it out, but I cant get a satisfying enough chapter.**

**Once again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience, especially to those of you actually get joy from my story. I apologize, but school is-a-calling and im SURE you guys want me to get into college, correct?**

**Good. Soo yup.. Love you my lovelies and look out for a new story soon.**

_Previously…._

_He moved us backward until the back of his knees hit the mattress and we both fell to the bed in a heap._

_Laughing, I sat up and climb across him to my side of the bed, he laid beside me and we lay there staring for a while._

_"Bella, I really…care for you." He said reluctantly. It sounded as if he was going to say something else, like he did on my phone._

_"I really care for you to Edward." I said, he kissed me again and we picked up where we left off before._

_I woke up the next morning with the sun draped across my back and my arm around Edward's waist._

_I can't believe we actually did it._

_End Rewind….._

As the sun shone in through the blinds, it finally hit me. What. The. Hell. Did I just do? Why would I sleep with him and his sister is next door. That's so creepy. Did she hear? Did they all hear? Was I loud. Omg! I must've been loud. One time at the beach I stubbed my toe and I screamed-totally legit reason to scream. My toe was on fire. And Jake said that he'd bet that I be a screamer in bed, which -of course- landed him a slap from Emmett. But still what if Edward didn't enjoy himself. Was I good? Oh no, this is bad, this real ba-

"BELLA!" Edward yelled from beside me.

"Huh? What happened what?" I stammered.

"What's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost." He said, and rubbed my arm in what he thought was a comforting gesture, except it was really just putting me in the mood again.

I slid out of the extremely comfortable-yet overpriced- bed and slinked my way to the bathroom, explaining I was fine on the way out. I needed a moment to be alone. I felt a little better seeing as he was talking to me and didn't seem to be disgusted by me or anything. That's when I noticed I got out of the bed in my birthday suite. What did he see did he like what he saw? All these questions brought me back to it all. Was what we did the right thing for us? Was it to soon? I sat there for a little while longer and I realized that I had showered and didn't bring a towel with me. Now I have to ask for one.

When I stepped out the shower stall I noticed there was a set of clothes, a towel and a comb waiting for me.

Alice.

She such a great friend. I got dressed and combed through my tangles, then stepped out into the bedroom. Edward was there dressed and looking freshly showered, staring right at me. When we made eye contact, he stood walked determinedly towards me and set my body on fire with a kiss like never before.

"I thought I told you to never doubt how I feel for you." He said smiling crookedly.

All was right in the world again. I was being silly, as always, and worried my self to death for nothing.

"I promise to try to remember that. Always." I said smiling back. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

He looked shocked. "I love you as well Isabella Marie Swan." He said then he kissed me.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON A LATER DATE….**

**I have decided to put this story on HIATUS as I can not abandon this and have you all come and kill me. I love you all and please keep on the look out for stories that are coming soon.**

**Review**


End file.
